Sweet Dreams
by Erendyce
Summary: Allen was abducted by the Noahs who have plans for him, and nothing good will obviously come of it. It's only a matter of time until he reached his limits. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

_Allen slowly opened his eyes. A slight headache made him wince a little as he sat up on his bed, rubbing the back of his head. It took him a few seconds to get fully awoken, as he tried to search his memory to know where that headache could come from. As he did so, some scenes came back to him : he was on a mission, fighting Akumas when some Noahs suddenly showed up. He was not the only Exorcist there, but the scene was pretty blurry in his mind, and he didn't remember exactly who was doing what. He remembered fighting one of the Noahs for a while, then… he woke up._

'_Nasty dream' he thought. 'Must be why I'm having a headache right now.'_

_Allen's stomach started to growl loudly, so he got dressed quickly and headed for the cafeteria. As he reached the place, he could feel that the atmosphere was different from what it usually was. The people in it seemed to be… more cheerful, or less tense, whatever. Well, it wasn't a very obvious change, but Allen could still feel it._

"_Hey, Allen! What are you standing at the door for ? Get your breakfast and come join us!" Lavi's merry voice called._

"_Hi Lavi, I'm coming right away!" Allen replied with the same tone._

_After having ordered his gigantic usual meal, he carried his overloaded tray to Lavi's table where Lenalee, Miranda, Krory and Kanda were also sitting._

"_Slept well?" Lavi asked as Allen sat next to him._

"_Yes, as usual. Say, haven't you noticed something… different this morning?" Allen asked casually._

"_Different ? What do you mean? Are you talking about the fact that Yuu and you still haven't fought yet?"_

"_Shut up, stupid rabbit." Kanda sharply said._

"_No, I mean, around you. People look like they are more… how should I put this? Well, everyone seems in a better mood, don't you think?" Allen went on, not paying attention to the glare Kanda was directing at both him and Lavi._

"_Hmm, no, not really. It's like usual to me. Maybe it's just you who feels in higher spirits." the red-haired Bookman replied, grinning._

"_That wouldn't surprise me." Lenalee added cheerfully. "Allen-kun is always in a good mood, unlike some other people I know." She quickly glanced at Kanda, who didn't feel the least bit concerned._

_The black-haired man got up and was about to leave, when Lavi stopped him :_

"_Leaving already? Couldn't you wait for us sometimes?"_

"_Che. I don't like wasting my time."_

"_You're meaaaaan, Yuu-chan. Stay with us a bit more!"_

"_Call me that once more and you'll become history." Kanda threatened._

"_Ok, Ok. Then just abandon us here, you meanie." Lavi stuck his tongue out._

_The Japanese Exorcist didn't even deign to reply as he went out of the cafeteria._

_Meanwhile, Allen was still chatting with his friends, though he felt a bit disappointed that Kanda kept acting like a cold bastard. Not that it really mattered. He had friends around him whose presences he enjoyed enough, and he really didn't need someone like Kanda to spoil all the fun._

_However, something else was still troubling him a bit. He was certain that the people around him were more inclined to talk, to laugh and to joke. But since it was barely noticeable, he simply put it down to his headache._

_The morning passed pleasantly. Allen had got back to his room and had been watching a certain Japanese man training for a while now. Well, it's not like he was watching intentionally, but his window just happened to offer a view to the training grounds, and since the white-haired boy didn't have anything else to do, he simply observed the dark figure moving gracefully and wielding a sword skillfully._

_It was simply captivating to see Kanda training, his long, dark hair sometimes flying when a soft wind was blowing. He had removed his Exorcist coat, and was bare chest, with bandages around it though. Allen couldn't see very clearly since he was quite far, but he was certain that Kanda's well trained body had to be close to perfection. The white-haired Exorcist quickly got rid of that thought, though he wondered for a second where such a thought could have come from._

_After about an hour, Kanda seemed to be done training, as he reached for his coat and started to go back to the building. Allen quickly moved from the window, in case Kanda would see him, and blushed very slightly because he actually saw Kanda's sweating chest, and to him, it wasn't close to perfection. It was perfection._

'_Just what the hell am I thinking? Damn, I bet it's not a headache, it's a fever. It has to be a fever.' Allen convinced himself mentally._

_He dropped himself on the bed, sighing. He should as well take a small nap, and see if the headache – no, fever – would be gone afterwards._

--------

"So, is he having nice dreams, Road?"

"Oh, Uncle Tyki, you were here ! Yes, I gave him quite some nice dreams. Actually, I'm a bit surprised by his reactions, but I suppose I can take advantage of that."

"Reactions? What kind of reactions?" the Noah of Pleasure asked curiously.

"Oh, towards a certain Exorcist, for example."

"Really? Anyway, explain to me one more time how this dream thing works. I still can't get it clearly."

"Jeeeeez, Uncle Tyki, I've already told you! But since you're a nice uncle, I'll explain to you again: I simply put our dear Allen into an unconscious state, and I implanted a frame on which his dreams are based. So I can modify his dreams at will, but the main parts are born from his own mind. And his reactions towards that Exorcist are pretty interesting, I must say…" the girl added mysteriously.

"Well, if you say so. Anyway, I just came to give you a piece of cake. The Earl said to bring some to you, since you weren't with us for tea time."

"Thank you! A pity I'm stuck here with my dear Allen, but I can't really disobey the Earl's orders, right?"

"Indeed. Now keep up the good work, everyone's counting on you."

"Sure, Uncle Tyki!"

As Tyki Mikk left the room, Road took a bite in the cake, and turned her head to the sleeping Exorcist lying next to her.

"My poor Allen, I'm very sorry to do this to you, but it's for the Earl. You'll forgive me, right?… Good boy." she said, a strange smile at the corner of her mouth.

--------

"Damn it! How could that happen? How could we have let Allen slip between our hands? Damn those Noahs!" Lavi punched the wall. He was fulminating, losing his usual temper as he kicked repeatedly in the same wall which was threatening to crumble under the hits.

"Lavi, please calm down. Destroying the wall won't bring him back, and aren't you supposed to be at the infirmary? The nurse won't be happy if she knows that you sneaked out of your room, so go rest for now." Komui replied softly. He sounded tired, with no energy left to really talk back to the infuriated red-haired.

"But Komui!…"

"Listen, I am very well aware of the situation, but try and think for a moment: you told me yourself that one of the Noahs said that they'd take great care of Allen. If they had wanted to kill him, they'd have done it right away, don't you think? So for now, my hypothesis is that Allen is safe."

"But for how long! We don't know what they want, nor what they plan to do with Allen! You must send a search party or something!" Lavi was getting overagitated, and the pain of his wounds made him wince.

The Chinese man sighed deeply, and put a hand on Lavi's shoulder :

"You know it's not up to me to decide whether to send teams out or not. Now go back to the infirmary and get some rest. We can't send anyone on mission as long as you all haven't fully recovered."

The red-haired Bookman wanted to answer back, but he knew it was of no use, so he simply let Komui help him go back to the infirmary. Five other Exorcists were being treated there: Lenalee, Miranda, Marie, Kanda and Krory; they were all more or less bandaged, Kanda being the less injured "thanks to" his curse.

The mood was terrible, the room was dead silent and everyone of them was displaying either a downcast or a frustrated face. Komui knew it was a rather futile attempt at lightening the atmosphere, but he tried to smile a bit anyway, telling the Exorcists:

"Don't worry, we will have Allen back in no time."

As he left the infirmary, closing the door behind him, he knew that he barely believed his own words.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Here we go. Tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Two Noahs were chatting in the dark room, illuminated by hundreds of multicolored candles which were floating in the air around them. Next to them, the body of a silver-haired boy was lying, deeply asleep.

"How long will it take, Road?"

"I don't really know, Uncle Tyki. It will depend on how Allen will react to the frames I put in his dreams, but it's going on well at the moment." the girl answered nonchalantly.

"Anyway, that's a rather wicked plan the Earl had here." Tyki said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't like to be at this boy's place."

"Yes, I kind of pity Allen, the poor thing will have to go through hell." As she was speaking in a dreamy tone, she ran a hand in the boy's silver hair absent-mindedly.

"Don't get too attached to him, Road, it may cause troubles later." Tyki warned.

"I know, I know, I just find Allen pretty interesting, but don't worry, I still like you and Sheryl more!" she said happily, which made her uncle sweatdrop.

"Well, I've got stuff to do now. I'll come back later." he said.

"Bring me some cookies next time!"

"Sure, sure."

--------

_It seemed to Allen that the Order was almost like a vacation place and missions a sort of sporting activities. The Exorcists were sent to destroy Akumas, retrieve some Innocence and then came back as if they had been shopping. All the missions seemed to go pretty well, and it intrigued Allen a bit, but he wasn't going to complain that everyone was coming back to the Headquarters safe and sound. It was just weird at the beginning how the mood had lightened around him, but little by little, Allen got used to it and let himself impregnate with the surrounding good mood._

_Something else was making the white-haired boy rejoice secretly: a certain Japanese Exorcist was starting to get interested in him, in a good way. Not that he was any nicer to him – it's Kanda we're talking about – but he was more inclined to talk to him, to have more contact with him, and Allen was glad about it, though he wouldn't admit it openly._

_If he could sum up the current situation, he would say that life was getting really better._

_Right now, Allen was at his window watching Kanda training. It had become his daily routine for a few days now, though he made sure no one noticed it, especially not Kanda. Still, looking at this strong yet gracious body swinging a sword smoothingly had something enticing that Allen couldn't explain._

_As usual, after Kanda was done training, he took his Exorcist coat and headed for the building. Allen moved from the window and sat on his bed, sighing._

'_What the hell am I doing every morning? He sure is pleasant to watch but damn it, it's not like I was interested in him ! He's just a cold, heartless bastard who thinks too highly of himself… Not that he's wrong about that anyway – No, I didn't actually thought that. Damn, I must still have some fever.'_

_A few minutes passed as Allen was still deep in thoughts, then a knock on his door brought him back to reality._

"_Coming!" he said as he stood up to open the door… to find himself facing Kanda._

_More precisely, to find himself facing a damn attractive Kanda. His long coat was open, revealing his bare chest and well-trained abs, and he was standing with one arm leant on the doorframe, his other hand on his hip and he was very close to Allen. Too close for the boy's own comfort, actually. But what scared him the most was how Kanda was staring at him with a slight smirk on his lips._

"_So, enjoying the view, Moyashi?" Kanda asked bluntly._

"_Wh-What are you talking about? And the name's Allen!"_

"_Che, don't think I didn't notice you watching me every morning on the training grounds."_

_That caught Allen off guard._

"_N-No, that's not it! I just like… looking outside, that's all!" he replied, a bit panicking._

"_Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna believe that crap."_

_Kanda pushed Allen to the side and walked into the room, to the window. He looked through it._

"_Hmm, the view's not that good from here, it's too far."_

_Then he turned to Allen:_

"_If you really want to see me train, why don't you go directly on the training grounds?" he said, a smirk still on his face. Actually it sounded to Allen more like an invitation than a question._

"_I'm telling you, I'm not watching you tr…"_

"_Next time you want to lie, at least try not to blush like that. It makes it very unconvincing." Kanda cut as he walked past the younger boy to the door. As he reached it, he told him:_

"_9 a.m. at the ground, but I reckon you already know my training schedule."_

_The Japanese Exorcist left, leaving a stunned Allen in the middle of the room. _

--------

"Woah, now I really didn't expect that from you, Allen! But that was soooo sweet! And it's gonna make my task way easier!" Road was practically jumping from excitement. "It may even take less time that what I thought, but that's up to you, my dear Allen. I'm counting on you!"

--------

Komui was walking in the corridors, absorbed in thoughts. He'd just had a meeting with the Generals and some representatives of the higher-ups, and as usual, nothing really good came out of it. It had just been a waste of time, but he couldn't help it; to him, it was simply useless talks followed by stupid decisions, and unfortunately, he didn't have enough power to protest.

Arriving in front of the infirmary, he knocked once and entered. Among all the Exorcists who had been sent on that mission, only Kanda had got permission to leave, since his wounds healed more quickly than the others. So only five of them remained, stuck in bed.

As soon as the supervisor came in, Lenalee asked him anxiously:

"How was the meeting, Nii-san? Did they made any decision about Allen-kun?"

"Calm down, Lenalee. You still need to rest. And yes, they did."

Komui sighed, then went on:

"They think that the Noahs abducted Allen because of the 14th inside him, so they plan to send the Generals to find new Exorcists as quickly as possible to be prepared in case anything happens. They are sending Kanda too, since he's recovered, and they intend to send each one of you as well as soon as you're in shape."

Silence followed his words. Then the shy voice of Miranda rose:

"But did they say anything about trying to find Allen?"

"I fear that it is out of the question, Miranda. To them, Allen is already like an enemy." Komui replied with a sad smile.

"B-But the 14th isn't our enemy! Nor is Allen! Why…" Miranda couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know… I tried my best to convince them of that, but they wouldn't hear a thing. Now I'm just counting on the Generals to act wisely. They can look for both compatible users and information about Allen's whereabouts, though it will be hard since we don't have even the slightest idea of where the Noahs hide."

"When do the Generals leave?" Lavi asked.

"General Tiedoll and Kanda will leave tomorrow together. General Sokaro insisted on going alone, so he's leaving this afternoon. The others will wait here for you to be able to accompany them. One or two of you will go along with one General, and Marie is to catch up with General Tiedoll later."

"Damn, you're telling me that even Cross is going to follow their orders?" the red-haired Bookman sneered.

A sudden voice answered with a mocking tone, right behind Komui:

"Don't joke, kid. Since when do I follow orders?"

The Exorcists and Komui all turned their heads to where the voice came from, to see General Cross leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed and an evil smirk on his face.

"Komui, orders or not, I'm going to look for my idiot apprentice. He's only trouble, so I need to give him a correction."

The supervisor didn't react for a second, but then he couldn't hide a smile and clearly felt that he wasn't the only one. The other Exorcists pulled out small sighs of relief. They would take Allen back home, no matter what.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2 is done... tell me what you think? Anything you want me to improve?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

The Noah's family was around a table in the garden of their huge mansion, having a snack. At the end of the long table, the Earl was sipping his sugar-loaded tea while discussing with Tyki Mikk:

"Did Road tell you how much longer the process will take, Tyki-pon?"

"Well, she said it was going on smoothly but didn't tell me anything more precise. It seems to be a pretty delicate operation according to her, so she doesn't want to mess up by rushing things."

"I see. But I'm really looking forward for this to be done. I miss our dear 14th."

"But are you really certain that he will awaken if Road follows the plan?"

A wide and wicked smiled uncovered the Earl's teeth.

"Undoubtedly. And when he does, that's when all the fun will begin."

The icy tone he used made the Noah of Pleasure shivered.

"… If you say so. Anyway, I have to go bring my niece some cookies or she'll get mad at me. If you'll excuse me." Tyki said as he hurriedly got up.

---------------------------

_Allen was walking in the corridor, fulminating. Who did that Kanda bastard think he was, acting all mighty and all? There was no way anyone could bear that kind of behaviour, for God's sake! By the way, where was he right at the moment? No, he couldn't be lost again… Yet he was. The boy wanted to hit his head against a wal; he couldn't even find his way back to his own room without getting lost._

_So he started to wander here and there, wishing that someone kind enough would appear soon and show him the way._

"_Oi, what are you doing here, Moyashi?" the too familiar voice said._

_Allen silently cursed his bad luck. Among all people, it had to be him! The white-haired boy turned to Kanda and answered with his most natural voice:_

"_It's Allen. And I'm just having a walk, as you can see. Or maybe you can't, since you're so blinded by your own magnificence, Lord Kanda."_

_The irony was so obvious that it made Kanda twitched._

"_Yeah, and you just happened to 'have a walk' right in front of my room, right?"_

_Crap. So that was where Kanda's room was._

"_Sorry to tell you this, but I'm not particularly interested in your room. It's not my fault if it happens to be here. Your self-centered attitude exceeds all imagination, you know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Allen plainly replied as he resumed walking._

"_You're lost, Moyashi." Kanda stated matter-of-factly._

_Allen stopped dead, then started to panic. No, he couldn't let him know that he was indeed lost. He heard the Japanese man sigh behind him._

"_Having to babysit you like that makes me wonder how old you are."_

"_I told you I'm not lost, and I don't need anyone to babysit me! Especially not you, Bakanda !"_

_He turned round, ready to walk away when a hand grabbed his wrist. The boy glanced at Kanda:_

"_Let me go, Bakanda."_

"_You'll get lost again, dumbass."_

"_And why would you care?"_

"_Che, so you do admit that you are lost."_

"_And what if I am?" Allen asked, pretty irritated._

"_Then ask your way." Kanda answered with a strangely quiet tone._

"_Like you, of all people, would be kind enough to help anyone." the white-haired Exorcist said sarcastically._

"_You're starting to piss me off."_

"_You asked for it."_

"_Just shut up already."_

"_Then let go of me and I'll leave."_

"_Stupid Moyashi."_

"_It's Allen. Bakanda."_

"_You're just a brat."_

"_And you're a jerk."_

"_A very annoying brat."_

"_That's why you should let me go."_

"_No."_

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" Allen eventually asked, exasperated._

_At that same moment, he got pulled by Kanda against him and a pair of lips closed over his._

----------------------------

"Yeees! You got it alright, Allen!" Road almost shouted, waving her arm out of satisfaction.

"Hey, hey, calm down a bit, Road." Tyki Mikk said as he barely avoided the fist which almost ran onto his face.

"Oh, uncle Tyki! I didn't see you, did you bring me some pieces of cake?"

"Yes, yes, don't worry. So, what was that cry of victory for? Did you make any progress?" He asked while putting the tray full of biscuits next to Road, who immediately seized one and put it in her mouth. She waited until she was done eating it before replying:

"Yup. It was easier that what I reckoned. I've merely set the frames for his dreams and he follows them perfectly. I wish you could also see his dreams, it's pretty entertaining. Still, I can't believe our dear Allen actually has a thing for that Exorcist!"

"Huh? Who would that be? " Tyki asked curiously. "That Chinese girl we met in Japan?"

"Not at all. It's the Japanese Exorcist, the one with long black hair."

"Oooh, that one? He looked a bit too grumpy when I saw him, but well… And so? What happened?"

Road laughed.

"Well, let's say that Allen's happiness suddenly increased by ten folds."

"I see. Then the first part of the Earl's plan will soon be done, right?"

"Yes, yes. I plan to start the second part in two days. Just let me some more time to raise his happiness a bit more. You know what they say: the higher you get, the harder you fall." She said with a creepy voice, which made the Noah of Pleasure shivered a bit.

"Stop talking like that, Road. It's not cute at all."

"Geez, don't become like Sheryl, Uncle Tyki!"

"Not a chance. Anyway, I'll go tell the Earl that the plan is moving pretty quickly. He's very satisfied with your work so far, as usual, my little Road."

The girl simply grinned, took another biscuit, then started to hum a melody while patting Allen's head. The content face he was displaying would soon be no more.

---------------------------------

The tension in the room was almost palpable. The heavy atmosphere weighted more on Komui's shoulders than he'd have thought, still he tried to remain calm and collected in front of the man he was facing.

"And tell me once more why didn't you stop Cross from leaving without my permission?" Leverrier asked with an exaggerated sugary tone.

"Well, you know as perfectly as me that if General Cross wants to do something, he will do it with no regards for any authorization." Komui replied very calmly. He knew that behind Leverrier's sweet voice, he was actually boiling with anger.

"Call him back." the man said sharply.

"I can't. He didn't bring his golem with him. And even if he had, he wouldn't listen."

Leverrier punched the table.

"That man should be executed for insubordination." he muttered.

"Actually, it's not really insubordination, is it? He left to go look for new compatible users, as you ordered. Some Exorcists will be sent after him when they recover, so everything will go as planned." Komui said, still with a very cool voice.

"… Fine. But I'm warning you, you'd better be careful whose side you're on in the future." Leverrier said, glaring at the supervisor, and for once, the latter almost tottered at the dark look he received.

He then turned his heels and left the room without adding a word, followed by Link. As soon as the door closed, Komui let out a loud sigh.

"You managed pretty well, supervisor." Reever said, gently patting on Komui's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand up to him. It's already a miracle that he didn't decide to send out Lenalee and the others while they are still injured."

Reever poured some coffee in Komui's cup and handed it to him. Komui took it, grateful, and sat down on a chair, exhausted.

"By the way, how will we know if Cross finds something about Allen?" Reever asked.

"Well, obviously, he'll call us right away via golem."

"But you told Leverrier he didn't bring any golem with him."

"Oh, did I?" Komui asked innocently.

"Supervisor…" Reever sighed, but smiled anyway. "Still, where does he plan to start searching? We don't have any clue about where Allen could be at all."

Komui took a sip and merely smiled.

"Don't worry about that. It looks like Cross Marian knows a bit more than us here."

--------------------

Cross exhaled a white smoke while looking at the landscape in front of him.

"So, which hideout do you think my idiot apprentice is being held in, Tim?"

The golden golem was flying next to the General, turning its head from left to right, then finally pointed his finger towards a direction.

"Hmm, that one, huh? Well, I thought so too so let's go check there. Give me the plan, Tim."

Timcampy opened his mouth wide, and a sort of projection came out of it, displaying a complex picture with many lines and symbols interlaced together. Cross didn't seem to have any problem to read that 'map' as he started walking, his usual satisfied smile on his lips.

"I hope the Earl will be happy to see me again."

------------------------

_Allen was in a state of pure bliss. He still couldn't believe all the changes which had occurred for several weeks, starting from everyone's better mood to his own current situation. He had become Kanda's lover for a month now, and since then, his life had turned into complete happiness. They still argued and fought everyday, but secretly after each fight, they would end up in each other's arms and Allen would let himself melt in Kanda's embrace._

_As he was doing right at the moment._

_They were in Kanda's room, the Japanese Exorcist ardently claiming Allen's lips, and the younger boy clinging tightly to him._

"_You're a jerk." Allen said between two kisses._

"_Shut up, Moyashi." Kanda replied, locking his lips on the boy's once more._

"…_nnh… but you really are…" Allen gasped as Kanda bit his neck._

"_I told you to shut up." The black-haired man snapped, assaulting Allen with his mouth against the boy's hot skin._

_They kept on like that for several minutes, which left both of them panting heavily. Kanda smirked as he saw Allen's rather flushed face._

"_Che, I may be a jerk, but you don't look like you really mind kissing one."_

"_I must certainly have some masochistic tendencies, then." Allen replied as he opened the room's door and was going to return to his own room._

"_I'll remember that for the future."_

_As Allen was walking in the corridor, he felt that nothing in the world could spoil the overwhelming happiness within him. Everything was as perfect as he could have dreamt of, and he wondered for a moment whether he was actually dreaming or not, but feeling that the idea was too absurb, he quickly got rid of it. There was no need to bother with any pessimistic thought, he only had to enjoy the present situation._

------------------------------

In the large room where the light was coming from the many colored floating candles, Road was clearly having a good time.

"My dear Allen, your dreams are sooo cute it almost makes me want to let them be forever! A pity it's not up to me to decide. Anyway, I'll let you raise your level of happiness a bit more, so make profit of the little time left to you! Though it's quite convenient that I can make the time elapsed in your dreams longer than in the real world. What you called one month is actually only one day here." she said happily.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Road, I'm coming in!" the person said, then opened the door.

"Oh, Dad, what did you come here for?" the girl asked Sheryl with a wide smile as soon as she saw him.

"Why, but to see my cute daughter of course! What else for?" the Noah said while rushing to hug Road.

"H-Hey! You're choking me, Dad!"

"Oh sorry my dear Road. Anyway how are things here? Is the plan going well?"

"Pretty well, don't worry about that. Didn't you ask uncle Tyki? He would have told you."

"Yes of course, but I'd rather come to see my adorable daughter in person; I don't see you so often lately since you've started this work."

Then, looking at the figure of Allen lying next to him, he added:

"So, this is the famous Allen Walker, host of our dear 14th? Pretty nice boy, I daresay… Actually he's also very cute, I wish I had a son who looked like him! And he's got such a satisfied expression on his face, it's absolutely irresistible!"

"Dad… don't say things like that, it sounds very odd you know?" Road sweatdropped.

"But it's the truth! Oh, by the way, I came to inform you about the recent news outside. It seems some Exorcists are heading for this place, and the Earl has sent some of us to take care of them."

"Oooh? They are pretty effective at finding us."

"Actually… The Exorcist who is closest to our position right now is Cross Marian, though he won't be here yet until a few days."

Road raised an eyebrow.

"Cross Marian? Hmph, then it's no wonder he found us so quickly. That guy always brings us trouble. I don't like him."

"Well, don't bother too much with that, my little Road." Sheryl said, patting the girl's head. "He will be dealt with."

"Who is going to do it?"

The older Noah gave her a malicious look.

"Can't you guess? It's not very hard."

Road thought quickly then her face illuminated:

"Oh! You mean…"

"Indeed. It looks like they already had some business with Cross, now they can settle things with him."

"By the way, Dad, did you bring me cookies?" Road asked suddenly.

"Huh? Well, no, sorry my little Road. Too much sugar would make you fat and less cute. Which would be unacceptable!"

"Geez, Dad! Uncle Tyki always brings me something every time he comes!" she said, pouting.

"Don't make such a face! Aren't you happy enough that I came?"

Road seemed to think for a few seconds, sighed, then said with a broad smile:

"Of course I am. But next time, I want you to bring me a present!"

"Anything you want, Road. Well, I have to go work now."

"Already? Can't you keep me company a bit more?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Road. I'm a minister, after all. And a minister's schedule is pretty busy, unfortunately. I have to start off some new wars."

"Ok, I understand. See you soon, then." she added reluctantly.

"Keep up the good work, Road." Sheryl said affectionately as he ruffled the girl's hair.

After he left, Road turned her eyes to Allen.

"Let's get back to work, shall we, my dear Allen? Show me more of your nice dreams." she said enthousiastically.

-----------------------------

_A dream. It had to be a dream. Life had never been so nice to Allen than now, so the only logical explanation to it was that he was dreaming. But it was such a long and wonderful dream that he started to think he'd never wake up, though it didn't bother him a single bit. He wasn't the only person to be happy; his friends – Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda and the others – also looked in high spirits, and that only increased Allen's own cheerfulness. There was no shadow on the picture. It was a dream._

"_Oi, Moyashi, are you listening?" Kanda's sharp voice made Allen start._

"_It's Allen, Bakanda. What were you saying?"_

"_That you're a brat who pisses me off to no end."_

"_Then why are you talking to me?" the silver-haired boy asked arrogantly._

"_Who knows… I must certainly have some masochistic tendencies." Kanda mocked._

"_Dumbass…" Allen replied as he offered his lips to Kanda, who claimed them immediately._

_He wrapped his arms around the younger Exorcist's shoulders, and the latter could feel the warmth seizing him. It couldn't be a dream._

_It was reality._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There we are for this chapter. The story's going on smoothly... Things are gonna be less funny from now on. Thx to all of you who read this story, and to those who review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

_Allen was standing in front of the huge picture of the clown he had taken with him to the new Headquarters when the former had been destroyed._

_"Mana", he said quietly, "I'm glad I became an Exorcist. I'm glad I was able to meet all the people here, who are all so kind to me. I'm glad I was given so much luck as to have such a nice antisocial bastard loving me.__"__ he chuckled. "But you know, Mana, what makes me the happiest? It's that everyone here is also enjoying their lives. Being able to see all of the people around me smile, joke, laugh, sometimes argue, then simply make up; all of that makes my heart rejoice more than anything else.__"_

_The silver-haired boy paused, then:_

"_I think we can all become Exorcists who can save." He pronounced these words as he remembered that it was almost what he had told Kanda at their first mission together: 'I want to become an Exorcist who can save.'_

_Allen stood there for a moment, then decided to go and see Kanda who was certainly in his room meditating or something._

--------------------------

Road collapsed on the huge armchair, letting a sigh out. More because she was getting tired than out of boredom. She was not used to creating dreams during such a long period and it was tiring her, so she decided to pause a bit. During the short periods where she wasn't implanting dreams within Allen's mind, the boy was simply put in an unconscious state.

She dozed off.

A while later, a hand gently shook her awake.

"Road, wake up my dear." Tyki's sweet voice made her open her eyes.

"Nhh… Oh, Uncle Tyki! I was a bit tired so I took a nap." She said sleepily.

"I understand, don't worry. Here, I brought you some nice stuff."

The taller Noah put a tray with pieces of cake and a teapot on the table next to the armchair.

"Thanks a lot!" Her eyes litterally sparkled at the sight as she helped herself.

Tyki simply watched her eat, a small smile on his lips.

"By the way, Uncle Tyki, if you see the Earl later, can you tell him something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"The second part of the plan is about to start." She added with an ominous smile.

-----------------------------

_Allen knocked at Kanda's door and waited. No one answered. He sighed then was about to go back to his room when he felt a presence behind him. He turned round and grinned as he saw the man he loved. It had been four months since they were going out together, and everyday which passed added to Allen's joy._

"_Kan…"_

"_Oi, Moyashi." The Japanese Exorcist cut him. "What are you doing in front of my room?"_

"_Looking for you, obviously, Bakanda. Can't you use your brain to tell?"_

"_And why would the Moyashi look for me?"_

_Was it a hint of irritation Allen heard in Kanda's voice? Nah, it was his imagination._

"_To annoy you, what else?" he replied teasingly._

"_Well, it's done. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go into my room."_

"_What's with you today? Did Lavi pissed you off more than usual?"_

_Kanda raised an eyebrow._

"_No." he unlocked his door and got in. As Allen was about to follow him in, the black-haired Exorcist stopped him._

"_What are you doing?" he asked the boy sharply._

"_W-Well, I was waiting for you so you could at least let me in!" Allen replied, unsure of his reaction._

_Kanda silently stood in front of him for a second, then sighed:_

"_True, I forgot to tell you."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_We're not together anymore."_

_Allen thought he'd just received an icy shower. Then he settled down. It was a joke. A bad joke, for sure, but a joke anyway._

"_K-Kanda, it's not really funny you know, so stop it right now please."_

"_Well, it wasn't supposed to be funny anyway, but since you don't seem to get it, I'll say it once more: we're not together anymore." He had detached each word of his last sentence, to make sure Allen could understand._

_No. Kanda had to be kidding. In a minute, he'd tell him that it was all a joke, then he'd take him in his arms, as usual, and Allen would forget the incident. He wasn't even convincing! The nonchalance with which he spoke to Allen was so obvious that it could only be a lame joke. Kanda should have learnt how to act._

_Still, something inside Allen told him that there was something wrong._

"_Moyashi, I don't mind if you want to keep standing here like a statue, but don't do it in front of my room, it kind of bothers me." Kanda's annoyed voice brought Allen back to reality._

"_Kanda, stop it now. It's not funny anymore."_

"_What's your problem? Oh, right, maybe you want excuses. Well, excuse me for not having told you sooner. Happy? Now if you'll excuse me…"_

_Kanda closed the door right in front of Allen's nose who still couldn't move, under the shock._

_No. The door was going to open again, to reveal a Kanda with an apologetic face, telling him that none of this was true._

_Allen waited._

_Nothing happened._

_He rushed in the corridor to his room, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes. As he got back to his room, he threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow. He wanted to cry, to scream, to kick, to punch, all at the same time but his body couldn't decide on what to do first._

_So he simply lay there motionless, head in the pillow, while his heart was torn apart by his many feelings._

-------------------------------

"And that's only the beginning, my poor Allen." Road said sympathetically, patting his hair. "I've got quite a few ideas for what's coming next, but they're not really original… oh, never mind, as long as they work. Classics are sometimes the best."

-------------------------------

The Earl had been playing the piano for an hour, and Lulubell didn't dare disturb him, so she waited patiently at the door.

Finally, the music ended.

"What is it, Lulubell?"

"There's a message from Tyki."

"Yes?" the Earl raised his head, curious.

"Road has started the 14th awakening."

The shadow of the Earl's top hat could not hide the sinister look and the wide, eerie smile on his face.

------------------------------------------

_A week later._

Komui was having a meeting with the remaining Exorcists and General Cloud at his office. The atmosphere was unsurprisingly pretty heavy, and even Lavi wasn't in the mood for joking.

"Brother, still no news from General Cross?" Lenalee asked, worry in her voice.

"No, not for the past three days. But don't worry, he told me he'd call right away if he were to find anything. And anyway, now that all of you have more or less recovered, you'll have to leave too, so two of you will have to catch up with Cross."

"Who are you planning to send to him?" Lavi asked.

"Well, I think you will go along with Miranda, Lavi." Then addressing the female Exorcist: "Your Innocence will be of great use in case you need to confront the Noahs suddendly."

Miranda nodded, but the usual anxiety she displayed on her face was more obvious than ever.

"Where is he now?" Lavi asked again.

"Last time he sent me a message, he was somewhere in Austria. You'll have to take the train to there." Komui replied vaguely.

"How are we supposed to find him if he never lets us know where he is exactly?" the red-haired man said, exasperated.

"He told me he'd call again today or tomorrow. I'll tell him to wait for you."

"Damn, we're not gonna meet with him until a few days then. When do we leave?"

"That's what I called all of you here for. Leverrier wants you to leave tomorrow, so you should get ready pretty quickly. I will now assign all of you to a General: Marie, you are to take the Ark to Japan and join up with Tiedoll and Kanda there, Lenalee and Krory, you will leave with General Cloud Nine here present, and Lavi and Miranda will meet up with Cross, as I said earlier. Each team has to report to the Headquarters every day… well, exception is made for Cross, I suppose."

Komui then turned to General Cloud, who had been listening to the whole discussion with a bored look on her face.

"General Cloud, you will also use the Ark with your team. Your destination is Barcelona, and from there, you are given carte blanche."

"Why Barcelona?" she asked.

"Well, there have been some strange cases there previously, and the Order never really got to investigate properly at that time, so we'll leave it up to you now."

"Fine". The blond woman answered, looking totally uninterested. She was petting her monkey-looking Innocence on her shoulder.

The Chinese supervisor sighed, then readjusted his glasses.

"Then, since it's all settled, I can only wish you good luck." he dismissed them.

The morning after, he was in the Ark's room to send Marie, Cloud and her team to their respective destinations. Lenalee waved at her brother before disappearing in the Ark, a smile on her face.

"See you soon, brother!" she said.

After their departures, Komui turned to Lavi and Miranda who were also present:

"I talked to Cross yesterday, he said he'd wait for you in this town." he said, handing them a piece of paper. "There's no direct train to there, so you'll have to walk a bit from the station. It seems it's not very far but Cross told you to hurry up or he'll leave without you."

"Yeah, right. I'm already soooo looking forward to meet up with him." Lavi said, deadpan.

"Is he such an unpleasant man?" Miranda asked anxiously.

"Cross? Nah, he's not. He's just as much as a pain in the neck as a hord of level 3 Akumas." Lavi paused, thinking for a second. Then:

"No, actually, I'm wrong. He's _way_ worse than all Akumas and demons of Hell put together." he said with a exaggerated sinister face.

The German woman shivered, Komui chuckled.

"Now, now, Lavi, don't start to give Miranda false ideas about the nice General Cross! Now, don't waste more time and take your train."

Deep inside him, Komui felt that the more they were waiting, the more something terrible was likely to happen to Allen. What he didn't know was that it had already started.

----------------------

It was the evening in the small town's streets. A certain scarlet-haired man sneezed as he was walking, a cigarette in his mouth.

'Surely one of the hot women I seduced who's talking about me.' he thought.

"Geez, that Komui just told me the kids are coming. It's about time, I was going to start without them. Well, since I have to wait for them now, how about we find an inn in this town, Tim?"

The golem nodded vigourously and started flying, looking for a nice inn to stay in. As Cross Marian began to walk after Tim, he suddenly turned round and scanned the surrounding houses for a moment, then seeing nothing suspicious, he resumed walking shaking his head.

Behind one of the houses, a silhouette was pressed against the wall, its heart beating fast from having almost been caught.

Cross put his empty glass on the table of the restaurant. He sighed.

"A pity there isn't any nice woman here to share this wine with. Damn, could those kids hurry up a bit? I'm starting to get bored. How about you, Tim?"

The small flying ball which was resting on the man's shoulder merely 'shrugged', looking obviously uninterested.

The general pulled out a cigarette, then stood up.

"I suppose a small walk aroung the town will help me kill some time."

As he opened the door of the restaurant, a cool wind blew in his scarlet hair. Outside, the night was pitch black, the light only coming from the full white moon and the small street lamps. Cross walked nonchalantly in the almost desert street, heading for his hotel. He didn't look like it, but he carefully examined every passer-by who came across him, making sure they weren't suspicious people. However, nothing abnormal happened until he arrived at the hotel.

He took the stairs to his room, pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the door, then entered.

Cross barely had the time to draw his gun as he heard the clicking sound of other guns pointing at him.

The moonlight through the window revealed two black silhouettes sitting by its edge. Two very familiar silhouettes.

"My, my. If I ever thought I would find you here." Cross sneered.

"Hehehe, glad to see us again, Cross?" One of the two spoke.

"To be honest, not quite. Still, now you're here, I can leave the hotel bill to you."

Though the general couldn't see them properly, he was certain he felt their faces twitched. He used that second to switch on the light. The two figures were dazzled for a second, but quickly focused on their target again. The crazy-looking twins were displaying an irritated face, due to the bad memories they had concerning Cross and his famous bills.

"You bastard! We're gonna make you swallow your fucking bills till you choke!" Debitto shouted.

"Yeah, we'll make you regret what you've done!" Jasdero added.

"I'd be curious to see what brats like you could do to me. You couldn't even win against a mere Exorcist back in the Ark, if I remember correctly." Cross stated very calmly. Which only increased the twins' rage.

Both pulled the triggers of their guns; Cross dodged the bullets which blasted the door behind him to pieces.

"Now that's not nice to break other people's stuff like that. Here is not a very good place to fight. Let's do it outside, shall we?"

And without even waiting for an answer, the general pointed his gun to the window and broke it with a single bullet, then he rushed passed the twins who were taken by surprise, and jumped out of the window.

"_That's not nice to break other people's stuff_, my ass!" Debitto swore. "We've gotta go after him, come on!"

They followed Cross out of the window and started chasing him.

"Damn it, why doesn't he fight back?" Debitto asked while still running behing their target.

Indeed, Cross simply kept running, Timcampy flying next to him, and didn't show any intention to fight at the moment. He heard some bullets missing him but did not pay much attention to it; those twins were so clumsy they couldn't aim properly while chasing him. He kept running forward until he was out of the town, and got even a bit farther. Then he stopped and faced the two breathless Noahs.

"You're done running… Cross…?" Debitto asked, trying to get his breath back.

"Yeah, now that we're not in the town anymore, I can deal with you brats properly." Cross replied with a smirk.

--------------------------------------------------  
.... my computer is totally pissing me off.... gotta reboot every 15min or so..... can't type new chapters.... at least enjoy this one! The next one will be even less happy...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: D. Gray man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

_Allen had hopes. Very small ones, but still. He hoped that Kanda would come and see him, tell him that everything was a joke, a very bad one but still a joke. Then he would take him in his arms and apologize, and kiss him, and everything would be forgotten. He had been waiting for a whole week, since Kanda had told him they weren't together anymore._

_The Japanese man never showed himself, or whenever they would happen to meet in the cafeteria or in the corridors, he would simply ignore the boy, which hurt Allen a lot._

_So he decided to go by himself, to ask Kanda for reasons, and he intended to stay firm as he would face him._

_He was walking to Kanda's room, and as he was near it, he heard two voices behind the corner speaking quietly. One was Kanda's, the other was Lenalee's. Allen stood still while listening to what they were saying._

"_See you later, Kanda." The Chinese girl almost whispered._

"_Yeah."_

_A few seconds of silence followed, then Allen heard footsteps coming to him. Lenalee appeared from behind the corner and stopped dead as she saw him._

"_Oh, Allen! I-I didn't see you." She blushed. "Well, hm, I'll be on my way then!"_

_She quickly ran past Allen and disappeared from his sight._

"_What the fuck are you doing here, Moyashi?" an irritated voice asked him._

_Allen took a deep breath in, and looked straight at Kanda :_

"_Is she the reason why you left me?" he asked, his voice not shaking a single bit._

"_Che, so you can sometimes be clever."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_You didn't need to know."_

"_What are you talking about? It concerns me, so I had the right to know." Allen said, his voice still cool._

"_Whatever, you've discovered it. But don't you dare tell it to anyone, or I'll make sure you'll die a very painful death." Kanda said icily._

_Allen reached his limits. He couldn't suppress his urge to shout at him, to punch him hard to make him understand the pain he was feeling. So he simply turned away after glaring at Kanda one last time, then ran off._

_He ran outside the buildings, past the training grounds, past the first trees of the small forest in front of him, then stopped when he thought he was far enough._

_Then he let a scream__ out__, full of fury, anger, sadness, and pain._

----------------------------_  
_

Road couldn't help but shed a small tear, yet a slight smile was displayed on her face.

"I know it's hard, my dear Allen, and I'm also a bit sad for you, but I have to keep this on, for my family's sake. I'm pretty sure you would understand, right? Now, what dream could I give you next? Hmmm, maybe I should ask Uncle Tyki for an idea next time he comes here… Come one, Allen, hurry up and break." She added sweetly.

----------------------------

Debitto swore. It was the third time he and his twin missed their target, namely Cross. Actually, the two Noahs couldn't even locate the general accurately as he seemed to disappear then appear somewhere else a few seconds later. It had to have something to do with that guy's Innocence, that weird yet beautiful woman with a huge butterfly stuck on her face.

But now wasn't the time to admire the Innocence. He concentrated a second, felt his brother thinking the same thing and shoot.

The blue bullet missed the man once again and hit a tree which immediately turned into a sparkling ice sculpture. Strangely enough, the general wasn't making any effort to fight back; he was simply dodging and using Maria to hide himself then changed his location, all that while smoking a cigarette. And that started to piss off both Noahs.

"Cross, you bastard, stop disappearing like that and fight like a man!" Debitto shouted.

The scarlet-haired man merely smirked.

"It's fun seeing you overexcited like that and not even being able to land a single bullet on me."

The damn bastard was having fun! He was playing with them! Debitto glanced at his brother, who looked as furious as him. There was no way they were going to lose to that ass.

"This guy pisses me off. Let's kill him very slowly to teach him." Jasdero said.

"Agreed."

For the next minutes, there were only sounds of gunshots, explosions as the colored bullets hit everywhere around them. Soon enough, the surrounding area was a mix of frozen or burnt trees, craters and smashed rocks everywhere.

Cross sighed. Fortunately, he'd got the good idea to get out of the town before engaging battle. Engaging battle? Well, not really since all he did was actually observing the Noahs having a hard time and waiting for the Exorcists to come, but he had to react soon otherwise the two brats would destroy everything.

'Jeez, when are those damn Exorcists going to come? I'm getting bored here… Never mind, I should as well play a bit with these two idiots.'

"Ok, so, how about we get this started, kids?" he asked loudly enough for the twins to hear.

He chuckled when he saw their irritated faces as he pronounced his words.

"It's about time, you bastard!" Debitto replied equally.

"Hehe, sorry for the wait, but I was just bored." Cross said sarcastically. "Maria, please, help yourself." He commanded.

His Innocence gracefully turned her head to the Noah, and started to sing. The shockwave resulting from her singing destabilized the twins a second, but they quickly focused back on her.

"Ready, Jasdero?"

"Yup. Let's go."

They aim their shot at the tall and majestic figure, ready to pull the triggers.

Cross smirked. Not a single chance. Maria was far quicker than them. The twins shot. Cross reacted a tenth of a second too late, he hadn't noticed that the Noahs had changed their targer at the last second, aiming at him.

---------------------

"Hm, Lavi-kun?"

"What is it, Miranda?" the red-haired Exorcist asked kindly.

"What are all those lights we see over there?"

"Beats me. Maybe it's a pretty illuminated town, or the people there are having a huge party to welcome us?" he said cheerfully.

"Haha, you really think so? Then they must also shooting fireworks, can you hear?"

"Yeah, I can hear the sounds but I highly doubt they are fireworks." He replied, laughing. "It sounds more like…" he stopped. "More like bombs. Oh, fuck! C'mon, Miranda, we've gotta hurry up!" he said as he started rushing.

"Huh? Wh-What? Aah, wait for me!" Miranda cried out to Lavi who was already fifty meters ahead.

Lavi wanted to kick himself hard. Was he so stupid that he hadn't noticed that people were fighting over there? And he didn't need to be a genius to guess who were. Cross and a Noah. Or Noahs. Still, as he was running, he quickly calmed down; Cross was a bastard, yes, but he was a very skilled _General_ bastard, so there was no reason to worry. But that didn't prevent him from telling Miranda to hurry up and get ready for whatever they'd have to face when they arrived.

-----------------------

"Hehehe! So, what about that, Cross? So confident in yourself that you didn't notice that our actual target was you? What a pity!" Debitto stuck out his tongue to the general.

Cross felt a vein throbbing; he had to admit that he'd been tricked pretty stupidly, but now it wasn't the point. Now he was trapped in a large green transparent cube, and he couldn't find a way to escape since his gun was lying right at his feet… outside the cube. Those damn kids had aimed pretty well. However, a question formed in his head: why had the Noahs not killed him yet? Instead, they were making funny faces and jumping around him, which irritated him a lot. He glanced at Maria, who was also trapped, then sighed. If they didn't intend to kill him, he could as well smoke a cigarette while thinking about a way to escape from that green thing.

"Neh, Jasdero, how about we cut his hair ? Or better, let's shave him!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's do it ! Then we break the mask he's wearing and make him eat the pieces!"

"Good idea. Except that… to do it, we have to cancel the Green Bullet… and we can't do that." Debitto sighed.

Cross sweatdropped. Were they that stupid or what? And why did they simply put him into that cube, instead of killing him? After a second of thought, he understood: it could only be an order from the Earl. That guy certainly wanted to settle some things with him, that's why he couldn't afford to have the general killed.

"So, what do we do now?" Jasdero asked his brother.

"Dunno… the Earl wanted us to keep Cross busy, but he didn't mention anything else." Debitto thought for a second. "It's true I'm getting bored, so what about we release him and play a bit more?" He winked. "See what I mean?"

His twin's face illuminated.

"Ok, let's do it! Let's play hide and seek!"

Cross was watching the pair of mad twins, not really understanding what they meant. The only thing he knew that a second later, the cube disappeared suddenly and he found himself falling on his feet on the ground. He quickly picked up his gun and raised his head, ready to act… but he couldn't see anything.

A smoke screen was surrounding him, preventing him from distinguishing anything.

"Hehe, trying to look for us? Well then good luck!" Cross heard the voice but couldn't tell its exact location.

The next thing he heard was the sound of a fired bullet, which he dodged at the last second, however, he felt his left arm freezing and saw the ice covering his forearm. He cursed.

"Oops, almost got his whole arm. Your turn, Jasdero!" a voice rang somewhere in the thick fog.

"Magdala Curtain!" Cross commanded.

Maria started singing, and within a second, both she and Cross were under Magadala Curtain's cover. He was temporarily safe. Now he had to find a way to disperse that damn smoke. The kids were really starting to get on his nerves.

"Hey, that's not fair, Cross! How are we supposed to shoot you if you disappear like that? Hurry up and…"

The Noah didn't have time to finish his sentence as another voice shouted :

"Moku Ban! Tenchi Bankai!"

The smoke started to fade around Cross, revealing the two Exorcists who had just come. Lavi had activated his Innocence, and was in stance to attack. Miranda was right behind him.

The twins were taken by surprise.

"Damn these Exorcists! And here we were starting to have fun… Never mind."

"What do we do, Deb'?"

"I don't remember the Earl telling us not to kill Exorcists, right?" Debitto said with a nasty smirk. "But three against two kind of disturbs me. How about three against one?"

Jasdero merely looked at his brother, and with a wide smile, pointed his gun at Debitto, as the latter also pointed his weapon at his brother. They shoot.

"Oh, no…" Lavi said, almost petrified.

"Wh-What is it? Why did they shoot at one another?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

"Last time they did that, they turned into something that put Krory into a state of coma for months…"

The female Exorcist gulped.

"Really?" an amused voice said. Cross's. "Well I'm pretty curious to see how that 'something' will manage against us three." He added with his usual smirk.

Both Lavi and Miranda sweatdropped. Only Cross could afford to be so overconfident.

-------------------------------------

_What did he do to deserve that? During two months, Allen was the happiest being in the whole world, and now, everything had started crumbling around him._

_First Kanda's disgraceful behaviour, then the fact that he was with Lenalee, and the worst was that the Chinese girl didn't even know that Kanda had gone out with him first! When Allen had come to talk to her, she really thought that she was Kanda's first lover, so Allen didn't dare tell her the truth, for fear of hurting her. At the same time, he wondered if keeping quiet was really the best for her, since Kanda could also dump her at any moment. He decided not to say anything anyway, she wouldn't have believed him._

_Starting from that, the rest followed. It seemed that bad news only brought about other worse news; again many Finders found death during missions, again Akumas devastated whole villages and towns, again the mood within the Order was gloomy._

_Everything came at one, all of a sudden, and Allen could barely withstand the shock; the pain he was feeling inside was so immense that he often felt like he was going to break from inside._

_Still, not everything was that bad: his friends – namely Lavi, Krory, Miranda and even Lenalee – were still there to enjoy his company and they didn't look too much affected by the recent events._

_As long as his closest friends were happy, Allen could feel better. In any case, he'd always lived and fought for the others first, never thinking even once about himself, and it was his greatest comfort. To help others. To save them. The rest didn't matter._

_-------------------------------  
_

Road nearly kicked the table.

"No! It _does_ matter! Allen, how can you be so selfless?" Then she suddenly calmed down and smiled. "But that's the way you are, and that's why I really like you!"

"What did you just say, Road dear?"

"Uncle Tyki! Don't scare me like that! When did you come in?" The Noah girl asked cheerfully.

"Just now. So, is there any problem here? You sounded rather excited." Tyki gently said.

"Hehehe, well our dear Allen is trying to give me a bit of a hard time, but don't worry, I'll manage. By the way, I wanted to ask you, do have any idea I could use on him? To put in his dreams, I mean. It seems that breaking his heart isn't enough to scratch his mind."

The Noah of Pleasure looked thoughtful for a moment, then said:

"I think I do have something in mind. You said earlier that the boy's selfless, right? Then how about you try to hurt him by hurting his dearest friends? He's sensitive enough to suffer when the others suffer, I reckon."

"Uncly Tyki, you said that so casually it makes me wonder if you aren't a bit sadistic! But I like you idea, I'll try it!" Road said with enthousiasm.

"Huh? Me, sadistic? You're exaggerating, Road. Anyway, the Earl said to do as fast as you can, two other Exorcists have just met up with Cross Marian, and surely some others will come after. The Earl is trying to locate them."

"Did he send some Akumas to Cross?"

"No, they would be useless against him, and you know that the Earl hates sending Akumas next to where we are, the landscape would become ugly."

"Oh, it's true. Well, I suppose I've gotta go back to work then!" Road said happily.

---------------------------------------------------  
Another chapter done! For those who wonder: yes, it's Yullen, but Kanda will appear in 2 chapters. Be patient, I try to update asap :) And if you like the story, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Road was sipping her cup of tea while humming quietly and looking intensely at the sleeping figure in front of her. Her uncle had told her that hurting Allen's friends would be the most effective way to break the boy's mind, and she was thinking hard about it.

Then a grin slowly appeared on her face. It was going to be fun.

---------------------------------

_Allen didn't understand. It had happened all too suddenly, and even now, he was trying to think it back._

_Lavi and he were sent on an Akuma extermination mission which was supposed to be a simple routine. After having completed it perfectly, they went back to the Headquarters to give Komui their report. That's when it happened._

_In less than a second, Lavi had rushed to the supervisor with a knife in his hand. Allen didn't have time to blink once, as a second later, Komui was already lying on the ground, blood starting to spill around him. The red-haired man was standing next to the body, laughing like a maniac, unrecognizable._

"_La-Lavi… What…" Allen couldn't finish his sentence as the Bookman Jr had started to move to Reever, obviously intending to stab him as well._

_But Allen was quicker and barely managed to stop Lavi's arm a few inches before its target, then immediately punched him in the stomach strongly enough to make Lavi pass out._

"_Reever, hurry! We have to take Komui to the hospital wing, and Lavi as well! I don't know what got into him!" Allen said, panicked._

_A few hours later…_

_Lenalee was in floods of tears, inconsolable, clutching at Allen's jacket. The boy was holding her tightly, patting her back to try and soothe her though he knew it was useless. They were sitting next to the hospital bed where Komui was lying, a sheet covering him wholly. The nurses had left the room to let the two Exorcists mourn at will._

"_Why…" she hiccuped. "Why did he do that?… Why did he… my brother… Why?" she raised her wet eyes to Allen, who couldn't give her a proper answer._

_He himself was having a hard time fighting back his own tears, and could barely remain silent. It hurt him, it hurt him a lot to see his friend in that state, and it hurt him even more that he couldn't do anything for her._

"_Where… where is Lavi right now?" she asked with difficulty._

"… _He's been locked up, but I don't know where." Allen replied. He swallowed. "According to Bookman, he's been contaminated by a virus during our last mission. The virus has taken control of his body."_

_Lenalee didn't reply; instead, she kept crying in Allen's arms. The boy's thoughts suddenly went to Kanda, who was currently on a mission himself; and he found himself wishing that the Japanese man was there to comfort Lenalee. Then again, Allen's heart sank as he thought about Kanda; painful memories came back to him and he wondered for an instant if that man would actually have been concerned enough to give Lenalee the comfort she was seeking._

_No, it was better this way. At least, at the moment, Lenalee had a shoulder on which to cry. Unsurprisingly enough, it didn't make Allen feel really better._

----------------------------

A small tear poured from Allen's closed eyelid. Road noticed it, and gently wiped it away:

"You almost make me feel guilty for what I'm doing, poor thing… Anyway, let's get going. Don't try to resist too much, my dear. The more you do, the more you'll have to endure, you know…"

Road plunged back into Allen's dreams, or rather, nightmares.

----------------------------

_It was two weeks since Komui had passed away, and it seemed that awful events kept piling up one after another. Allen couldn't stand it. First, Komui was killed, and by none other than Lavi. Second, the said Lavi was now locked up in some unknow room, and had been undergoing questioning from Leverrier, with no results at all. The worst was, that the red-haired Exorcist seemed to have absolutely no memories of everything that had happened from the moment when the virus took over his body._

_Of course, Leverrier didn't believe that story about a virus since no trace of it was found by the doctors, and he put him under torture to make him spill out, despite Lavi's desperate attempts at defending himself. And since Komui was no longer there, no one could interfere with Leverrier's decisions._

_The whole Order was in a state of chaos, as everyone would suspect the others to be infected. Many of the people there still kept bad memories of the last time when a Noah had taken the form of one of the scientists; it had led to the destruction of the former Headquarters, and to the massacre of almost all the scientists there._

_Allen got permission to see Lavi, and as Link opened the door for him, smell of blood came to his nose. The boy froze when he saw Lavi._

_The red-haired Exorcist was on his knees, arms chained to the wall, and he was in a physical state which was beyond all imagination. He was alive, of course, but there were so many slashes and bruises on his body that Allen doubted he could barely stay conscious. A look at Lavi's fingers showed him that most of them had been broken._

_Allen rushed to his side, not caring about the sight and the smell which made him sick._

"_Lavi… Lavi, it's me, Allen. Lavi, can you hear me?" he asked softly._

_Silence. Then:_

"_A-Allen… Sorry can't really talk to ya…" Lavi was even having trouble breathing normally._

"_Lavi, oh God, what did they do to you?" Allen's body was shaking slightly, in anger, in fury, in pain._

"'_s nothing, don't worry… I'm tougher than that…" he coughed blood._

_Allen bit his lip, then turned to Link who was standing there, stoic:_

"_How uselessly cruel can you be? Can't you see Lavi is no danger for the Order? Or is it that you simply enjoy torturing people like that?"_

"_I'm not the one who gives orders. I simply follow them." Link stated plainly._

"_Dog…" Allen muttered._

"_I will act as if I didn't hear you, Walker. Now if you'll please get out of this room, it's not supposed to be a visit room."_

_Allen couldn't bring himself to move, but then Lavi told him with difficulty:_

"_Go… and don't worry abou' me… Tell… tell Lenalee that I'm fine if she asks. Take care of her…"_

"_I promise, Lavi." Allen replied immediately._

_The silver-haired boy left the room, and headed for his own. No words could describe what he was feeling at the moment; as if someone was trying to tear his mind and heart apart, to draw out all his strength and will. He felt hollow. No, not hollow. He was full of painful emotions which threatened his sanity and made him want to blow his own head up to escape the pain._

_But he couldn't do that, since he'd promised Lavi he'd take care of Lenalee. He knew that the red-haired had a soft spot for her, but Kanda had been quicker. Another point that made Allen clench his fist. That bastard had already broken his heart so he was going to make sure the same thing didn't happen to Lenalee._

_As he was deep in thoughts, he didn't notice the person coming in front of him and bumped into that person._

"_Oh, sorry, I didn't see…" Allen stopped dead as he saw who he had bumped into._

"_Che, Moyashi, just look where you're walking." Kanda said icily. He resumed walking, but Allen stopped him._

"_Kanda, I need a word with you." The boy didn't know where he gathered the courage to talk to the Japanese man; he still hadn't recovered from the break-up._

"_What?" Kanda asked, annoyed._

"_It's about Lenalee. How is she doing?"_

"_How would I know?"_

"_But you're going out with her!"_

"_And so?"_

"_K-Kanda, don't tell me you didn't go to comfort her even once!" Allen was boiling._

"_None of your business what I do with her. Don't waste any more of my time."_

"_It is my business, you bastard. I promised Lavi I'd take care of Lenalee, meaning that I have to make sure that YOU take care of her!"_

"_That rabbit? Che, it was his fault to begin with, if I remember well."_

_Allen couldn't believe his ears. Kanda was speaking as if it had no importance at all._

"_You… Kanda, you're just a…" the boy was at a loss for words._

_Kanda leant his face towards Allen's and lift the boy's chin with one hand, closely enough for him to feel his breath. His heartbeat sped up._

"_You're a annoying brat who pisses me off to no end. I can't believe you actually thought that I liked you. Now make sure you don't appear before me or I may kill you accidently." Kanda said harshly._

_Then he left, leaving Allen frozen on the spot, slightly blushing at Kanda's sudden closeness. What had he expected when Kanda had leant towards him like that? For a second, he imagined that Kanda was going to… kiss him? No! Allen clearly despised the man, yet… yet there was still something buried deep inside him which had made him hope that Kanda would kiss him._

_Allen rushed to his room, and closed the door. He leant on it, and clenched to his own heart. Tears started pouring from his silver eyes. He still had feelings for Kanda, though that bastard was making him suffer, and making Lenalee suffer as well. How could God be so cruel towards his own children? Allen's mind was threatening to shatter into pieces…_

"Then how about you let your mind rest?"

_Allen jumped. There was no one else in the room, so where did that voice come from?_

_"Who… who are you? Where are you?"__ he asked, slightly panicked._

"Don't look for me anywhere, for I am in your mind."_ The voice echoed in Allen's head._

"_What do you mean?" Was he becoming insane?_

"I have been sleeping within you for years, and I am offering you to rest now."

"_But… who are you?"_

"Who I am? But I have already told you. I am in your mind, hence I am you."

"_I-I don't understand… What do you want? Why talk to me now?"_

_The voice was soft, gentle and reassuring._

"I only want to help you, of course. You are suffering a lot, aren't you? Then why don't you let your mind and heart rest? I have been sleeping comfortably in you for all these years, now you deserve the same rest. Let me, let this other part of you take care of your body while you plunge your mind into a soothing slumber. You will see, your pain will fade away, you will be relieved from all of your burdens."

_For a moment, Allen felt dizzy hearing that comforting voice. He wanted to listen to it, to do as he was told, to let his consciousness slowly slip into wherever the voice was telling him to._

"That's it."_ The voice whispered. _"Let your mind drift beyond all the world's pains, to a sleep which will make you forget your life of hardship…"

_Allen let himself slip to the ground and closed his eyes. He was tired, so tired… the recent events seemed to have gradually drained him from his willpower, he was tired of fighting, tired of suffering, tired of seeing others suffer in front of him… Darkness started to slowly engulf him, he was unaware of everything surrounding him except for the gentle voice which kept encouraging him._

_It was true. Allen's heart was progressively feeling somewhat relieved. Nothing to care about anymore, no one to care about anymore, only him…_

"That's it."_ The voice repeated. _"Rest, young boy. You deserved it. Rest and let me take care of everything from now on."

-------------------

Road's look was as scary as her broad grin. Her eyes were locked on Allen, whose skin had started to darken.

"Finally, dear 14th, you've come out. That's right, keep fooling Allen until he gives up his body to you. His mind should be weak enough for you to do it easily. And when you're fully awakened…"

The Noah girl kept her sentence unfinished, but the ominous look in her eyes was pregnant of meaning.

------------------

_Silence… peace… a feeling of being liberated… Allen's mind was sinking into nothingness, yet it was a nothingness he didn't mind. He wanted to forget about everything, about the Order, Akumas, Innocence, Exorcists… about all the Exorcists he'd met until now._

"_No…" he suddenly whispered._

"What is it?"_ the voice kindly asked._

"_I-I can't…"_

"Of course you can, simply let yourself sleep and don't think about anything else."

"_No." Allen repeated, more firmly this time._

"My boy…"

"_No. I can't. There are people here who still need me. Lenalee, Lavi… I can't let them down."_

"You are hurting yourself, my boy. Just forget about them."

"_I promised Lavi I would take care of her. I can't afford to rest now. Sorry but I'll have you sleep a bit more in me, no matter what you say."_

"I'll take care of her for you. Don't worry. Now, don't push yourself anymore."_ The voice was getting agitated._

"_No, only I can do it. You may claim to be me, but maybe I'm just hallucinating, maybe you're not real. I can't let myself turn inconscious."_

"I am real, I am in you, and I am offering you to let go of all your burdens on me. Why do you refuse it?"_the voice asked a bit more harshly than it should have._

"_Because even if you're a part of me, I don't know you, so I can't trust you. Now leave me."_

"But…"

"_Just shut up and leave me!" Allen suddenly burst out._

_Silence followed. No voice answered him. Allen's mind was still a bit lethargic, but it was getting stronger as he recollected himself. He didn't understand what had almost pushed him to fall into complete oblivion, but that wasn't the problem anymore. He refocused again on what pulled him out of that state; he decided to go and see Lenalee straightaway._

--------------------

"ALLEN WALKER!!!!!!!" Road punched the table which broke in two. "How much more do you need for your mind to break? How long are you going to remain that stubborn? Damn it! And here I was so close!"

She was fulminating, walking in the room and kicking in the remaining pieces of the table. One would have said she was enraged, as she started grasping several floating candles and threw them out of anger. That Exorcist's mind was stronger that what she had reckoned, and it infuriated her.

Road looked at Allen with a nasty look in her eyes, but she soon smiled:

"Anyway, your skin color hasn't turned back to what it was originally, meaning that the 14th has breached into you partially. Allen, you're cute and I like you a lot, but right now you really piss me off. I'll have to punish you, but you've asked for it."

The girl sighed, then got back to work.

--------------------

_Allen knocked at the door of Lenalee's room. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal a rather depressed Lenalee. She smiled weakly anyway when she saw him:_

"_Hi, Allen-kun. What brings you here?"_

"_Lenalee, can I talk to you a few minutes? It won't be long, but it's really important."_

_The Chinese girl was surprised by the sudden request, but nodded and let him enter. Both sat on her bed, and she waited for Allen to speak._

"_Lenalee… I'm sorry I'll be blunt, but I need to know. Did Kanda came to comfort you after your brother's death?"_

_As expected, the girl opened her eyes wide at the question. She didn't say anything for a moment, then replied softly:_

"_Kanda… he's been busy a lot lately, he keeps having missions since he's a very skilled Exorcist."_

"_This means 'no' then." Allen paused, he knew that what he was going to would hurt her at the moment, but it was for her own good. "Lenalee, break up with him. He's only hurting you."_

"_Wha-what are you saying? He doesn't hurt me at all! I told you he's just too busy to bother about me!"_

"_And that's the problem, Lenalee! He doesn't actually care about you. Please, believe me, it would be best if you didn't count on him too much. I'm only saying this for you, because I don't want you to look sad afterwards."_

"_Allen-kun." She said. "You don't know anything about Kanda. We love each other, but right now isn't the best time for both of us to spend time together. You're really cheeky to dare tell me that you don't want me to look sad, because it's you who makes me sad right now. No, not sad. You're irritating me. You know what, Kanda has told me about you two. Yes, I'm very well aware that you like him, but I could never have suspected that you'd come to tell me such lies about him." She added coldly._

"_Lenalee…"_

"_There's nothing else to add. If you only came here to tell me that crap, then you may leave now."_

_She stood up and opened the door, waiting for Allen to go out. The boy was stunned by Lenalee's reaction, but thought it was best not to add anything else. So he left, his heart feeling heavier than ever. Behind the closed door, he could hear her sobs. Lenalee was thinking he lied to her in order to have Kanda back… Allen was supposed to protect her, yet he'd made her cry._

_Why did everything have to go so wrong?_

---------------------------

"That will do for now." Road said. "But it surely won't be enough for you, right Allen?"

She got on her feet and headed for the room's exit.

A few minutes later, she was in front of the piano room, where the Earl was playing, and waited there for about half an hour before the Earl finally addressed her:

"Road dear, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with our host?"

"Earl, I have a request."

"And what would it be?" the Earl asked curiously.

"Allen Walker's mind is strong. I have managed to partially break it, but I need something more drastic to finish him up. The dreams I gave him have strongly exhausted his willpower, but I think that it is time for him to face something stronger than dreams. If we want him to be completely shattered, we have to act directly in his reality."

"You want to wake him up?"

"Yes, reality will have a much harder impact on him now that he's already weakened."

"And what do you suggest?"

"You're giving a ball in a few days, if I remember correctly?"

"Indeed. What is your point?" The Earl asked, even more curious.

Road smiled.

"I'd like you to invite some Exorcists. Two Exorcists, precisely."

"Ooh? It sure is a strange request you have. Do you have any particular Exorcist in mind?"

"Yes. Those two will definitely help us erase what's left of Allen."

"In that case, why not? Who are they?"

Her smile broadened.

"Yuu Kanda and Lenalee Li."

"Very well. Then I'll ask Tyki-pon to give them their invitations in person. Is it fine with you, Road dear?"

"Yes! Thank you very much, Earl!" Road said cheerfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Here we are for this chapter! Ty to you who review this story :) And as promised, next chapter, Kanda enters. Please look forward to it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

Two Noahs were talking in a dark room with huge screens all over. On each screen was displayed a different scenery; from various places all around the world.

"Lulubell, have you managed to locate the two Exorcist?" Tyki Mikk asked.

"Yes. The girl is in Spain, the other one is in Japan. They are both traveling with a General and another Exorcist. Here."

Lulubell pointed at two different screens. Tyki looked at them, then smiled with satisfaction.

"Perfect. Do you mind delivering the Earl's invitation to the lady while I deal with the grumpy guy?"

"If that is the Earl's order, then I shall." The female Noah replied.

-------------------------

Lavi was wondering how the hell Krory had managed to beat Jasdevi back in the Ark. The Noah was powerful, for sure, and even Cross had to admit that the battle was on a whole new level. It didn't mean that the general was having a hard time, of course, but it wasn't playtime anymore. Jasdevi's body was a destructive weapon, and if the Exorcists weren't careful enough, they could regret it later. Miranda was ordered to stay behind, since she couldn't attack, and the woman could only obey and watch while the two others were fighting against the Noah.

Actually, it seemed that it was Jasdevi's turn to have fun.

"So, Cross, what do you think of our new body? Like it?" he shouted through the sounds of gunshots.

"Like hell I like this kind of transvestite body!" Cross answered with a smirk.

"Trans… how dare you insult us! We're gonna make you pay!"

The fight went on like that for at least half an hour; there was smoke everywhere and the road was more than destroyed.

"Jasdevi!" a voice suddenly called out.

The Noah turned his head to where the voice came from, surprised. Lavi, Miranda and Cross also looked at the person who'd just came.

"Huh? Oh, Sheryl, what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"The Earl sent me to call you back to the mansion. He wants everyone to be in perfect shape for the ball." the newcomer answered.

"In perfect shape? But I'm in perfect shape! Just let me have fun a bit more, and you'll see how perfect I can be!" Jasdevi answered, annoyed.

"Jasdevi…"

"Ok, ok, I got it. Pfff, what do we do about them?" he asked pointing at the three Exorcists.

"Oi, oi, don't talk so casually about me." Cross said. "I feel like blowing both your heads off for interrupting the fight like that."

"Cross Marian" Sheryl went on gravely. "And you two Exorcists. I have a message for you from the Earl: don't try to go to our location, otherwise all the villages nearby will be destroyed before you even have time to react."

Lavi cursed.

"Taking whole villages hostages, huh? You damn rotten bastards…"

"Now, now, I'm only the messenger here. Anyway, let's go, Jasdevi, shall we?"

"Whatever." A grumpy Jasdevi replied.

Both Noahs soon disappeared in the middle of the fog, leaving a very irritated Lavi, a speechless Miranda and a very indifferent Cross, who was smoking his cigarette as if nothing happened.

"Damn, what do we do now?" Lavi asked.

"For now, I suggest we get a well-deserved rest at the hotel." Cross said casually.

"But… What about Allen? It's for him that you came, right?" Lavi asked, incredulous.

"Don't say it like that, it makes me look like I actually care for that idiot apprentice. Still, I'll look for him tomorrow."

"But the Earl said…"

"He doesn't know me very well, that's all. He won't even notice my presence unless I'm right under his nose. And didn't I say it before? Since when do I listen to orders?" Cross smirked.

--

Back at the mansion, Jasdevi suddenly asked Sheryl:

"Hey, I thought the Earl never sends Akumas in this area because he doesn't want the place to be destroyed."

"Indeed. But the Exorcists aren't supposed to know it." Sheryl answered cheerfully.

---------------------------------------

_Outskirts of Edo, Japan_

Three Exorcists were walking on the ruined landscape of their latest battle against Akumas.

"There's not a single trace of Innocence here. Why the fuck did that bastard send us here?" Kanda spat out, as irritated as usual.

"It's Leverrier, Yuu-kun. And it's not up to us to decide where to go." Tiedoll asnwered gently. "Show some patience, the world is wide and those precious pieces of Innocence are so small… aah, I suddenly feel like painting."

Kanda glanced with a look of disbelief at Marie who merely chuckled.

"It's how our General is." He whispered.

They kept on walking towards the city, intending to rest there; but then a voice suddenly came out behind them:

"Greetings, Exorcists."

The three of them turned around straightaway, and in less than a second, Kanda had his blade under Tyki Mikk's neck.

"You… what are you doing here?" the Japanese man asked threateningly.

"My, my, what a warm welcome. Well, it's not like I don't understand your reaction, however, it's not like you could actually harm me either, Kanda Yuu. Remember?" Tyki was talking pleasantly as if they weren't enemies.

Kanda's grip on his sword tightened as he cast a murderous glare at the Noah, then slowly pulled back his sword, still in fighting stance.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to fight you." Tyki went on with a smile on his face. "I am here to deliver a message from our dear Earl." He turned to Kanda. "He will give a ball in two days and he would be delighted by your presence there. Please take this invitation, it will allow you to enter."

The Noah pulled out an enveloppe from his pocket and graciously offered it to Kanda, who remained still.

"Why the heck should I go to a stupid ball?"

"Oh, I was expecting this question. Let's see… maybe… in order to save your comrade who is currently at the Earl's location?"

"Allen!" Marie realized at once.

"Indeed. You may want to meet Allen Walker again, am I wrong?"

"Che. That moyashi… who cares abou…"

"Yuu-kun, take the invitation."

It was General Tiedoll who had just spoken. His voice was gentle, but it was clearly an order. Thus Kanda had no choice but to comply. He reluctantly took the enveloppe and shoved it in his pocket.

"And please also take this, it's a present from our Earl to you." He then handed Kanda a large box which no one had noticed he was holding.

"What is it?" The black-haired Exorcist asked sharply.

"A suit. We thought you wouldn't have time to get one so the Earl kindly offers you this one." Tyki replied cheerfully.

Kanda didn't make any move to take the box, rather, he was looking at it with disdain.

"It will hurt the Earl's feelings if you refuse his present." Tyki said, still smiling.

"Che. Good for him."

"Now, now, Yuu-kun, don't be stubborn, just take the present and don't make a fuss about it." Tiedoll said again. "By the way, Noah, are we also invited? And why would you have Yuu-kun meet Allen-kun?"

"I fear that the Earl only had an invitation for Exorcist Kanda Yuu, and as for why, I'm afraid that I can't give you a proper answer." Tyki said politely. He then addressed Kanda:

"You should make it in time if you leave now. I believe your Ark will be able to transport you quickly." Then he turned to Tiedoll and Marie: "Do not worry, the Earl actually thought about you, and he also sent you a present to keep you busy."

Tyki's smile turned into a smirk, as a swarm of Akumas suddenly rose behind him.

"Have fun!" And he disappeared immediately in the middle of a horde of black butterflies.

"Damn those Noahs!" Kanda cursed, and was about to activate his Innocence, when Tiedoll stopped him:

"You heard him, Yuu-kun. Leave now."

"But I don't fucking care about that ball!"

"You may not care, but if Allen-kun is there and you can do something for him, then there is no hesitation. Though there certainly is something really suspicious behind all of this, I believe we have no choice but to do as they want, for now at least. Now go, and inform Komui so he can prepare the Ark right away. Don't worry about us, a few Akumas will hardly keep us entertained."

The general had talked in a calm voice, as usual, but the tone behind it was firm. Kanda bit his lip. An order was an order. He was going to have to attend that stupid ball and find that even more stupid moyashi.

-----------------------------------

_Barcelona, Spain_

Krory breathed out as the last Akuma turned to dust at his feet.

"I think we're done for now." He said.

"Yes, well I hope so, because I'm getting tired to spend my time destroying these Akumas which keep appearing from nowhere." Lenalee replied, exhausted.

"Oi, get up you two, you don't plan to sleep here, do you?" Cloud Nine's tone was as sharp as she was attractive. She was standing in front of the two Exorcists who trying to get their breaths back, her whip in a hand and Lau Shimin on her shoulder. "If you want to rest, wait until we come back to the hotel."

She was in a rather bad mood because of the continual attacks they were undergoing since they'd arrived in Barcelona, and the fact that there was no Innocence in sight only worsened up her mood. She sighed.

"Good evening, Exorcists." a voice rose.

In front of the general and the two Exorcists, a silhouette approached. Lulubell was walking to them, a large box and a letter in her hand.

---------------------------------

_Noah's mansion, Austria_

Road ran her fingers in Allen's silver hair once again. His skin was now the same color as hers, but the stigmata had yet to appear on his forehead.

"Now, how about I wake you up, Allen ?"

She closed her eyes and put a hand on Allen's forehead. The process was slow, for Allen was enclosed in his dreams for much time. Road had to be careful while extracting him from his dreams.

After long minutes of concentration, the boy's eyes finally started to open slowly. Everything was blurry around him; Allen blinked a few times before he was able to distinguish a person who was standing next to him.

What was that terrible headache he had? Why was he feeling so… cold, dejected and exhausted? His mind, or what was left of it, started to remember. That's right… Lenalee… Oh God, now she hates me… and Kan… He couldn't bring himself to pronounce the name of the man who made him suffer so much… and Lavi… how was he coping ? ...Damn, his head felt like it was about to explode as too many things came to his mind.

'_I can't bear it. I just can't._' He thought.

Tears started to appear at the corner of his eyes, and he couldn't stop them. _I can't stand this life anymore… Mana…_

He suddenly felt someone gently wiping out the tears from his face, and he turned his eyes to the person, only to open them wide. He sat up.

"Ro-Road!"

"Shhh, Allen. Calm down, you need to rest a bit." Road said soothingly.

"But what am I doing here? Why…"

"Shhh. Don't talk." She whispered.

Then she unexpectedly pulled Allen against her, patting his back.

"Don't you remember, Allen?" she asked quietly. "You came to us. You were in so much pain back there that you came to us. My poor Allen, how did they treat you at the Order? But it's ok now, you're with us. With your family."

At that last word, Allen jumped slightly. His… family? N-No, the Noahs weren't his family. He pulled himself out of Road's arms.

"You… you're not my family. My only family died years ago. I-I couldn't possibly have come here. I-I have to go back to the Order."

"Why?" Road asked gently. "What is it that is waiting for you over there but pain and suffering?"

"I…" Allen was at loss for words. He couldn't think properly, there was something wrong with him, he felt dizzy, but he didn't realize it. His arms were slightly shaking.

An evil grin flashed on Road's face, but went unnoticed by Allen.

"Are you thinking about Kanda?" she asked innocently.

She got the expected reaction from Allen. The boy froze at the name, bit his lip and turned his head away. Again small tears started to run down his cheeks. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them.

"Now, now, Allen, stop crying." Road said comfortingly. She waited a few seconds, then went on:

"What if I told you that Kanda and Lenalee are coming here, for you?"

Allen didn't move for a second, then slowly raised his head. Road chuckled.

"Yes, my dear Allen. They are coming, and they should be here by tomorrow, for the Earl's ball. Say, would you like to take part to the ball too? You will be able to meet them."

It took more than a minute for Allen's shattered mind to register what the Noah girl was saying. Lenalee… and Kanda, coming here, and moreover… for him? The incredulous look in his eyes made Road smile.

"So? Will you go and greet them?" she asked.

After a few seconds, Allen nodded. Road could barely hide her inner feeling of victory. This time, Allen would be completely broken.

--------------------------------

Kanda cursed again. The simple thought of going to a party made him sick.

"Kanda, stop complaining already!" Lenalee scolded him.

Both of them were in front of the huge mansion, staring at it. Lenalee was wearing the dress Lulubell had given her, but Kanda had categorically refused to wear anything else but his usual Exorcist attire. So there they were standing, while other people – obviously guests – were heading for the entrance. Several people glanced at them, but Lenalee couldn't really blame them, since she was certain she and Kanda were making a rather weird couple: a fine and well-dressed Chinese girl, next to a scowling guy with a long, dark coat. The thought could almost have made her smile, if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. They were here to retrieve Allen. None of them knew why only them were invited, nor how they were going to take Allen back, but they didn't have much choice: it would be a matter of luck.

"Shall we go, then?" Lenalee asked, uncertain.

"Yeah."

They walked to the entrance and showed the doorman their invitations – Kanda completely ignoring the weird look he cast him in passing – and entered the main hall.

As she step foot in it, music filled their ears. Lenalee stared in amazement. It was _huge_. The main floor was full of people, yet there was still plenty of room for those who wanted to dance, there were also long tables for buffet. Imposing cristal chandeliers were lighting the whole place, and the Chinese girl also noticed balconies with red curtains on the second floor.

"Che." Kanda's voice brought her back to reality. "How are we supposed to find the moyashi here?"

True. Actually, they hadn't expected that kind of reception. There were so many people, it was impossible that they were all Noahs, meaning that they were 'normal' people. Did the Noahs have so much influence? Kanda didn't get it. Why the hell did the Earl wanted him and Lenalee to come? And why only them? It couldn't be a trap, for if a fight were to occur, too many innocent people would be involved. Unless the Earl didn't care about them being killed. That would make sense. And above all, that would make many corpses to turn into Akumas.

Kanda gritted his teeth. For now, he couldn't do anything but wait and observe.

"Ooh, so you did come!" a voice behind the two Exorcists said. They turned round, to see Tyki Mikk bowing to them with elegance, one gloved hand on his chest. For a second, Lenalee couldn't help but find him particularly attractive, but she quickly shook that idea out of her head.

"I'm very pleased to see you here, dear Exorcists. The dress suits you perfectly, miss Lenalee… Oh, but I see that your partner seems to dislike the suit the Earl offered him, what a pity!"

"Cut the crap." Kanda said sharply. "Where's the moyashi?"

"Blunt, aren't we?" Tyki said, smiling. "Are you sure you don't want to enjoy this party a bit? Have a look around you: there are many beautiful ladies who only wait for you to invite them for a dance. And it would be my utmost pleasure to invite you for this one." He added to Lenalee, who unconsciously blushed a bit.

True enough, several young girls kept glancing at Kanda, who was for sure rather handsome with his fine Japanese traits, but he was totally oblivious to it. The only thing he wanted was to find the stupid moyashi and get out of that place as quickly as possible.

"The Earl wishes that you enjoy yourselves first." Tyki went on. "Though I will make sure you can meet with Allen Walker later. Then, miss Lenalee, will you accompany me for this dance?"

The Chinese girl wanted to decline, but the look in Tyki's eyes made her froze a second. Though from the outside, the Noah looked like a gentleman, his gaze had something… commanding, something which could be interpreted as 'you'd better not refuse or you may not want to know what could happen if you did'. She glanced at Kanda, who simply shrugged.

"No choice." He muttered.

So Lenalee complied, took the hand Tyki was offering her and both of them walked to the middle of the room. Kanda, as for him, retreated in a corner of the huge hall, leaning on a wall and observing around him. It seemed that his dark look was enough to dissuade any woman from approaching him.

'I hate that Moyashi. He should simply die here, end of the story.' But as he thought that, he couldn't help looking at everyone around him, in case a glimpse of silver could be seen.

Meanwhile, on one of the balconies, a girl was having fun watching the people below her. Next to her, in the shadow of the red curtain, a boy was also looking at the scene.

"So, Allen dear, did you spot Kanda?" the girl asked.

"Yes. He's over there, against the wall." Allen replied.

The girl, namely Road, looked at him with an amused face. Allen was barely recognizable. Not only because of his dark skin, but also because of his expressions, and behaviour. Road's treatments had definitely broken a part of Allen's sanity, and he now looked like a mad person, with his wide eyes and that twisted smile. Any mention of Kanda turned him into that distorted figure where no trace of reason could be seen. Of course, the boy wasn't aware of his state at all.

"Do you want to go and see him?" Road asked.

"No, not yet."

Allen then kept silent, and for the next thirty minutes, he did nothing else but watch Kanda intensely with his wide eyes.

Eventually, he said:

"Now, I want to see them."

Road smiled, then from the balcony waved at Tyki who nodded shortly and went to Kanda and Lenalee.

"Let's go." Road said. "Let's go meet your dear friends, Allen."

Allen started to move from his spot and headed for the door behind him. With his back turned to the girl, he didn't see the wicked smile on her lips nor hear what she whispered:

"And let's obliterate what's left of your old self."

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter done! Just in case, there's not supposed to have hints of TykixLenalee, it's just that I find him so refined that I had to make a female character think it ;). Please review if you liked the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

Some people tended to forget that Cross Marian was not only a general, but also a sorcerer. And not many – if none – were aware that he had some relations with the 14th and his brother. The Earl was part of those who knew nothing about the exact nature of that relationship, and it was the reason for the smirk on Cross's lips.

He was on his way to the Earl's mansion, but he was alone since he'd ordered Lavi and Miranda to stay in the small town. Of course, the Exorcists had protested, but Cross didn't really care about that. And anyway, the two kids wouldn't have been able to follow him to where he was now.

For Cross was currently using a path no one knew about. It was a path made by the 14th, and it was accessible only for those with sorcery talent. Moreover, the 14th had locked all the data about that path into Timcampy's memory, and only a person who had the key to unlock it could read that data.

Of course, the Earl was totally ignorant of the 14th hidden paths, meaning that he didn't know that Cross was currently walking freely to his place, with Tim as a guide.

------------------------------

Lenalee didn't know why, but she was feeling nervous at the thought of finally meeting with Allen again. She glanced at Kanda, who was as stoic as usual, as both of us were following Tyki Mikk out of the main hall. The Noah had told them that Allen was waiting for them in another room, more suitable for a reunion between friends. He led them through several corridors then finally stopped in front of a door where Road was also standing.

"Hello, Exorcists. I'm glad you came, and Allen sure is too!" she greeted Lenalee and Kanda happily. "Go in, he's waiting for you inside!"

She opened the door and let both Exorcists pass, then closed the door behind them. She then turned to Tyki:

"I just hope Allen won't destroy everything in the room when he goes out of his mind." She said pensively.

"It can't be helped. Anyway, I think that the boy's face is going to scare them a bit."

"That's the whole point, Uncle Tyki."

"… I see. Still, I really dislike that face of his; why did it turn into that?"

"Well, I'm not sure but it's certainly because of what's happening inside him at the moment. You see, he's still struggling with what's left of his mind against the 14th who is progressively taking over him."

"Oh, is that so? Well, anyway, I'm going back to the party. See you later, Road."

"Sure. See you later, Uncle Tyki."

Road simply stood in the corridor, waiting for whatever would happen next.

Inside the room, or rather, living room, Lenalee was looking around her, admiring the sumptuous furniture and decoration, worthy of a real noble mansion. She got back to reality at Kanda's voice:

"Moyashi."

Lenalee looked straightaway at where Kanda was watching, and froze on the spot. Her eyes opened wide, and she let out a small gasp.

In front of them, Allen was sitting cross-legged on an armchair, a cup of tea in his hand. Well, the only thing which made Lenalee identify him was his silver hair, but that put aside… the person in front of her couldn't be the Allen she knew. His skin wasn't the usual white it used to be, instead it was dark grey like the Noahs' skin. And his look… she never saw such an insane look in his eyes, almost like a insomniac's eyes. Then there was that smile he displayed, a distorted smile, not like the usual gentle smiles that Allen would give. What on earth was happening? It couldn't be Allen!

Next to Lenalee, Kanda was frowning, obviously also surprised at the view. Allen put his cup on the small table next to him then stood up and walked to them, a broad and twisted smile on his mad face.

"Kanda, Lenalee… It's been a long time, isn't it?" Even his voice sounded weird.

As he approached the two Exorcists, Kanda started to draw out his sword, and Lenalee stepped back. That made Allen stopped moving.

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly. "Why do you step back?"

"Don't come closer." Kanda said coldly.

"Wh-What's the problem, Kanda? Didn't you come for me? She said you were coming for me!" Allen spat out angrily.

In a second, he was unrecognizable. Anger spread across his face, and his body started shaking violently; one could have said he was totally out of his mind, which wasn't entirely wrong. Then he looked straight at them with his wide eyes:

"Unless… Yes, that must be it… You came to kill me, didn't you? Isn't it enough that you toyed with me like that, now you also want to kill me?" Allen cried in madness.

_"Yes. They are here to kill you. But you won't let them do as they wish."_

Allen jumped. The voice. It was back. And since nor Kanda nor Lenalee had reacted, it meant that only him could hear it. Of course, since it was part of him.

"No. I won't let them do as they wish, indeed." Allen muttered silently.

_"They betrayed you, they never were your friends to begin with."_

"You're right." He kept muttering under his breath.

_"No one never was your friend at the Order."_

"Yeah."

_"I can help you."_

"You can?"

_"Yes. I told you, I can feel your pain building up within you, and I can take all that pain away from you."_

"How?"

_"Rest. Let your mind fall asleep, and let me take care of everything. You will feel relieved beyond your expectations."_

"…"

Meanwhile, Kanda and Lenalee hadn't moved yet, unsure on what to do, wondering what was happening to Allen, why he was suddenly talking to himself, and what was he saying? Still, Kanda had fully unsheathed his sword and was ready to activate it, while Lenalee was still behind him, fear and concern written all over her face. What did Allen mean by 'toying with him'? And how did he turn into that… that thing he was now? Was he even the real Allen, or was it just a trap set by the Noahs?

Their attention was then drawed when they heard the boy move; Kanda reacted quickly and jumped on the side to avoid the attack aimed at him. Allen had activated his Innocence; no, it wasn't his usual Innocence, it was something deformed, vaguely resembling his Crown Clown, but it felt tainted, impure.

The boy started attacking them violently, crushing many pieces of furniture on his way, but he didn't care about that. The two Exorcists activated their own Innocences, Lenalee dodged Allen's activated arm easily while Kanda rushed on him with Mugen.

Outside the door, Road raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it has started." She merely said. "I should take a peek inside."

She half-opened the door. It was quite a mess inside. Kanda was fighting Allen, and Road heard him shout at the silver-haired boy:

"Oi, Moyashi! Stop that crap already!"

Pointless.

"You betrayed me, Kanda." Allen's hollow voice said.

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Don't play dumb."

Allen wouldn't hear anything. Then, he suddenly activated his Crown Belt, caught Lenalee and Kanda with it, and threw them outside through the window. Road, seeing that, winced slightly, feeling sorry for the two Exorcists.

Kanda flew away, but managed to land safely on his two feet on the grass, while Lenalee fell… right into Cross's arms.

"Oh, what is this? A cute lady falling from the sky right in my arms? Must be my day today." He said with a smirk to the astonished Chinese girl.

"General Cross! Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Paying a little visit to my old friend, that fat Earl, and saving my idiot apprentice in passing."

"Oi, we're not alone here." Kanda snapped.

Indeed, the three of them found themselves surrounded by several Noahs: Tyki Mikk, Road, Sheryl, Lulubell… and the Earl.

"My, my, who do we have here? I would be curious to know how you managed to get here without the twins noticing. I did tell them to keep their eyes open in case you would attempt something. I suppose I should have been clearer." The Earl said.

"It's a secret, fatty Earl." Cross replied mockingly.

"I'm not fat. And anyway, I think I have a fairly good idea about how you reached this place. Tyki-pon, take this nice golem for me, if you will."

"Hey, hey, that's my golem, Earl. Don't you dare touch it." Cross said, frowning lightly. His hand was already on his gun, ready to draw.

"I suggest you don't do anything reckless, Cross. You may have not noticed, but we are five Noahs against you three Exorcists."

As he said that, a loud noise came from behind them. They turned their eyes to where the noise came from, to see Allen who had jumped from the window and landed on the ground in the middle of a cloud of smoke. His head was down, and his face still partly hidden by the smoke. Then he spoke with his voice which had turned back to normal:

"You're wrong, Earl. I'd say it's five Noahs against _four_ Exorcists, or rather…" he then raised his head and went on with an evil grin: "… against three Exorcists and a half-Exorcist, half-Noah."

Lenalee, who was still in Cross's arms, gasped. Even the general wasn't smirking anymore, and Kanda cursed under his breath.

As Allen raised his head, his face looked like his old, usual self. Except for the dark skin… and the stigmata on his forehead. He was walking towards them with assurance, his Innocence – no more deformed – activated, with that sly smile on his lips.

"Greetings to you all. It's been a long time, isn't it?"

The Noahs looked at him, and the Earl's usual grin broadened even more.

"Welcome back, 14th. Now that we are all here, let's resume, shall we?"

"I agree. You were saying that…"

"Hey, hey." Cross cut. "There's something I don't get here. You have awakened the 14th, but he's supposed to be your enemy, fatty one. So I'm curious as for why you did that."

"Are you? Well, I suppose there is no harm in telling you, since it won't change anything. I've awakened our dear 14th because I need him for my new Ark." The Earl replied happily. "And I'm not fat."

"What do you mean?" the 14th – now in Allen's body – asked abruptly.

"Well, I know you put some hidden rooms and concealed data in the old Ark which is now in the Order's care, and I need them to build my new Ark."

"And what makes you think that I'm going to do nicely as you tell me to?" the 14th asked curiously.

The Earl didn't answer, instead he turned his eyes to Cross.

"You wouldn't like Cross to die, right?" he said after a few seconds of silence.

Allen's body stiffened.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" he asked, his voice shaking very slightly, but enough for the Earl to notice.

"Well, don't think that I'm an idiot. I know you two have some kind of relationship, and you can't afford him to die. Your reaction tells me that I'm not mistaken."

The 14th bit his lip.

"Never mind that, since we're going to fight here and now."

"Well said." Cross replied as he started to pull his gun out, while still holding Lenalee in his other arm.

In less than a second, Lulubell, Tyki and Kanda had moved, and a second later, Lulubell had a knife on Cross's neck while Kanda's blade was threatening to open hers, and Tyki had his hand plunged into Allen's chest, right at his heart. Everyone froze.

After a few seconds of silence, the Earl clapped in his hands twice.

"Now, now, as I said before, we outnumber you. So I kindly suggest that you don't try anything stupid."

"Using both of us as hostages against each other? How low of you, fatty." Cross sneared.

"Che, you don't want Cross nor the moyashi dead, if I understood well." Kanda snapped.

"Reluctant, aren't we? Well, it's true that I'd rather them to be alive for now, but if you give me no choice then I can kill them. I already have part of what I want. Right here."

He was holding in his hand the golden golem which was desperately trying to escape from the grip.

"Thank you, Road." The Earl told the girl who handed Tim to him.

"Hehe, you're welcome, Earl. It was easy since no one paid attention to that poor golem."

"Now, I reckon this golem has its memory full of useful data I could extract." The Earl told Cross.

"You sure you'd be able to extract them? I fear only I and the 14th are." Cross answered.

"I guess so. That is why, I've just decided that I'd take you with us."

"Ha? Are you nuts, fatty? Why would I go with you?"

"Tyki-pon." The Earl simply said.

Tyki nodded and pushed his arm in deeper. Allen gasped. He had gripped his heart!

"Ok, ok, I got it! Stop that immediately." Cross sighed. "Stupid apprentice…" he muttered.

"You're being reasonable, Cross. Now, Lulubell, please pull back your knife." The Earl ordered the female Noah, who obeyed at once. Kanda also pulled back his sword, though fury could be seen in his eyes.

"Good. Cross, if you may put this lovely lady down and come with us."

Cross sighed again, then delicately put Lenalee down on her feet, brushed his lips against her cheek, making her blush, and blinked at her. Then he walked towards the Earl, hands in his pockets as if it was nothing serious. The Earl, looking satisfied, adressed the two remaining Exorcists:

"I thank you for coming to my party, and wish you a pleasant trip back." He said with his large smile. "And thank you for helping me awake the 14th."

The second later, all the Noahs, including Allen, and Cross had disappeared. Kanda kicked a nearby tree out of rage, said tree fell to the ground.

"C-Calm down Kanda… I know it's frustrating, but…"

"It's not frustrating. It makes me want to hit that moyashi for bringing us so much trouble, and hit myself for being this useless!"

Kanda was boiling inside. He had been given a mission and failed, which was a tremendous blow at his pride. But was he frustrated only because of his own weakness, or also because a certain silver-haired boy was starting to make him feel concern? Kanda quickly got rid of that last thought; he didn't care about the moyashi at all. Or so he wanted to convince himself.

"Let's go back to the town first. We have to pick up Lavi and Miranda." Lenalee said.

-----------------------------

"Allen what!!!" Lavi almost shouted. "No kidding, he… turned into a Noah?"

"Yes, Lavi, that's what I'm saying. And General Cross is with him, too." Lenalee said, sighing.

"Dunno if that guy will be able to do something for him, according to what you've just told me, he can't do much since they keep Allen as a hostage against him."

"Yes, and they also keep him as a hostage against the 14th."

"That's crazy… It's just too crazy…"

"If-if we go there and try to save them, we'll all be k-killed?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

"No, they will greet you like a friend and offer you some tea before giving you back the moyashi and Cross." Kanda snapped harshly. That woman's stupid questions pissed him off. Actually, everything pissed him off at the moment.

"Kanda… don't take it out on Miranda…" Lenalee scolded him gently.

"There's still something I don't get in your story." Lavi went on. "What was the point in you coming to that ball?"

"Well… it's still unclear for me. The Earl thanked us for helping him awake the 14th, I don't know what he meant. But there's something else, and it might be related to it. When we saw Allen-kun, he said that we toyed with him and betrayed him. No, actually, he said that _Kanda_ did."

The Japanese man shrugged. Lavi turned his eyes to him suspiciously.

"Tell us the truth. What did you do to him?"

"Che."

"Really, Yuu, you must have done something, try to remember. Did you threaten him with Mugen because he said hello to you? Or did you attack him because he smiled to you?"

In less than a second, Mugen was at Lavi's throat, and small crimson drops started to bead from his neck.

"Kanda, stop that! Lavi was joking!" Lenalee said, panicked.

"This is no time for jokes." Kanda replied sharply as he sheathed back his sword. A single glare at Lavi was enough to make the red-haired get his point.

"Yeah, I know, sorry, sorry." He said hastily. "But seriously, what do you think they could have done to Allen? Maybe they made him believe that Yuu actually did something to him? You know, that Road girl, that time in the Ark where she got me… I can assure you that it wasn't a very pleasant experience. It was like I was in the middle of a nightmare, she made me see plenty of horrible stuff, to take control over my mind."

No one said anything during the following minute. Then Lenalee spoke:

"Hm… There's something else." She said hesitantly as she pulled something out of her pocket. "General Cross put this in my pocket when we were at the mansion earlier. I think the Noahs didn't see it."

"Che, so that's why he was carrying you all the time." Kanda said.

"He was?" Lavi asked a bit abruptly.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Here is what he gave me."

Lenalee showed the three other Exorcists a small item, small enough to fit in her palm.

"It looks like the device you put in golems." Lavi said.

"I thought so too, and moreover, General Cross told me something right before he put me down. He said 'piano room'."

"Piano room? You mean the piano room in the Ark where Allen played?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know, but it's the only possibility."

"Then we need to go back to Headquarters?" Miranda asked.

"… I suppose so. I'll show this device to my brother, maybe he'll know what to do with it."

"There's a problem." Kanda suddenly interrupted. "Leverrier."

Lenalee almost jumped at the name.

"Do we let him know about all this or no?" Kanda went on.

"Obviously no." Lavi answered immediately.

"But how will we manage to hide it from him?" Lenalee asked.

"Che. We don't tell him, that's all."

The three other Exorcists sweatdropped.

"Well… we could do that, but I highly doubt that he'll be stupid enough not to notice something."

"Che, then just keep your mouth shut and that will be enough."

"Kanda…" Lenalee started.

"No." Lavi cut. "Yuu's right. We'll simply have to be careful when we get back there. I'll ask Panda to help us with that, since he's got no tie with that Leverrier guy, he can easily do as he pleases."

All of them remained silent for the next minute, then Lavi spoke again:

"It's settled, then. Let's call Komui to tell him we're heading back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Here we are for this chapter, hope you liked it! If you didn't, then I'd be grateful if you told me what was wrong. And a big thx to you readers who are still following this story, and an even bigger thx to those who reviewed :]


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

A/N: nothing much happening in this chapter, really. But I don't want to rush things since I can hardly imagine writing something like 'they all went to rescue the 14th, succeeded, then he turned back into Allen, Kanda tells him he loves him and they live happily ever after.' Anyway, the next chapter should be posted tomorrow or in 2 days, so be patient :]

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

"Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Komui literally jumped on his sister as she stepped out of the Ark.

"Bro-Brother, let me go! I can't breathe!"

"But I missed so much! And I was so afraid you would get hurt!" Komui said tragically.

"I'm fine, as you can see…"

"By the way, why isn't Cross with you?"

"Ah… that is…"

"We don't know where he is." Kanda cut.

They had to be careful on what they were saying, since not only Komui, but also Leverrier and Link were present, obviously waiting impatiently for the Exorcists' report. Bookman was also there, silent.

"Is that so? Well, it doesn't surprise me." Komui replied happily. "Anyway, I suggest you get some rest, then…"

"Then you report to me in an hour. All of you." Leverrier cut sharply. "And you'd better not be late."

That said, he left, followed by Link. Komui sighed.

"I suppose he's pretty pissed off that we didn't warn him about you going to the Earl's location…" he said, looking at Lenalee and Kanda. "But we were in a hurry at that time and I couldn't afford to let him know, he'd probably have refused to let you go."

"It's ok, brother. Anyway, there's something that we all need to discuss about, later." Lenalee lowered her voice, as if she feared that Leverrier could still hear her.

"Panda, we may need you help too." Lavi told his mentor, who punched him in his head.

"Don't call me Panda, stupid one." He simply said.

"Leverrier must not know about it." Kanda added. "When can we meet?"

The supervisor thought for a second, then:

"Hmmm, how about 7 a.m. in my lab, tomorrow? I'll pretend you all have to undergo some examinations under my care. Checking you Innocences, stuff like that." he said, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Ok, brother. But there's no way you are going to actually check our Innocences. They work perfectly fine." Lenalee replied quickly.

"But-but…" Komui started to whine.

"She said our Innocences work perfectly fine." Kanda interrupted him, his sword suddendly on Komui's neck.

"Ah ha… I can see that, Kanda… You don't need to show me that close." The supervisor sweatdropped.

With that, Kanda left the room without adding a single word.

"Sorry, brother, since our failure to bring Allen-kun back, he's in that kind of mood. You'd better not irritate him too much." Lenalee said apologetically.

"It's not really a change…" Lavi muttered.

--

_Three hours later_

Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and Miranda were at the cafeteria. Lavi sighed:

"Damn, I'm glad the report meeting is finally over. I thought I was about to hit that guy with my hammer."

"But it's fine. We managed to keep the matter of the device secret." Lenalee replied.

"Yeah. Still, you saw the look on Leverrier's face when we said that Allen has turned into a Noah? I think he was about to kill us for not having preventing it from happening… that bastard…"

They all remained silent after that. The only thing left to them was to put their hopes in that small device given by Cross.

-------------------------------

Cross was locked in a rather large room, well furnished, with all the comfort he needed. A golden prison, indeed. Well, he didn't really mind that the Noahs were treating him with consideration, he could enjoy fine food and wine, the only thing which was lacking was a nice woman to spend his time with him.

He heard the room's door being unlocked, then a person came in.

"Cross Marian, the Earl would like to see you right now. If you will please follow me." Tyki asked kindly.

"Geez, what does that fatty want?" Cross asked, but got up from his seat anyway. When he passed next to Tyki, the latter stopped him, and handcuffed him.

"Just in case." He said with a smile.

The Noah of Pleasure took him to a huge room which looked like some sort of research laboratory. The Earl had his back turned to Cross, working on something. The 14th – in Allen's body – was sitting next to him, also handcuffed, looking bored to death, and Lulubell was keeping an eye on him.

"Earl, Cross Marian is here." Tyki said.

"Oh, very well, thank you, Tyki-pon. You may leave now."

As the Noah did so, Cross entered:

"Hey, fatty. What do you want with me?" he asked arrogantly.

"I'm not fat. And I have a question for you, since our dear 14th here doesn't seem to be very cooperative." The Earl answered sweetly.

"But I told you I didn't know at all!" The 14th complained.

"Whatever." The Earl turned to Cross, delicately holding Timcampy in his gloved-hand. "Now, here is the question: where is the lacking data?"

Cross raised an eyebrow.

"Lacking data? What do you mean?"

"That you have obviously removed some pieces of data from your golem, and I wish to know where they are, and what they contain."

"Dunno. You took my golem and dissected it by yourself, so maybe you've erased them by mistake." Cross sneered.

"Don't be so unrespectful!" Lulubell snapped.

"It's fine, Lulubell." The Earl said in his usual cheerful tone. "Anyway, Cross, would you happen to think that I'm stupid? I've already analyzed everything your golem held in its memory, and I highly doubt that the data is complete."

"Beats me. Ask the 14th, he was the one to give me Tim, and I merely took it. Never really bothered about what could be lacking." Cross answered.

"Hey, hey, Cross, don't put all the blame on me." The 14th cut, bored. "I put the data in Timcampy fine, but you could have broken it somewhere and erased the data, by mistake." He added, imitating Cross.

"Duh, I wouldn't be so careless. Maybe you fucked up when you put the data because you were being chased by the fatty one."

"You…" the 14th started, a hint of annoyance in his voice, but the Earl cut him:

"Now, now, stop bickering like kids, you're giving me a headache. I'll be nice for today, and let you go back to your rooms with no punishment. But be careful, next time, I might get angry if I don't have the answers I want." he said, like he was talking to unruly brats.

"Oh, no, Daddy's gonna punish me. I wonder how?" Cross asked mockingly.

The terrifying look which suddenly appeared on the Earl's face could have frozen all the flames of Hell, but Cross was worse than Hell, so he didn't even care.

"You may not want to know yet, Cross. But to give you a hint, my dear Road is rather skilled when it comes to punishments. Now, Lulubell, please take them back to their rooms."

-------------------------------

Komui was examining the device Lenalee had just given him in his working room.

"Well, I suppose the only thing we can do is to put this into a golem and see what happens." he told the five present people, namely Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda and Bookman.

He then opened a drawer of his desk, took an empty golem out, and carefully inserted the device in it. The golem immediately flapped its wings and remained floating in the air, then a projection suddenly came out of it. All had their eyes on it. It was a recording of Cross.

_"Ok, since you were clever enough to know what to do with this device, I'll be short: the data I've put in this will allow to locate Timcampy, wherever he is, and to have access to the location without being noticed. Use the Ark. I can't really explain what will happen next since I've never used this function before, it'll be up to your brains, if you have some. Oh, and better take the old Bookman, just in case."_

The recording ended there. There was a second of silence, then Lavi said:

"Wait, wait. He's telling us that we have to use this thing to go to him, but he didn't even said how to activate that function!"

"I have to admit that wasn't really clear. He didn't say why I have to go too." Bookman agreed. "Did Cross tell any of you something else back there?"

Lavi shook his head: "No he… Yeah, he did!" he turned to Lenalee: "You told us he said something like 'piano room', right?"

"Oh, true! I completely forgot about that…" Lenalee nodded. "Does it mean we have to go to the piano room in the Ark?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. He said in the recording 'use the Ark" so that must be it. Well, shall we go now?" Lavi asked happily.

"Now? Without any kind of preparation?" Komui asked.

"What preparation do we need, really? It's not like we could be better prepared by waiting any longer."

"But…"

"I agree with the rabbit." Kanda cut suddenly. "The quicker we act, the less time Leverrier will have to react."

"Yuu! Thank you so much for supporting me! I'm very touched, you know…" Lavi cried out in joy as he hugged the Japanese man.

"Get off of me, you sick rabbit!" Kanda replied as he hit Lavi in the face.

"Fine, fine. Still, are you that much in a hurry to get your beansprout back? That's so cute!" the red-haired asked teasingly.

The death glare he received was enough to shup Lavi's mouth.

Komui sighed, but he couldn't hide the small smile on his lips.

"I suppose you're right. Then let's go to the Ark now. I'll call Reever there too."

So all six of them headed for the Ark's room, where Reever was already waiting for them.

"So, what's the problem, boss?" the Australian man asked.

"Hi, Reever. Well, we need to send them into the Ark now." Komui replied.

"Oh? Where to? I didn't hear of any mission lately."

"To be honest, I don't have any idea as to where, it will be up to them once they go in." Komui said, pointing at the Exorcists behind him.

"Huh?" Now Reever was obviously intrigued.

"I'll explain to you later. For now, let's open the Ark quickly. It would be bad if Leverrier were to come in right now and ask unwanted questions!" Komui said cheerfully.

"You mean… he doesn't know about this?"

"Nope."

Reever scratched his head, then smiled:

"I get it. Let's do it then."

Both of them activated the Ark's entrance, as the Exorcists and Bookman were getting ready to get in.

"Kanda, we stay in contact via your golem." Komui said.

"Fine." The Japanese man replied.

They entered the Ark, and the entrance closed behind them. They found themselves in the middle of a circular room with several doors, the usual room they were in each time they used the Ark.

"How do we get to the piano room?" Miranda asked.

"_You see the black door?"_ Komui's voice asked. _"Count four doors on its right. There's a corridor behind it, take the corridor, and it's the 14__th__ door on your left."_

"Ok."

They reached the door, and Lavi opened it. The room was like the first time he had set foot in it: white, empty but for a single black piano in the middle.

"Damn" Lavi muttered, "it reminds me of that time when I first came here. Allen was the one who had saved us all from the Ark's download. I kinda feel nostalgic, don't you guys?"

"True… I was so glad you and Kanda and Krory-san were alive back then." Lenalee replied softly.

"Oi, we don't have time for that kind of useless talk." Kanda said sharply.

"Yuu, you're meaaaan! Don't you feel even a bit grateful towards Allen for saving your life?"

"Che, I don't care about that moyashi. Never asked him to save me."

"Is that so? So why are you joining us now? You could stay at the Order." Lavi asked maliciously.

"Shut up. I don't want to rot there."

"Hehe, whatever Yuu-chan…"

"Don't fucking call me by that name!"

They were interrupted by Bookman who coughed slightly to bring back attention.

"Miss Lenalee, can you let the golem out?"

"Oh, sure." She said while taking out the golem with Cross's device.

As soon as she released the golem from her hand, it flew right at the piano and landed on it. Then it opened its 'mouth' and a projection came out of it; it was the Earth globe, and there was a small glowing spot on it. Miranda pointed at the spot:

"Look there! Maybe it's where Allen-kun is right now?"

"Yeah, or at least, where Timcampy is. But the probability that Allen is there too is high." Lavi said. "It's in Japan. But how do we get there now?"

"Look!" Lenalee said. "Weird symbols are spinning around the globe!"

Indeed, some strange luminous symbols had also appeared and were turning around the globe. All the Exorcists were gazing at that odd projection, not knowing what to do.

"I see… that is why Cross Marian said I'd better come with you…" Bookman said quietly.

All of them turned to him.

"What do you mean, Panda? You know what these things are?"

"Yes, I do, stupid apprentice. It's the sorcerers' writing."

"Sorcerer? Like Cross? How come you never told me anything about that?" Lavi asked, surprised.

"Cross is a sorcerer?" Miranda interrupted.

"Yes, he is. And a powerful one." Bookman replied. "Now back to this."

The old man pronounced a word, and the symbols suddenly changed, more letters appeared, floating in the air. The room went dark, only lit by the projection. In the end, the whole thing looked like a glowing text, which only Bookman seemed to understand.

"It's an incantation." He said. "Fine, I suppose I'll have to read it."

He started chanting. As he did, the piano started playing alone, as if an invisible person was hitting the keys, which made Miranda jump and the other Exorcists stare in amazement. Even Kanda looked somewhat impressed.

The melody kept playing while Bookman was concentrated on reading the text for several minutes. The music had something entrancing, a soft melody which could soothe any tormented mind and make them forget all their worries. Exactly like when Allen had played it.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the music stopped, bringing back the Exorcists to reality.

"I'm done" Bookman merely said.

"Geez… You have a knack of spoiling the atmosphere, you know, Panda." Lavi complained. "Damn, I thought I was going to fall asleep."

"Stop whining and rather have a look here." The old man said, pointing in front of him.

They all looked at the direction he showed, and saw a passage which had opened; it looked like a corridor but no one could see what was inside, for it was pitch black.

"Now listen to me well." Bookman went on. "It seems that this passageway will lead you to your destination; I have to stay here to keep it open, so you'll have to do without me. I think I can keep it open as long as I want, but don't slack. And take the golem with you."

They all nodded, and Lenalee put back the golem in her pocket.

"Then, shall we go?" Lavi asked as he walked to the dark corridor and entered it. As he put a feet in it, small lamps suddenly appeared on both sides of the corridor, lighting the way. He was soon followed by Kanda, Lenalee and Miranda. Together they started walking silently through that strange passageway.

"I didn't imagine anything like that…" Lenalee spoke to herself. "The 14th has some strange tastes."

As they were walking, white music notes appeared on the path as to show them the way. No one could tell how long they walked, and no one really talked during that time. Miranda looked as anguished as ever, Lenalee was staring at the ground, Lavi looked bored, and Kanda…

Kanda was deep in thoughts. Actually, he was since he had returned from Austria. Why? Because of Allen's words back then: _'you toyed with me'_ _'you betrayed me'_. He didn't want to show it, but it rather bothered him; what was the meaning of those words? Of course, he could put it on the fact that Allen wasn't really himself at that moment, but still, Kanda felt that there was something wrong. He tried to remember what could have made the moyashi pronounce those words, but nothing came to his mind. For sure, they weren't the best friends in the world, but Kanda never did something to _betray_ Allen.

Something else was bothering him: the fact that he couldn't get Allen out of his mind. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt particularly concerned for the silver-haired boy, though he didn't know why, and it troubled him that a mere boy could affect him to that extend. The others were right: he was more touchy than usual, and Allen was the cause of it.

Finally, after what seemed ages to the Exorcists, a white door appeared in front of them.

"Think it's the exit?" Lavi asked.

"One way to know." Kanda answered as he immediately reached for the handle.

_'I'm coming, Moyashi, so you'd better be safe or I swear I'll finish you off myself for all the trouble.'_

------------------------------------------------  
So, as I said above, I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or in 2 days (probably in 2 days, though). Allen's rescue will start then ;) Hope to see you all there, and as always, many thx to those who read/rewiev this story :]


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

As Kanda grabbed the door handle straightaway, Lavi put a hand on his to stop him.

"Hey, wait a second Kanda. We don't know what's behind this door so we should be careful."

"I'm not stupid." the Japanese man replied sharply.

"I know, but lately you tend to be rather… impulsive."

"What does that mean?" Kanda glared at Lavi.

"Kanda, don't take it like that." Lenalee cut. "We're as worried as you are about Allen-kun, but we must remain as careful as possible, that's all."

Kanda turned to Lenalee and shot her an icy look with his dark eyes, which sent a chill down her spine, and made Miranda step backwards.

"First, I'm not worried about the moyashi. Second, useless chat here won't help us being more careful."

Lavi sighed, then release Kanda's hand.

"Fine, fine. You're not wrong after all. Let's go." He said with a small smile.

Kanda ignored him and opened the door, ready for whatever would come behind it. It was another room, which strangely looked like the piano room in the Ark, except that it was totally black, and there was no piano inside. The four Exorcists stepped inside, looking around them but the room was empty.

"Great. So what do we do now?" Lavi asked.

"Maybe throw you against the wall to break it." Kanda replied, obviously irritated.

Now it was Lenalee's turn to sigh.

"Kanda, please, try to cool down a bit. It's getting hard on all of us." She said.

"Che."

The Japanese man cursed silently. He knew he was being abnormally rude to everyone around him and couldn't help it; he blamed it on a certain moyashi who kept messing with his mind.

"Back to the topic, what do we do now?" Lavi asked once more.

"Do think the golem General Cross gave you could help?" Miranda asked the Chinese girl hesitantly. The latter took the said golem from her pocket.

"Oh, we can try but I don't think…"

She stopped speaking as the small golem flew to the middle of the room and opened its mouth, a luminous word came out, but it was written in the sorcerers' language.

"Damn, Bookman isn't here to read it." Lenalee said.

"Hey, hey, don't forget you have an apprentice Bookman here!" Lavi replied. "While Panda was reading his stuff, I memorized everything with my Bookman eye, and I can read this word." He said proudly.

"Then hurry up and do it." Kanda snapped.

"Right away, my Lord."

As soon as Lavi pronounced the word, several large screens appeared on the walls around them, exactly like in the white piano room, besides, under each screen a white door appeared. The displayed scenes were familiar to none of them, until Lavi pointed out at one:

"This one! Look at this one!"

The other three turned their heads to the screen, and Kanda's heart jumped.

"It's Allen-kun!" Lenalee said.

"No, it's the 14th." Lavi corrected gloomily.

Indeed, they could see him on the screen; it was that same usual young face, the same silver hair, but it wasn't the Allen they knew. It was a stranger, who had taken possession of his body. He was reading in what seemed to be a room of a Japanese-style house, and there was a small black butterfly on his shoulder.

"A Tease, Tyki Mikk probably put it there to keep an eye on him." Lavi said.

"Do you think all the places we see on these screens are the different destinations we can go from here?" Lenalee asked.

"Given the fact that there are doors under each one of them, I'd say yes. It's exactly like in our own Ark where we are able to see the place we want to go before going." Lavi replied. "Which means that if we take this one, we'll get to Allen. But I can't see Cross anywhere."

He barely finished his sentence that Kanda was already heading for it.

"Ah, Yuu! Wait, there's Tyki's Tease. The Noahs will be aware of our presence as soon as we are there. And we have to find Cross too." The glare Lavi received from the Japanese Exorcist had dissuade him from telling Kanda not to be so rash.

"I'm not stupid. And Cross can take care of himself alone."

"I know, but… bah, never mind… You're right, we might as well go and see by ourselves." Lavi gave up.

Lenalee couldn't help but smile, and she whispered at Miranda's ear:

"No matter what he says, Kanda does care for Allen-kun."

"You-you think so?"

"Yup! Come on let's go, Miranda." Lenalee said happily. The golem flew to her and landed on her shoulder.

Then the two female Exorcists followed Kanda and Lavi, crossing the door.

As expected, on the other side of the door, it was the 14th's room. The Noah was quietly reading his book, and raised his head when he saw the four Exorcists appear in front of him. There wasn't even a glimpse of surprise in his dark brown eyes at the sudden intrusion, instead he merely raised an eyebrow and said:

"Oops. There's gonna be some action here."

"What do you m…" Lavi didn't have time to finish, as he was cut by a voice behind:

"Pleased to meet you again, Exorcists."

Miranda jumped as she turned round to face the Noah of Pleasure who was displaying an elegant smile. The four Exorcists immediately got into fighting stances, as Tyki spoke again:

"The Earl was expecting your visit, but I'd say I'm rather surprised at how quick you were to find us. I wonder how you managed to do it."

"We're not here to talk." Kanda replied coldly.

"Ah, yes, I guessed so. You plan to take our dear 14th away from us again, don't you? But I'm afraid I can't let you do so."

He was standing between the Exorcists and the gate they had come from, preventing them from escaping.

"I don't give a fuck about you. We'll simply beat the crap out of you and take Moyashi with us. Innocence, activate!"

Kanda charged at Tyki, who dodged, leaving free access to the gate. Lenalee reacted immediately:

"All-I mean, 14th, please come with us!" she said as she grabbed Allen's wrist and pulled him to the door.

But a swarm of Teases surrounded both of them, stopping their movements.

"Damn it! We must close the gate before they enter and reach the Ark!" the 14th shouted. He pronounced a word, and the door disappeared. For now, the Ark and the Order were safe from any invasion.

Lavi activated his own Innocence, ready to get rid of the black butterflies; however, a scream from Miranda drew his attention:

"Lavi-kun! On your left!"

The red-haired man turned his head in time to dodge the knife blade aimed at him. Lulubell attacked again. Where the hell did she come from? Lavi wondered, as he knew she couldn't go through the walls. Then it suddenly came to him.

"You were the Tease on Allen's shoulder!"

"Correct. And you are going to die." She replied placidly.

Meanwhile, Kanda was having a hard time against Tyki, since the Noah was pretty good at countering his attacks with his strange star-shaped weapon, careful that the Innocence blade didn't touch him. Kanda swore; he was getting more and more irritated as he couldn't land a single blow on the Noah. And fighting in such a small room wasn't very convenient. So he did something very natural to solve that problem: he blew out a wall, making the ceiling collapse as well. There was a huge hole in the wall, opening on the outside.

"My, my, aren't we pretty hot-blooded?" Tyki sneered.

"Kanda! Be careful, damn it! The ceiling is falling over!" Lavi shouted at him, while trying not to get hit by the pieces of ceiling. "Miranda, Lenalee, watch out!"

The two women, surrounded by hundreds of Teases, were trying to find a way to escape since they couldn't reach the gate because of the Teases. Then Lenalee activated her boots, grabbed Miranda with her hand.

"Miranda, take Allen-kun's hand and don't let go!" she ordered.

As soon as the German woman did so, Lenalee used her boots to jump through the whole Kanda had made, and landed outside, as Miranda and Allen fell on the ground.

"Ouch… that was pretty violent, young lady." The 14th complained.

"S-Sorry, but we couldn't stay over there any longer, I just wish Lavi and Kanda managed to get out as well.

She looked at the house, but could barely see anything due to the clouds of dust raised by collapsing of the room. But soon enough, the figures of the two Exorcists appeared, along with Tyki and Lulubell who were still fighting against Lavi and Kanda.

"We have to go help them." Lenalee said.

"Agreed." The 14th replied. "But first, we need to put your golem somewhere safe. If something happens to it, we may not be able to go back."

Lenalee thought for a second, then handed the golem to Miranda.

"Miranda, since you can't really fight, please keep it for me and stay behind."

"B-But…" Miranda stuttered.

"Please, we don't have time. Keep it safe, we're all counting on you!" Lenalee repeated as she ran back to Lavi and Kanda, followed by the 14th whose Innocence was already activated.

"How come you can use Innocence while you're a Noah?" Lenalee asked.

"Simply because Allen Walker is my host, which means I can fully use his body as mine."

Lenalee didn't say anything for a second, then:

"I'm warning you: we will do whatever possible to pull you out of this body and get Allen-kun back after we're done here. So don't think you'll be able to keep this body for long."

They didn't have time to add anything else, as they joined up with the four others who were still fighting.

"Hey, now it's four against two, Lulubell. Shall we call for reinforcement?" Tyki asked.

"Pointless." She barely replied.

"I know, I was just asking in case you didn't want to tire yourself too much."

"Hey, don't ignore us like that!" Lavi shouted as he cast a huge snake of fire on the Noahs. Lulubell jumped on the side while Tyki simply let it pass through his body.

"You're right. We're being rude to you. Well, let's fight seriously!" Tyki said, grinning.

Meanwhile, Miranda felt helpless watching Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Allen – no, the 14th – struggling against the two Noahs. Were they that strong that even four Exorcists couldn't do anything against them? And where was General Cross? And the Earl? All that uproar should have drew him out, yet he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, there." A voice behind Miranda made her jump. She turned round and saw a man, a Noah given the color of his skin, who slightly resembled Tyki Mikk, though he looked older. She stepped back, as panic started to overwhelm her.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't want to scare you, I'm here to ask you to hand me this nice golem here over, that's all."

"Wh-who are you?" Miranda asked as she stepped back again.

The Noah raised an eyebrow, then chuckled.

"God, you're right! I didn't even introduce myself to such a lovely lady! I'm Sheryl Kamelot, at your service. Now, may I have the golem you're holding? I promise I won't do you any harm."

Miranda shook her head firmly, though she was slightly shaking out of fear.

"I can't do that. I was told to keep it safe."

"Really? Well, that's a pity because I'd rather avoid hurting women whenever it's possible, but it seems you don't give me any choice." Sheryl replied, sighing.

Miranda gulped. She didn't have time to escape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
So, here is the 10th chapter, as promised. First attempt at writing some action, so tell me what you think? And since I've been really motivated lately, the next chapter will be out soon as well. Anyway, reviews are always welcome :]  
And to wishingstar7: I couldn't reply your review since you commented anonymously O_o, so I'm doing it here: thx for the nice comment, and you keep it up with your super story too!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

Warning: Character death... and the stuff about Cross's Magdala Curtain is a pure creation of mine, necessary for the plot (you'll see when you read). I hope no one will mind it. :]

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Lavi and Kanda were both fighting against Tyki while Lenalee and the 14th were busy dealing with Lulubell; no side had the advantage on the other one, but the Exorcists were clearly starting to get exhausted. A sudden explosion distracted them for a second, and Lenalee cried:

"Oh no! It's coming from Miranda's spot!"

"Don't let your attention down, Miss." The 14th reminded her as Lulubell charged at him.

"I have to go help her!" Lenalee replied, and immediately left the battle to run towards the clouds of dust raised by the explosion.

She saw Miranda's silhouette in the middle of the dust; she was running completely out of breath, blood trickling from her temple. She called the Chinese girl out as soon as she saw her:

"Lenalee! There's another Noah…"

"Just come here quickly!" Lenalee cut her.

Another blast almost hit the two female Exorcists, but thanks to her Dark Boots, Lenalee had managed to quickly grabbed Miranda's hand and avoid the hit. She then jumped back to the battlefield, where her friends were having a hard time.

"I'm sorry, Miranda, I should never have let you alone over there…"

A new sound of an explosion made them jump again, but this time, it came from the building. Even the Noahs seemed surprised, as they turned their heads to the direction of the house, only to see it starting to crumble to the ground.

"What happened?" Lulubell asked.

"Beats me. Hey, Sheryl, was it you?" Tyki asked the Noah who had joined up with them.

"Me? Are you kidding, Tyki dear? How could I destroy our own house?"

"Then who…"

Two shadows appeared in the middle of the clouds of dust. Two familiar silhouettes.

"Earl!" Lulubell cried out.

"It's Cross!" Lavi said at the same time.

Indeed, the Earl and Cross were facing each other, the general with his gun pointed at the Earl, and the latter with his sword out.

"Cross, you're being very irritating you know?" the Earl spoke. "I'm getting tired to see my mansions being destroyed by you."

"Hey, hey, it wasn't me last time." Cross sneered. "And as for this one, I heard someone demolishing a wall, so I thought I'd do the same. Blame the one who started it."

"Well, nevermind that now. I have something more interesting to do right now."

The Earl turned his head to the Exorcists, and landed his terrifying eyes on Miranda, or rather, on the golem she was holding.

Neither Cross nor the Exorcists had time to react. In less that a second, the Earl had disappeared from his spot and reappeared next to Miranda. He displayed a wicked smile as he watched the golem which was now in his hand.

"How did you…" Miranda started to ask, but the look the Earl gave her was enough to shut her mouth.

"I thank you for this, Exorcist. Now…"

"Damn! The golem must be destroyed!" The 14th suddenly shouted. "We can't let the Earl have it!"

Cross immediately aimed at it, shot, but missed his target. He cursed.

"Oh, no no no, Cross. I won't let you do that." The Earl said sweetly. "However, since I have no use of you anymore, I shall now get rid of you all. Except for my dear 14th, of course. Lulubell, Sheryl, Tyki-pon, you may resume the battle while I put this little golem somewhere safe."

He barely finished his sentence that the three Noahs had already charged at the Exorcists, with the firm intention of not disappointing the Earl.

"We can't let the Earl keep the golem!" the 14th said again. "Damn it, if he managed to activate the gate, your Black Order is done for!"

"Care for yourself first before thinking of the Order." Lulubell said calmly as she plunged her knife in his side.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee cried in horror.

"Don't worry, the Earl wants you alive, so I won't kill you." The female Noah said to the 14th who was on his knees holding his bleeding injury, wincing in pain. Lulubell was about to grab him when Lenalee jumped on her, making her step backwards.

"I won't let you lay a finger on him." She said threateningly.

"Even if he's a Noah?" Lulubell asked.

"We'll make Allen come back, no matter what. We don't care about the 14th or whatever he is."

"Hmpf. Very well. I'll simply kill you quickly then." She rushed to the Chinese girl.

Miranda had taken advantage of that little talk to carry Allen, no, the 14th some place farther, and activated her Innocence to heal his wound temporarily.

Meanwhile, Lavi and Cross were facing Tyki and Sheryl respectively. The apprentice Bookman suddenly asked in the middle of the fight:

"Where's Yuu? I don't see him!"

"The other brat? Right behind you kicking the fatty's ass!" the General replied while dodging one of Sheryl's attacks.

"What??" Lavi quickly glanced behind him.

Indeed, the Japanese hadn't wasted any time and was fighting the Earl, fully intending to take the golem back, or to destroy it if he had no choice. So there he was, clashing swords against the Earl who was still displaying a broad yet evil grin.

Kanda didn't know what was giving him all the stamina to charge again and again, with no hesitation, no pause, like he was driven by some invisible force. There was only one thing in his mind, that he couldn't afford to fail this mission. _'Moyashi, I'm taking you back with us, I swear.'_ Don't ask Kanda where did that thought come from, for even he himself didn't know. He had no idea why he was thinking about Allen Walker while he was facing the one considered as the most fearsome enemy ever. To give him strength? _'Like hell.'_

Under a sudden impulse of recklessness, Kanda unleashed his second illusion, Nigentou, and launched a powerful blast at the Earl. The explosion was terrible, but Kanda, breathless, could discern the Earl's silhouette in the middle of the smoke. He was slowly coming towards the Exorcists, and as soon as Kanda could see his face, he could tell that the Earl wasn't happy at all.

"Damn you, Exorcist…" his voice was shaking in anger. In his hand, the last pieces of the smashed golem were falling to the ground. "I'll make you pay for that."

"Yuu! Retreat!" Lavi's voice rose.

Kanda glanced at him; he saw Lavi waving at him. The red-haired man, along with Lenalee, Miranda and the moya-the 14th were all gathered under Miranda's Innocence time shield.

"Hurry up and come here, idiot!" Cross added, while shooting at the Noahs. His another Innocence, Maria was also there.

The Earl was ready to kill Kanda, so the latter didn't hesitate, he rushed to the group of Exorcists. As soon as he reached them, Cross ordered:

"Magdala Curtain!"

The protective veil fell on them, making them invisible to their enemies' eyes.

"Pfew, right in time, Yu." Lavi let out a sigh of relief.

"That was pretty good, you managed to destroy the golem." The 14th commented.

"Look at the Earl now. He looks frightening…" Lenalee replied, slightly shaking.

Indeed, from where they were, they could see the infuriated face of the Earl, and the startled looks of the other Noahs. They could hear them also:

"They are still somewhere around here. I can feel it." The Earl said.

"But where? Damn, I hate that Cross Marian." Tyki sighed.

"Keep watching the area, they didn't leave the place." The Earl ordered.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can feel it." He merely replied.

Under Magdala Curtain, things were not much better.

"Damn, they are not leaving!" Lavi cursed.

"Heeee? Why did my Time Recovery desactivated?" Miranda exclaimed. "Oh no! You're bleeding again!" she added when she saw the 14th bent in two as the wound was back.

"It's because you are under Magdala Curtain. Here, no attack can reach you, but neither can you use your Innocence." Cross replied. "Sorry, dude."

"Very convenient…" the 14th replied, visibly in pain.

"Well, now we've got a problem. How the hell are we supposed to go back to the Order? We need to hurry there to treat him." Lavi pointed out.

Silence.

"Can't you create a door?" Miranda asked the 14th.

"Hey, hey, I'm a musician, not a magician. I don't make doors appear at will." He replied. "Moreover, I'm pretty badly injured. Show some mercy to me."

"As useless as ever." Cross sneered.

"Look who's talking…" the Noah snapped back.

"Could you just stop arguing like children? You kinda remind me of Yu and the beansprout, you know." Lavi sighed.

Kanda glared at him, but Lavi pretended he didn't notice.

"Hmm… well… I think I have an idea, but I don't know if…" Miranda started hesitantly.

"Just spill it." Kanda cut her impatiently.

"Y-yes. Well, I was thinking that I could use my Time Recovery to make the gate appear again."

"Oh, why not? We could try." Lavi said.

"No, there's a problem." Lenalee cut. "General Cross will have to cancel Magdala Curtain in order for Miranda to activate her Innocence. Which means we'd be all exposed."

"Damn, you're right."

"Well… I could activate both my Time Recovery and my Time Out to prevent the Noahs from attacking us." The German woman added. "I've been training on that for quite some time, but I can only last up to two minutes, and that is when I'm fully rested."

Lavi scratched his head.

"Which means we'd have only two minutes to go back to the Ark. Think it's possible?"

"Yes, the corridor wasn't that long, but since Miranda couldn't follow us, there's no point in it." Lenalee replied.

"Then we can just leave her here." The 14th said.

"Don't even think about it." The Chinese girl immediately replied. "We won't leave anyone behind, and remember that she came for _you_. Allen-kun would have never even mentioned it." She added coldly.

"I'm not your Allen-kun…" the 14th replied, panting slightly.

Silence again.

"N-no, he's right, Lenalee. You have to leave me behind." Miranda finally spoke out.

"Not happening." Lavi replied straightaway.

"We don't have the choice. The stupid moyashi needs to be treated." Kanda said. To him, dark skin or not, stigmata or not, Allen Walker was still Allen Walker. And at that moment, he didn't care at all if a sacrifice had to be made in order to save him.

"He's right. We can't afford to waste any more time here." Cross agreed.

"B-But…" Lenalee started.

"No. Now listen to me." Cross's voice suddenly turned dead serious. "We're in a state of emergency, so emergency decisions must be made. I can't see any other option, so we're going for this one."

As Lenalee and Lavi were about to answer back, the general added in a tone which suffered no argument:

"It's an order. If I consider you to be a hindrance, I'll act accordingly, and don't expect me to be nice."

The two Exorcists tightened their fists, but didn't dare say anything, taken aback by Cross's sudden change of tone.

"It's settled then."

--

The small group reached the spot where the door was supposed to be, under cover of Magdala Curtain. Kanda was helping the 14th walk, which clearly astonished Lavi, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Whenever you're ready." Cross addressed Miranda.

"Y-Yes."

"Miranda…" Lenalee started, then suddenly hugged her, tears falling out of her eyes. The German woman was quite surprised, but hugged back, smiling faintly.

"We don't have time." Cross reminded. "But know that you're a brave Exorcist."

Miranda inhaled deeply, then nodded to Cross. At the same time, the latter canceled the protective shield and the former activated her Innocence:

"Time Out! Time Recovery!"

In a few seconds, the gate appeared in front of them. However, in those few seconds, the Noahs had also rushed to them.

"Hurry and get in!" Cross said.

The 14th, who could now move freely since his wound had disappeared, passed through the gate first, followed by Kanda, then Lenalee, then Lavi, and finally Cross. They ran, as quickly as they could, without slowing down.

But Lavi glanced over his shoulder, and saw Miranda on her knees, trying to keep both her techniques activated. _'Damn it.'_ He stopped, then rushed back in the opposite direction. Cross noticed that and was about to call him, when Lavi cut him:

"Sorry, Cross. Your order is one that I cannot obey!"

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted.

"Don't stop running, stupid girl! That guy made his choice, leave him! Don't waste your friend's sacrifice any more by acting foolishly!" Cross ordered as he gripped her wrist tightly to prevent her from going back.

Meanwhile, Lavi was running to Miranda. The Noahs were launching their attacks on her, and her Time Out was weakening. Before Lavi managed to reach her, a shot hit her through her fading shield.

"Miranda!" he cried out. "Hang on!"

Too late. The shield completely disappeared, leaving the injured female Exorcist open to any attack. _'But that means I can also attack them!'_ Lavi thought as he immediately activated his Innocence.

A long snake of fire came out from his hammer, directed at the Noahs who were forced back. Lavi took advantage of that moment to pick Miranda up.

"Please bear with it a bit more, Miranda! Come on, reactivate your Time Out!" he said while running back to the Ark and carrying her in his arms.

"La…vi…" Miranda's face was twisted in pain. She was bleeding heavily and having trouble breathing. "I'm trying…"

In a miraculous attempt, she managed to put the shield back, but Lavi could see how much it cost her.

"Hang on, hang on!" he kept repeating her. "We're almost there!" he was running as fast as he could.

Eventually, he saw the door to the piano room.

"Look, Miranda! It's almost over!" he cheered up.

"That's… good… I don't think… I can… more…"

"Don't give up!"

He crossed the door, and landed in the familiar white room, where everyone else was waiting anxiously, including Bookman.

"Lavi! Thank God you're alright! And Miranda!" Lenalee gasped as she saw all the blood on her body.

"It's ok now, Miranda. You can desactivate everything." Lavi gently told her.

But the body in his arms was limp, Miranda's eyes were closed. She didn't react when Lavi shook her slightly. Bookman quickly went to her, take her pulse, and after a few seconds, shook his head.

There was a second of silence. The 14th suddenly collapsed on the floor, but Kanda caught him in time. The Noah's wound was open again.

"No…" Lenalee whispered. "It can't be… Miranda…"

"…" Lavi couldn't find anything to say.

Again, silence fell on the room. Cross eventually spoke:

"She died while fulfilling her duty as an Exorcist. You should all be proud of her. But now is not the time to care about the fallen ones. There's someone here who is still alive and can be saved." He said, looking at the 14th, who was breathing heavily and sweating because of the pain.

That brought Lenalee and Lavi back to reality.

"You're right. Let's go back to the Order." The Chinese girl said firmly.

----

Cross was the first to get out of the Ark, followed by Lenalee and Lavi who was still carrying Miranda's body. All of them froze as they saw their welcoming committee. As Kanda also set foot out the Ark, still supporting the 14th, he wondered for an instant what had made them all freeze. Then he understood.

In the room, not only Komui and Reever were there, but also Leverrier, Link and several armed guards.

"You are all under arrest for insubordination against authority. Except for Mr Walker: you are under arrest for high treason." Leverrier merely declared icily.

------------------------------------------------------------  
This chapter's finally done! First of all, I'd like to apologize for the super huge mistake I made in my last chapter, it's edited now. So, a big thx to .Usagi, kyokoshizuno and kaydoodle for kindly reminding me that Innocence can hurt Noahs.... You don't know how lame I feel for having forgotten something like that --__--.  
Anyway, about the present chapter, I'd appreciate feedbacks about it: do I deserve to be bashed for Miranda's death? Is Cross too OOC? Is there something you didn't like?  
And thx again to you all readers, and reviewers :]


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The current situation at the Black Order was chaotic since the group of Exorcists had returned from Japan through the Ark. Leverrier and his dogs had taken control all over the place and all decisions weren't up to Komui anymore. The Chinese man was sitting at his desk, thinking about the recent events and the situation at the moment.

As soon as Allen, or rather, the 14th had crossed the Ark, he had been taken away by guards on Leverrier's orders. Komui had managed to convince him to treat Allen's wounds before doing anything else, but the supervisor blamed himself for not being able to help the boy more. Right now, Allen was locked in a cell, and only got out to undergo interrogations.

There was Miranda too. None really had had time to mourn her death since her body had been taken right away to be burnt. At least, Komui had been able to perform a small ceremony for her, though not many people attended given the circumstances. And even fewer people actually knew that she had sacrificed her life to give the other Exorcists a chance to escape.

Then there were Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda. Each of them were locked in separate cells, their Innocence kept by the guards who watched the doors of their cells. The last time Komui went to visit them, Lenalee was depressed, mainly because of Miranda's death and the fact that Allen was imprisoned as well. Lavi was more or less in the same state, and he knew that his mentor couldn't do much to get him out of that mess. It was lucky enough that Bookman wasn't charged with anything, due to his position which wasn't really that of an Exorcist, and thus, not under Leverrier's hierarchy. As for Kanda, Komui couldn't say much about him. When he had asked the Japanese man if he was alright, he merely shrugged with the usual scowl on his face. Komui hadn't insisted.

And last of all, there was Cross Marian. Who had simply vanished from the Order. Which had put Leverrier in a state of undescribable fury. As a result, all four Generals were absent, since the three others were on missions.

"Supervisor Komui." A voice called out.

Komui raised his head. It was one of Leverrier's watchdogs, they were all over the place, keeping watch on every living person within the Order's grounds. He sighed.

"Yes?"

"Leverrier requires your presence at his office now, if you please." The guard said flatly.

"Fine."

He got up and followed the other man to Leverrier's office. In the room, there were several other guards, including Link, but the only person Komui's eyes actually locked on was the 14th.

He was standing in the middle of the room, with the huge seals Komui had once seen on Allen's arms to conceal his Innocence, though this time, the seals were also all over his body. The Noah didn't look frightened or worried, instead, he was rather bored, acting as if the situation was of no importance to him. However, Komui could see on his face that he wasn't completely healed. It seemed that Leverrier had ordered the doctors to give him the minimum treatments in order for him to survive. It made Komui clench his fists.

"Good afternoon, Komui. Take a seat." Leverrier's sickly sweet voice rose. Komui complied.

"Well, I called you here because I thought you would like to attend the interrogation of Sir Allen Walker, alias the 14th." He went on.

"Please don't say it like the boy and I were the same person." The 14th said casually.

Leverrier glared at him.

"You don't seem to understand the situation you're in, 14th." He snapped. "I strongly advise you not to open your mouth unless I order you to speak."

"Yes, yes. I got it." The 14th sighed deeply.

"Very well. Let's start now. I'll be blunt: where are the Noahs hiding right now?"

The 14th opened his eyes wide, kept silent for a few seconds as if he had never heard a more stupid question than this one. Then he forced a small laugh:

"Hey, now. You don't seriously think I know in which mansion the Earl moved after we destroyed the one in Japan? I already told you they don't really consider me to be on their side."

"Wrong answer." Leverrier merely said, then glanced at Link who nodded curtly, joined his hands together and pronounced something Komui identified as a sort of short incantation. He didn't have to wait long to know what it was supposed to do, since a second later, the 14th let out a small cry as his body spasmed like he had been electrocuted.

"What…" Komui stood up, but Leverrier stopped him.

"Do not worry, this is simply a warning. The seals covering the 14th's body are made to prevent the Innocence user from activating it. Basically, it lowers the synchronization rate. For equipment-type users, it does no harm to the body, but for parasitic users, it can cause great pain depending on how long the seals are activated. Now, let's resume, shall we?" Leverrier addressed the 14th with an odd smile.

The Noah didn't reply; he merely glared at the man in front of him.

"I'll ask this once more: where is the Earl's current location?"

"And I'm telling you I don't have the faintest idea about it. I'm the Earl's enemy, not ally."

"Too bad for you, wrong answer again." Leverrier said.

The seals released another discharge, stronger this time, making the 14th put a knee on the ground. He gritted his teeth this time, so as not to let a single sound get out of his mouth.

Komui was worried. He knew that Leverrier wouldn't kill the 14th, but that didn't mean he wouldn't make him go through hell; he was well-know for that, and Lenalee's trauma was evidence enough of the fact.

"Leverrier, I don't think he's lying." Komui interceded on the Noah's behalf. "We all know that he'd tried to kill the Earl, and was chased by him for that. There's no way…"

"Supervisor Komui." The older man cut him coldly. "You are not in charge of this case, I reckon. I invited you here because I thought you'd be interested, but if you start to be a hindrance, then I shall have you escorted back to your office." Turning to the 14th, Leverrier added: "Sorry for the interruption. Let's go on."

Komui bit his lip, then turned his eyes to the 14th who gave him a quick smile, the kind of smile which meant 'I'm tougher than that. He won't have me so easily.'

Komui highly doubted it.

* * *

Kanda was on his way back from training to his room, followed by two guards. He, like the other Exorcists, had been given permission to train on the condition that they had to train in a secured room, in other words, in a room where seals had been put to prevent the Exorcists from attacking the guards. Of course, that didn't help improve Kanda's naturally bad temper, but he didn't have much choice.

As he was walking in the corridor, he saw a group of people coming in front of him. At first, he didn't pay much attention to them as he recognized the uniforms of Leverrier's dogs. Then a flash of silver caught his eyes, and he automatically turned his gaze to that direction. The Japanese man stopped dead.

Next to Leverrier, a guard was carrying an unconscious body, Allen's body in fact. It was covered with large bandages with strange symbols on them. The group walked past Kanda, who was still standing there and managed to catch a glimpse of the boy's state: there was sweat all over his face, and his traits were distorted by pain. Kanda was about to say something, when one of his guards told him:

"Sir Kanda, please move on."

The Japanese man grunted, then resumed walking. At the end of the group, there was Komui, who glanced at Kanda with a defeated look but none of them pronounced a word. It wasn't necessary, since Kanda already knew that Komui would go and see him later to explain the situation.

Back in his cell, he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to find some rest. But he couldn't. Images of the moyashi kept flashing back in his mind, he couldn't get rid of those few seconds where he saw the inanimate body, and Komui's helplessness. Something was bothering him inside, and he was fairly certain that it wasn't only due to the current situation the Order was in.

* * *

A knock on the door woke him up.

"Sir Kanda, Supervisor Komui wishes to see you." A guard said from the other side of the door.

"Fine." Kanda merely replied, as he sat up on the edge of his bed.

The Chinese man entered, and closed the door behind him.

"They let you talk to me without surveillance?" Kanda asked.

"Yes, they do. But only because they have thoroughly searched for whatever I could have had on me which could have been considered 'dangerous for the safety of the Order'." Komui replied, sighing.

Kanda shrugged.

"What did they do to the moyashi?" he asked again, getting right at the topic which had bothered him for hours.

"The 14th, you mean. They interrogated him."

"You're not gonna make me believe a simple interrogation put him in that state."

Komui sighed again.

"You know that an interrogation lead by Leverrier is not what you could call a simple interrogation… You saw the seals on Allen's body, didn't you? Well they can seal his Innocence, and in so doing, causing a great pain to his body."

"What? Do you mean that bastard…"

"Yes, every time Leverrier wasn't satisfied with the 14th's answers, he sent some kind of electric discharges via those seals. And God knows how hard it is to satisfy him."

Silence followed Komui's words. Then he went on:

"Well, I'm going to the hospital wing to see how Allen is doing."

"They won't stop there, will they?" Kanda suddenly asked.

"… No, indeed. Leverrier doesn't care about the truth, he simply wants to be told what he wants to hear, even if they are lies."

With those words, Komui left, leaving Kanda alone. The Japanese man barely slept on that night.

* * *

A few days later, Kanda was called in Leverrier's office. In the room, he saw Lavi and Bookman who were also standing in front of the desk; the red-haired man smiled at him when he saw him enter.

"Ah, well, now Exorcist Kanda is here, I shall assign you your mission." Leverrier told them. Then he turned to Bookman: "I still don't get the point in you following them."

"History records." The old man merely replied. It was an obvious lie, but Leverrier didn't have the authority to order him anything.

"Whatever. Now, here is the mission data." He went on, handing the two Exorcists a folder. "Your train leaves in an hour."

"Train? Why don't we use the Ark?" Lavi asked.

Leverrier glanced at him, then answered dryly:

"This isn't any of your concern. Now, I suggest you get ready or you'll miss your train."

Two hours later, the two Exorcists and Bookman were sitting in a train compartment, silent. Naturally, they were escorted by two of Leverrier's watchdogs. The atmosphere was tense, but if either Kanda or Lavi were feeling nervous, they didn't show it.

Actually, the Japanese man was more annoyed than nervous because of the presence of the two guards. He wondered whether they would follow the Exorcists to the battlefield, watching them as they would slice Akumas and not doing anything if one of them were to get in trouble. Not that Kanda would ever get in trouble. Still, the guards irritated Kanda who could barely stand seeing them, immobile, hung-up, and blindly obeying orders like machines.

In the end, Kanda got up from his seat and headed out.

"I'm going outside." He merely told the guards, who nodded.

"Wait for me, Yuu-chan! I'm coming too!" Lavi said cheerfully, as if he was thankful that someone had finally relieved some of the tension.

"You cannot, Exorcist Lavi." One of the guards interrupted.

"Why is that?"

"Orders. You are not to be left alone together. Or I have to come with you." The man replied mechanically.

"Hey, hey… What do you think we'll be able to do out there? We're not ploting a revolution or something, you know."

"I still have to come to make sure." The guard said, standing up. But he was stopped by Kanda's blade under his neck.

"We're just getting some fresh air. Nothing else." He said icily. For a second, Lavi almost froze as he saw Kanda more pissed off than ever.

"Fine." The guard answered. "But if you're not back in ten minutes, I'll come."

Kanda didn't deign to reply as he got out of the compartment, followed by Lavi. They went out to the back of the compartment, and Kanda let the wind blow on his face, relaxing his whole body, eyes closed. He sighed. Lavi looked at him, then smiled. It was rare to see Kanda so calm.

"I wonder how Allen's doing." Lavi suddenly spoke, loud enough to cover the sound of the wind.

"… I saw him a few days ago." Kanda replied, opening his eyes.

Lavi was waiting for him to go on, but since the Japanese man kept silent, he pressed him on:

"And? Was he doing fine?"

"No."

Silence again. Now Lavi could see on Kanda's face that something was bothering him. For a moment, Lavi considered the fact that his comrade was worried about Allen, but quickly shook the idea out of his head. There was no way Kanda could actually worry for anyone that deeply.

"Care to tell me a bit more?" Lavi asked patiently.

"He was unconscious when I saw him. That Leverrier bastard was bringing to the hospital wing. Komui told me he tortured the moyashi to try to get some answers from him about the Earl."

Lavi opened his eyes wide.

"The fuck! Is Leverrier so stupid that he can't see Allen's one of us? Damn it!"

"Moyashi, perhaps, but not the 14th." Kanda replied cooly.

The lack of emotion in Kanda's voice startled Lavi at first, but then, coming from Kanda, it wasn't surprising.

"Still! Does that bastard enjoy torturing people that much? Every time I see him, I just want to see him dead." Lavi's fists were shaking in anger. "Damn it, and while we're on a stupid mission like this, Allen has to go undergo God-knows-what kind of torture for the simple pleasure of that asshole! And how the hell can you remain so calm? I know you don't like Allen that much, but…"

"We have to get him out of there." Kanda cut him, his voice still even.

Lavi looked at his comrade a few seconds, rather puzzled by his words. He had pronounced them as if it was simply an obvious thing to do. Again, there wasn't any sign of concern on his face; he was simply focusing on a task to fulfill. The red-haired Exorcist sighed, then smiled slightly. After all, that last sentence could be Kanda's way to show he was somehow caring a bit.

"You're right. We'll save the 14th. Then turn him back to the Allen we all know. Even if we have to destroy the whole Order for that." Lavi replied happily.

Kanda didn't reply.

That damn Moyashi had better be grateful to them for all the trouble he put them into.

---------------------------------------------------------  
Here you are for a new chapter. Damn, my Yullen obsession isn't getting better at all... Anyway, feel free to give me your opinion on this chapter, as always :] And thx a lot to those who review regularly, it's a big help :] And to those who simply read, well I can only hope you still enjoy yourselves. See you all next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Where do they keep him locked?" Kanda asked Komui who had come to visit him to his cell.

"Who do you mean?" the Chinese man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Che." Kanda was sitting on his bed, arms and legs crossed, leaning against the wall. He wouldn't answer such an obvious question. Komui smiled.

"If you mean Allen, then he's on the third floor. Same as the infirmary, in case they need to bring him there quickly."

"How thoughtful of them." Kanda said sarcastically. "Which room exactly?"

"The one with guards in front of the door, naturally. But why do you want to know?" Komui asked curiously.

Kanda didn't reply. He was looking at the ground and his gaze was lost somewhere far away. Komui sighed slightly.

"I fear he won't stand the treatment much longer. It's been going on for more than a week already…" He added.

"How many guards?" Kanda cut him abruptly.

"Well… normally, there's only Link and another one. Why?"

Again, there was no answer.

"Anyway, I have to leave now. The Generals are still nowhere to be found, and Leverrier wants me to locate them."

"What do you mean, 'the Generals'? I thought only Cross was missing." Kanda said, slightly surprised.

"No. We haven't been able to contact the others for several days now. And it's the same with Krory and Marie who were with Cloud and Tiedoll. I wonder what's going on."

A voice rose behind the door:

"Supervisor Komui, your time with Exorcist Kanda is up."

"Yes, yes, I'm leaving." Komui sighed.

After he left the room, Kanda started to think about Komui's last words. All contacts with the four Generals were lost? And only a few days after Cross's own disappearance? There was no need to be a genius to understand that there was a link between that and the Order's current situation. Damn, if only he could find a way to communicate with the stupid rabbit or with Lenalee. But that Leverrier bastard had planned everything so they couldn't talk to each other, except when they were sent on missions.

Kanda che-ed, then lay on his bed. Thinking too much wasn't part of his habits, particularly when it was to rescue someone else. And more particularly when it was to rescue the moyashi.

* * *

"Eeeh? The Generals are missing? And Krory and Marie as well?" Lavi asked his mentor.

"That's what I said. As for the reasons, I can only make speculations, but what came to my mind first was that Cross Marian must have somehow contacted the others and told them not to get in touch with the Headquarters." The old man replied.

"Wow, that guy can actually be useful sometimes!"

"Lower your voice, idiot." Bookman reminded him.

Since he was under no one's authority, he had managed to get Lavi out of his cell, on the pretext of needing him for work at the library. Though there was supposed to be no guards to keep an eye on them, they could see a sentry passing in front of the library regularly.

"We need a diversion." Lavi spoke to himself.

"Hm?" Bookman raised an eyebrow.

"For Allen." The red-haired went on, lowering his voice. "That's the only thing which can help us get Allen out of there. We need to distract Leverrier's attention to something else, and take advantage of that to make Allen escape, through the Ark. That'd be the best."

"Pretty simple plan. But I have to admit it's the only one doable."

"Not really. What kind of diversion could do the trick?"

"How about an Akuma attack, for example?"

"It's not like I'm gonna ask the Earl to kindly send us some nice Akumas so we can help our friend." Lavi answered sarcastically.

"The Earl, certainly not. But there's someone else who could do the job fine."

Lavi looked at his mentor questioningly.

"Who do you mean?"

"Use your head a bit, instead of asking stupid questions. You're a shame to the Bookmen lineage."

The red-haired Exorcist frowned, visibly searching his memory when he suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Oh! I get it! But there's no way we can…"

"Not so loud, moron." The old man cut him as he hit Lavi on the head. "And yes, there's a way we can contact him. Or at least, I can."

"How?"

"Contrary to you, I have a rather broad range of action, and I'm not under surveillance whenever I'm not within the Order's grounds."

"But you told me he's missing…"

"It doesn't mean I can't contact him."

Again, Lavi looked at the old man, intrigued. The latter sighed.

"Never mind that detail now. Just presume that I can, that's all."

"Fine, fine. Now, how do we let Komui and Yuu-chan know?"

"We don't. That would be too risky. We'll tell them when it happens. Assuming that we manage until then, of course."

"The probability of success is low, but there's not much choice I suppose." Lavi sighed.

* * *

Cross exhaled a white smoke. He was walking in a desert street, in the middle of a town in ruins, recently destroyed. Timcampy was flying by his side, turning its head from left to right as if it was looking for something. Actually, Cross was also looking for something.

"Come on, where are you hiding?" he muttered. "I know you must still be somewhere near."

He kept on walking until he reached the top of a small hill , then stopped. A smile crossed his face.

"Found you." He said.

In front of him, down the hill, six level three Akumas were busy turning another city to ashes.

"Let's get to work then. Damn Bookman, does he know how tiring it can be? Idiot 14th, I can't believe I'm doing this for you."

He wouldn't have admitted it, but in his mind, he had also thought 'idiot apprentice.'

* * *

The 14th was having a bad time of it, to say the least. He had trouble breathing, and there wasn't a single spot on his body which didn't cry out in pain. His wrists were chained to the wall of the gloomy cell, preventing him from collapsing on the cold floor. The wound he had received from Lulubell had reopened again under the many shocks sent by Link via the seals covering his body, letting out drops of blood which formed a small crimson pool on the ground. Silver strands of hair were stuck on his dark-skinned face by sweat.

Leverrier was sitting on a stool in front of him, a peaceful expression on his face as he looked at his prisoner.

"I have all my time, you know. We can go on for as long as you want." He said casually.

The 14th coughed several times, then raised his head with effort:

"I'm honored that you can find so much time for me in your schedule." He rasped sarcastically.

"Still, I have to admit that you are a tough one. Normally, a person would have given up after three or four days." Leverrier's tone suddendly turned serious. "What makes you so stubborn? Do you like to suffer that much?"

"… Yeah… I must be kinda masochist…"

"Then it will be my pleasure to satisfy your tendencies." He nodded at Link, who activated the seals.

An excruciating pain ran through the 14th's body – or rather, Allen's body – to the tip of his members. It was like something was tearing him off from inside, trying to separate each particle of him, and he gave out a cry.

Leverrier made a sign at Link, who stopped the activation. The 14th was breathing heavily, and winced in pain as his injury opened a bit more.

"Sadist…" he pronounced the word with difficulty.

"You asked for it." Leverrier merely replied.

"Can't you see… ah… you're wasting both your time and mine… while I could help you… kill the Earl… ah…"

"If you want to help us that much, just tell us where he is."

"You're persistent…" the 14th coughed blood.

Leverrier let out a small sigh, then told Link:

"That will be all for today. Just tend to his wound so it stops bleeding for now, as usual."

"Yes, sir."

The 14th lowered his head and closed his eyes. He heard Leverrier going out and Link walking to him; he felt him remove his bandage to put some healing agent on his wound. While he was treating him, the 14th's mind started to wander; his body was feeling numb, and his mind lethargic. A sort of drowsiness threatened to make him pass out, but the pain of his cut managed to keep him conscious. Link had put a new bandage on him, and the Noah heard him step out.

He wanted to lie down, even on the cold floor, but his chains prevented him from moving. Gradually, the pain of his wound faded, but he knew that the following day, the cut would open again as soon as the interrogations – and the torture – would resume. How long did he remain like a half-living corpse, his mind empty of any coherent thoughts, only wishing for something to ease his pain? He had lost any notion of time, he didn't even know for how long he had been undergoing those treatments.

He dozed off. It was a slight relief for him to be able to close his eyes and have a semblance of sleep.

"_No… How could that happen?"_ a voice suddenly echoed in the 14th head, who jumped. _"How could I have let it happen?"_

The 14th gave out a tired smile.

"Damn… has my mind gone so weak… that you were able to wake up?... Allen Walker?"

"… _You took over my body."_

"Indeed. I deeply apologize for not having been able to take care of it." The 14th spoke softly.

"_Give it back to me."_

"It wouldn't change anything… You'd still be locked up here."

"_Never mind that. Just give me back my body."_

At the same moment, the sound of the door getting unlocked drew the 14th attention.

"Sorry, can't do that now, young boy. I still have enough power to remain conscious." He whispered.

The 14th had been waiting for many years before he could finally come out, and he wasn't going to waste that opportunity. Allen Walker would have to remain in his world of slumber.

The door opened, and Link entered with a tray of food.

"…was about time…" the 14th said with difficulty.

He wouldn't let the boy ruin all his efforts, and he would get out of that situation somehow.

* * *

Somewhere, a few kilometers from the Order's Headquarters:

"Marie, it's time for us to leave."

"Did General Cross call you?" the Exorcist asked.

"Yes, just now. It's the signal for us to meet with him and the other Generals. And to take our home back." Tiedoll replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok, I decided to post this chapter now before I change my mind about the plot again. (Yeah, these last few days were a torture for me to decide how the story will go on. I had a first idea but it sounded so lame, rushed and cliché that I couldn't post that ^^°) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and a comment is always appreciated :] Thx to all of you readers!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Komui was working at his office, when Reever ran into the room, out of breath.

"Supervisor! Akumas! The Order's under attack!"

Komui jumped out of his seat and rushed to the control room where surveillance screens displayed the outside grounds of the Order. But he could barely seen anything, for smoke was building up as Akumas had started to fire at the Order. Level three Akumas. Six of them.

"How the hell did they manage to find us!" Komui shouted angrily. It would be the second time that the Order was directly targeted, and the first time, it had ended with the utter annihilation of the former Headquarters.

Right now, sounds of explosions could be heard outside, and the grounds were shaking slightly.

"Supervisor Komui!" a harsh voice came from behind him.

The Chinese man turned his head. Leverrier had also come, and Link was with him.

"Send your Exorcists to get rid of them." He ordered.

Komui nodded, and rushed to their cells but stopped at the first staircase as he saw Bookman there, obviously waiting for him. Before he could even say anything, the old man spoke:

"Komui, this is your only chance to save the Walker boy. Get one of your Exorcists to take him out from his cell then tell him to go to the Ark room. If everything goes well, there shouldn't be any need to use it, but just in case, get ready to send them somewhere else through the Ark." He said quickly.

"Wh-what are you…"

"I don't have time to explain, just trust me and do as I say." Bookman cut him.

Komui nodded and got to Kanda's cell and told the guards in front of the door:

"Open the door, hurry up. We are under attack and we need to send out Exorcist Kanda. Leverrier's orders."

He seemed to be convincing enough, for one of the guards immediately unlocked the door and let Komui in.

"Kanda! There are…"

"I heard you." The Japanese man cut him, and walked past him. "Give me back Mugen." He ordered the guard who kept his Innocence, who handed him the sword. Kanda grabbed it and ran downstairs.

He rushed outside, activating his Innocence, ready to cut down any Akumas he would see. He spotted them pretty easily despite the heavy smoke and clouds of dust, but something weird stopped his movements for a second: the Akumas didn't seem to aim at the buildings, rather, they were firing at the ground, the forest and all the area around the Order, but not the Order itself.

Nevermind that detail. He ran to the first Akuma he saw in the middle of all that smoke, but heard a voice calling out for him:

"Kanda!"

It was Lenalee. She caught up with him thanks to her boots, and landed next to him.

"Kanda, wait a minute. You go to Allen-kun. My brother told me Link is not guarding his cell, and you can take advantage of all the ruckus here to go unnoticed. Lavi and I will take care of the Akumas here." She said quickly.

"What? There's no way you two can…"

"Kanda, please just go." She smiled. "Don't worry, all this is part of Lavi's plan. Just take Allen-kun to the Ark, my brother will wait for you there."

"Che, fine."

He turned back and hurried inside the main building. Lavi's plan? Why did that stupid rabbit not told him? _It's not like he could have had anyway._ More importantly, Kanda had to focus on finding Allen.

Third floor. He met some guards on his way but managed to get rid of them easily, then reached the third floor. He spotted the only door where a guard was standing, and without letting time for the man to react, unleashed Mugen on him. Kanda then cut the door open, and entered the room, wincing at the weird smell coming from it.

He stopped dead at the sight in front of him.

In the half-light, he could discern the silhouette of the silver-haired boy chained to the wall, as limp as a dead body. Kanda noticed the pool of dried blood and rushed to his sides, kneeled down and raised Allen's chin with one hand. The boy had his eyes closed, but he was breathing, though the breathing was very faint. Due to the lack of light, Kanda hadn't noticed at first, but now that he looked closer, he could see that the stigmata on Allen's forehead were gone. Still, his skin hadn't lightened up.

"Moyashi. Oi, Moyashi." The Japanese man called him softly. No answer. Annoyed, Kanda got up and slashed the chains which were holding the younger boy's hurt wrists. He took him in his arms bridal-style as delicately as possible, for fear of damaging the already broken body, and a sudden feeling of anger twisted his insides at the thought of all the hardship Allen had had to endure.

Kanda wasn't really the kind of person who'd feel concerned about anyone, but it was different when it came to Allen Walker. It was always different when it came to that annoying, irritating, self-sacrificing moyashi. It seemed that the aura emanating from the boy was such that it could affect Kanda, even slightly.

Kanda got out of the room and headed for the Ark's room. While he hurried there, he felt the body he was carrying move. The eyes of the small figure opened slowly, revealing dull and dark brown pupils.

"Moyashi. I'm taking you out of there." Kanda told him.

"Ex…orcist Kanda Yuu… right?"

So it was still the 14th.

"Che. You'd better let Moyashi out, or you may regret it later."

The 14th managed to chuckle.

"I already do." He murmured. "A pity… I can't… hold on any… longer."

With that sentence, his eyes closed again. For a second, an unimaginable fear ran through Kanda's body. Fear that he was too late, fear that this time, the boy wouldn't open his eyes anymore. But only for a second.

The 14th's skin was slowly turning back to normal, recovering its original white colour, and his face seemed to untense. Once more, his eyes opened. But now, they were of that shade of grey Kanda knew so well.

"Kanda…"

The barely audible whisper surprised Kanda, who stopped running for a moment.

"Moyashi?" he asked.

"The name's Allen…" the boy replied with effort. His thoughts were a total mess, and he felt more dizzy than the worst drunkard.

A small smile appeared unvoluntarily on Kanda's lips, but it quickly faded away as he heard a cold voice in front of him:

"That was to be expected, Exorcist Kanda."

Leverrier was standing on his way a few meters ahead, along with Link and some other guards. A twisted smile was displayed on his face.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not so stupid as not to suspect that you would use the attack as an opportunity to rescue the Noah. Which also confirms that you are a traitor."

Kanda cursed silently. He had to think quickly. He could fight, but that meant he'd have to put Allen down, which he was rather reluctant to do; and he didn't even knew whether he would be a match for all his opponents. Had he been alone, he wouldn't have hesitated to draw his Innocence, but here he also had to protect Allen, which was seriously adding some difficulties.

What could he do? Escaping was totally out of the question. Then, what?

"Now, now, be reasonable and hand the 14th over to us."

"He's not the 14th anymore." Kanda snapped back.

"Hm? Of course he is. That boy is the vessel of the piano player, whatever his skin colour may be. Now, hurry, I don't have much patience." Leverrier added harshly.

Kanda bit his lip, and unconsciously tightened his grip on Allen. The boy seemed to have fallen asleep again.

"Hey, need help, pretty boy?"

The said 'pretty boy' turned his head to where that arrogant voice came from. His eyes opened wide as he saw who was walking to him, a smirk on his lips and a gun pointed at Leverrier. Cross Marian.

"When the hell did you…" Kanda started.

"No time for that now. Go to Komui, he's waiting for you." Cross cut him.

"My, my, General Cross. And here I was wondering where you had disappeared again." Leverrier said. "Do you really think you can do something all by yourself?"

"Duh, who said he was all by himself?" A voice rose from behind Leverrier and the guards.

Kanda was even more stunned. His master and General Sokaro were there also, and the latter looked like he was ready to slice anyone at any time.

"The Order is no longer under your control, Leverrier." Tiedoll spoke calmly. "We Exorcists have taken over, so I advise you to follow our orders from now on until further notice."

"No longer under my control? So are you trying to tell me that because three Generals are here, I cannot do anything anymore?" A wicked grin appeared on his face. "Let me tell you this: the men you see here are no simple guards."

And without further notice, one of the said guards drew out his sword and rushed at Sokaro. Two others did the same with Cross and Tiedoll. At first sight, they seemed to have the same fighting skills as Link, which could become problematic. Link hadn't moved from his spot; he was gazing straight at Kanda who was still trying to find a way to go to the Ark room.

The opportunity was given to him by Sokaro, who had started to partly destroy the ceiling and the wall around him. It sure wasn't the best place for three Generals to fight. In the midst of the smoke and ruckus, Kanda jumped forward, and ran past Leverrier and Link, then rushed downstairs.

"Don't let him escape!" he heard Leverrier shout.

"Just go, Yuu-kun! I'm covering you!" Tiedoll said, his Innocence activated. Then, turning to Link who he had blocked the first blow: "I'll be your opponent."

"Do you think you can face two of us at the same time? Don't forget you already have another opponent." Link replied.

Indeed, the man who had charged at Tiedoll at first was coming at him again. Tiedoll sighed as he dodged the hit:

"Don't underestimate the will of a father."

"Father? Since when are you a father?" Link asked sarcastically.

"Yuu-kun is like a son to me. But let's stop the useless talk here."

"I agree."

Kanda didn't turn back, but he silently thanked his master. As he was running, he could feel the ground shaking from the various attacks, and sped up for the walls around him threatened to collapse on him. On his way to the Ark room, he saw Klaud cleaning the area of all the guards with her parasitic Innocence… and there were Krory and Marie as well. _So everyone has returned, huh_.

Finally, Kanda reached the Ark room, Allen still in his arm. Komui was there, obviously relieved to see him, and motioned him to hurry up.

"I'm sending you to the Asian branch for now. I've quickly told Bak about the Order's situation right now, and he's ok with your coming. I don't know for how long, but until I contact Bak again, you'll stay over there with Allen-kun." The supervisor spoke quickly.

"Will you manage here?" Kanda asked shortly.

"Yes, somehow. Don't worry about that now, I'll contact you as soon as everything cools down." Then with a smile, Komui added: "Have a bit faith in your comrades."

"Che. Just open the gate already."

--

"Welcome to the Asian branch, Exorcist Kanda Yuu. I am the great ruler of this place, the heavenly Bak! Pleased to meet you."

Kanda looked incredulously at the blond man in front of him who was displaying a wide grin. The second after, something came out from nowhere and hit Bak in the head, sending him flying against the wall. Kanda then identified the 'something' as a strangely dressed girl, and even stranger arms.

"Idiot Bak! Don't you see this isn't time to boast about your pitiful self?" the girl shouted, obviously irritated. She then addressed three other people next to her: "Take Walker to the infirmary."

They nodded and walked to Kanda.

"Please lay him on the stretcher. We will take care of him."

The Japanese man complied, and kneeled down to put Allen's body on the stretcher. He let a small out sigh as he watched the three male nurses exiting the room.

_You're a pain, you know? A real pain, Moyashi._

"I'm Fou. Sorry for the lame welcome earlier. Bak is like that, you just need to get used to it." A voice brought Kanda back to reality. The girl was talking him.

"Whatever." He replied.

"Fou, next time try not to hit me that hard, it kinda hurts you know." Bak cut as rubbed his head. Then he looked at Kanda: "More seriously, Komui told me about what's happening at the Order. We'll keep both you and Walker-san here as long as necessary. Again, welcome to the Asian branch."

------------------------------------------------------------  
Tadaa! Hm, well it'd be nice if you could tell me what you really think about this 'rescue', was it realistic enough? Something's missing? Anything to make it more realistic? etc...  
Oh, and this has nothing to do with the story, but if someone happens to have the full DGM doujinshi 'Melancholic' (scanlated by daemonicangel) and could send it to me.... I'd erect a altar for that person and bless her soul till the end of times!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The morning after Kanda had taken Allen to the Asian branch, the Japanese man was having his daily training which consisted in fact in sparring with Fou. The girl was damn good, and at the end of the first hour, Kanda was rather exhausted, breathing heavily.

"Let's stop for today. You need rest more than anything else right now." Fou said quietly. "See you later" she said as she disappeared into the huge wall.

Kanda sheathed back Mugen then left the place to take a shower. After being done, he was about to go back to the room he had been given, when the image of a certain silver-haired boy flashed through his mind. He sighed, then headed for the infirmary.

He knocked at the door and waited until a nurse came to open.

"Oh, you're the one who brought him yesterday. Sir Walker is awake, he's in the patio over there if you wish to see him." The nurse said, showing Kanda the way. "I advised him not to move from the bed because of his injuries, but he said he needed fresh air, poor thing. Please tell him not to strain himself too much."

He nodded, then walked to the patio where Allen was indeed; he was sitting on the stone edge of a small pond, gazing dreamily at the fish in it. He raised his head as he heard someone coming, and he slightly jumped when he recognized that someone to be Kanda.

The older Exorcist didn't miss the reaction, and came closer to the boy who still hadn't moved from his spot. It really was Allen, not the 14th, his grey eyes proved it.

Allen bit his lip, then stood up and prepared to leave.

"Good day to you, Kanda." he said rather coldly as he walked past the Japanese man.

Though he wasn't a specialist, Kanda could tell by the boy's tone that something wasn't right.

"Wait a second, Moyashi." He said abruptly.

Allen stopped, then reluctantly turned to Kanda, sighing slightly:

"Stop calling me that, please." Again, the tone surprised Kanda. Allen didn't sound irritated or angry, it was as if he was simply tired of arguing.

"What's wrong with you?" Kanda asked.

Allen stared at Kanda for a second, then looked away. He was starting to get pissed off.

"Nothing's wrong. First, I wake up and find myself at the Asian branch, not knowing why; then I come here to enjoy the quietness of the place and you show up to ruin the mood. Nothing's wrong, really." _'Oh, and I discovered that the 14__th__ took over my body and did stuff which ended up with me being tortured.'_ Allen thought for himself. His body was covered in bandages and hurting pretty badly, though the pain had started to fade.

"Don't fuck with me. Just tell me why the hell do you react like that every time you see me." Kanda said, maybe more harshly than what he wanted.

"Maybe because you're a total bastard who likes playing with people's hearts?" Allen was clearly getting annoyed. He looked straight into Kanda's eyes as he went on coldly: "But you know what? Unfortunately for you, I've realized that you're not worth my depressing because of you. You're not the centre of the world, and I really wish that someday, someone will manage to make you swallow your damn ego. Now if you don't have any more stupid questions, I'll take my leave."

Allen resumed walking inside, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Moyashi! Just fucking wait a minute!" Kanda's patience was eroding. He had intended to pay the boy a quick visit, but now the latter's words were irritating him more and more. He suddenly remembered what Allen had told him in Austria: _'you toyed with me'_ and the strange reactions he got back there. It seemed that what the Noahs had done to Allen was more serious than what Kanda reckoned.

"Let go of me." Allen ordered dryly.

"Not until you tell me exactly what's your problem."

Allen shut his eyes, visibly terribly annoyed, but managed to keep cool.

"Can't you just let me go?" he asked, exasperated.

"Tell me what I want to know."

Both sides were glaring at each other, trying not to lose control of their temper, but the tension was rising dangerously. Then after a few seconds of silence, Allen spoke again, careful to clearly pronounce each word:

"You. Are. The. Worst." He said icily.

Allen took advantage of Kanda's surprise to escape from his grip and start walking back, but he stopped right before getting inside, and added:

"And you want to know the irony of all this? I still have feelings for you. But don't get the wrong idea, nothing of what you will do will affect me anymore. I'm no more the naïve boy I used to be."

That said, he head back to the infirmary, leaving a stunned Kanda behind him. It took him a while to register Allen's last words.

He went back to his room, his face displaying a dark expression. What was wrong with the moyashi? And that crap about having feelings for him? Kanda would have payed dear for more explanations from Allen, but right now, it was wiser for both of them to let things cool down again.

Kanda cursed silently. After all the trouble he had gone through to save the stupid moyashi, that was what he got? Sure he didn't expect to be thanked, but neither did he expect such reaction from the boy. He almost wished he had let Allen rot at the Noahs' mansion back then.

Kanda punched the wall.

"I'll slice you to bits if you don't explain yourself clearly next time I see you, damn Moyashi."

Meanwhile, at the infirmary, Allen sighed heavily.

"Why the heck did I tell him that?" he shook his head. "Oh, nevermind."

He removed the Exorcist coat given to him by Lou Fa, lay on his bed and closed his eyes, letting himself sink into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The head of the Asian branch, namely Bak, was having a talk with Kanda in his office.

"Komui didn't contact you?" Kanda asked.

"Not yet. But it's only been one day since you left, so I wouldn't worry too much for now. Anyway, I called you here for another matter. I need you to tell me exactly what happened to Allen before you brought him here."

"Why?"

Bak let out a sigh.

"I've payed him a visit just now, and when I told him that Komui sent the both of you here, he looked at me like I was insane or something, saying that Komui… is actually dead. I've tried to convince him that he isn't, but he didn't believe me; he told me that one of the Exorcists – I think his name was Lavi – had killed him. He said he saw it with his own eyes. So, what do you think?"

Kanda didn't reply immediately. Komui certainly wasn't dead, and Lavi wasn't a murderer.

"He told me some strange things too." Kanda said.

"Such as?"

"Nothing that matters. What did the doctors say?"

"Well, they think he has some… schizophrenic fits. When I was trying to explain him about Komui, he started to act weirdly, muttering incoherent words. It seems his mental state is very unstable."

Unstable? Allen hadn't given that impression when Kanda had seen him in the morning.

"So, can you tell me everything you know?" Bak asked again.

"The moyashi was kidnapped by the Noahs, some of us were sent to have him back. When we did, he wasn't himself anymore, but we brought him back to the Order anyway. And Leverrier put him under torture." Kanda reported shortly.

The blond man looked at him incredulously.

"That was a rather… condensed summary. No detail about what the Noahs did to Allen, and that bastard Leverrier? Why did he put him under torture anyway?"

Kanda shrugged. All those questions were annoying him; usually he would simply give a written report, end of the story. He wasn't used to having to report directly to someone, so he didn't put much effort in it.

"Anyway, that could explain Allen's current state. As I said, he seems to have false memories, and the slightest thing can disturb his mind's balance. I'm afraid we won't be able to do much if we don't know more about what happened to him." Bak sighed again. "Well, for now let's wait for Komui to call me and see if things can get better."

_It couldn't be worse._ Kanda thought.

* * *

Allen was sitting on his bed, holding his head between his hands, visibly in pain. Komui was alive? The Order was attacked, but it was a diversion to save him? From what? From who? Nothing he had been told matched his memories. Even Kanda's ignorance – or feigned ignorance, he couldn't tell now – seemed strange to him. Allen shook his head. No, no, everything had to be a huge lie. But why? And if what Bak had told him was the truth, then how about everything he had gone through for the past weeks?

Thoughts were messing up in Allen's head, and he was unable to sort them out. Damn it, why did he have to keep suffering like that? He suddenly felt alone, so very alone.

He started to remember the times where Mana was still there and would cheer him up everytime he was depressed, he would stay by his sides and tell him stories, then teach him many tricks to juggle, to walk on a wire… But now he was all alone.

A certain Japanese Exorcist crossed his thoughts, but he quickly got rid of the idea.

Alone. That was all. Allen lay back on his bed and burried his head in the cushion, a lump in his throat.

* * *

It was past midnight, but a pair of dark blue eyes was still wide open. Allen's words had hit Kanda more than what he would admit. _'You are the worst.'_ Such simple words, but Kanda could still hear the resentment in them as Allen had pronounced them. Venomous words.

"If I am the worst, then what was the meaning of your last words, stupid Moyashi?" Kanda muttered to himself. _'I still have feelings for you.' 'nothing of what you will do will affect me anymore.'_ Kanda clenched his fist.

"Yeah, right. You're just contradicting yourself, as usual. You piss me off."

_I still have feelings for you._ The black-haired Exorcist couldn't help but repeat that sentence over and over again in his head. What the moyashi said was nonsense. Bak had told him that Allen was mentally unstable, right? Then that was the only explanation for the boy's supposed feelings. There was no way he could actually _love_ – the word came with difficulty in Kanda's head – him, they were always bickering, fighting, never standing the other…

Yet, what Kanda couldn't deny was that he had gone through a lot of trouble for the boy, and willingly. _Shit. I'm not becoming soft-hearted or anything like that._ Maybe he wasn't, but the facts were there: the frustration when Allen had been kidnapped, the urge to go save him from the Noahs, the firm will to get him out of Leverrier's grip, the anger at the sight of the wounded body…

… and the hurt at Allen's words towards him. Kanda bit his lip. No, he didn't want to admit that his words affected him that much.

Yet they did.

"Damn it!" he muttered.

He'd go see the moyashi the next day and force him to explain himself fully, even if he had to threaten him with Mugen.

* * *

The morning of the following day, after his training with Fou, he was about to go back to his room when someone called him out:

"Exorcist Kanda! Bak-sama is asking for you in his office. He says it's urgent."

"Fine."

Though the training had lightened up his mood, Kanda could feel it darken again. What was it now? He followed the man who had called him to Bak's office, and entered.

"Ah, Kanda-san!" Bak greeted him as soon as he saw him, despite the worry painted on his face. "I have good and bad news. I'll start with the good one: Komui has called me; he said that for the moment, everything is more or less fine. Meaning that the damage on the Order's buildings is limited, that Leverrier and his dogs are under control, that the Vatican will send some staff members to discuss about the situa…"

"I don't care about those details." Kanda cut sharply. "Get to the point."

Bak didn't seem to get offended by Kanda's lack of manner as he went on:

"Fine, fine. Well, the bad news is that Allen Walker has disappeared."

"What?"

"It seems he took the Ark to leave somewhere, but we don't know where." Bak deplored.

Kanda opened his eyes wide.

'_Now I'll seriously turn him into mince meat when I see him again.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_And here's an update! A few things: I thought an update could be a (nice?) present for Aion Laven Walker's birthday :D, and since you're my 100th reviewer and you had the doujinshi I was looking for.... Really, I'll build a shrine ^^  
Then some people said they like long chapters, so I'll make them longer.  
And some other people seem to be a lil impatient for some Yullen, well I don't want to rush things because I couldn't just imagine something like 'Allen kidnapped then tortured- Kanda goes save him- They get together like magic- The end'  
But I suppose it's rather frustrating to read a Yullen story with so little Yullen in it (for now), so I've decided to update faster. Meaning a chapter every one or 2 days :D (And anyway we're getting near the end of the story)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: ............................. why is it on hiatus again......................... life sux...........................

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Allen was, to say the least, lost. Well, he knew that the Ark couldn't carry him to a place he'd never been before, but that didn't really help him locate himself. And since the members of the Asian branch also used the Ark, it meant that he could be in a place unknown to him.

Right now, he was walking on a road lost in the middle of the country. He couldn't even tell whether he was still in China or no. Allen sighed for the hundredth time.

"What's gotten into me?" he asked to nobody in particular.

The silver-haired Exorcist tried to remember the past night, when he had decided to leave the Asian Headquarters, but it was a confused mix of feelings which messed up in his mind.

On that night, Allen didn't manage to find some sleep because of what he had been told about the recent events. He desperately tried to put some coherence in his mind, however his memories kept coming back to him, adding more uncertainty to his thoughts. What was real? And what was not? Who was right? Was Allen actually insane?

It was in that state of mental dismay that another feeling engulfed him, again. Loneliness. The feeling that he couldn't share his burden with anyone, for no one was able to understand it. The feeling that he had to endure everything by himself. A 15-year-old teen who only asked for a bit of happiness. And who was denied it.

What to do? Allen was in no state to think rationally when his arms moved by themselves to remove his blanket, then his legs moved to put his two feet on the floor. He took his Exorcist coat, went out of the room and started to wander in the corridors, not knowing where to go. Luck brought his steps in front of a room which he recognized immediately: the Ark room. With no further thought, he stepped in silently, opened a gate and crossed it.

It was as simple as that.

And now here he was, walking somewhere in an unknown country, absolutely ignoring where the road led to. He had been walking for hours and it was morning now, and hunger and thirst were starting to gnaw at him.

"How fucking stupid I was!" he spoke to himself. He had acted on a whim, and now he was about to die from hunger in the middle of an unknown place. Moreover, his injuries only added to his exhaustion.

"_Indeed, that was pretty stupid from you, Walker."_

Oh, great. He was back.

"What now?" Allen asked, sighing.

"_I'm just saying you could have used your brain a bit more before acting."_

"Nevermind that now. Would you happen to know where we are?" he asked dryly.

"_Still bearing a grudge against me, huh? Well I can't say I blame you. And no, I don't know where we are."_

Allen didn't add anything. He was thinking. The last time the 14th had emerged from his mind was when Allen was psychologically weak. But right now, though he was starving, he wasn't feeling depressed enough for the 14th to take over.

"How come you've appeared now?" he asked.

"_I'm getting better at that. Though I must say it's quite tiring when both of us are fully conscious."_

"Then just don't appear."

Allen heard the 14th sigh inside his head, which was pretty weird. Actually, talking to his own head was weird already, but Allen was getting used to it.

"_What do you intend to do now?"_

"No idea. Maybe just let myself die here." Allen replied, irritated.

"…"

They didn't talk for several minutes, but Allen knew that the 14th was still there, so he eventually spoke again:

"Is it how you look like normally? Like how I see you in mirrors?"

"_How you see me in m.. Oh, that? Dear no, how could someone actually look like that?"_

"Then why do I see it?"

"_I suppose that must be my subconscious. It appeared after you used the Ark for the first time, correct?"_

Allen nodded.

"_When you used it, it must have awakened me partly, that's all."_

Again, Allen didn't reply. He kept walking, watching the landscape around him when smoke in front of suddenly caught his eyes. A village, about one kilometer from where he was. Burning. Allen didn't need much brain to identify the flying objects as Akumas. He instinctively got ready to join the fight and destroy them, when a sudden thought crossed his mind.

Tired. He was tired. Not only because of his injuries, his walking for hours, or because of thirst and hunger, but also because he didn't feel any will to fight. He had been fighting for all this time, and that had earned him nothing but pain and suffering.

"_Why are you standing here, Walker? Won't you go help the villagers?"_

The sudden question brought Allen back to reality.

"… No. I'm exhausted." He didn't feel like explaining more.

"_Exhausted? Is that all? You disappoint me, Walker. Well, how about I take your body to fight instead of you then?"_

That last sentence made Allen jump. No, hell no, he wasn't going to let someone else use his body again! That simple sentence gave him the motivation he lacked to rush at the burning village while activating his Innocence.

In no time, there weren't any Akuma left. Fortunately, the village wasn't badly damaged, and the people who were screaming, running or crying during the attack were now coming to Allen, gratitute written all over their faces.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, sir!"

Even children were running to him to thank him, laughing and shouting that Allen had saved them all. And that made Allen smile.

Seeing all these faces, grateful, happy, cheerful faces lightened his heart. How could he even consider give up on fighting for their sake?

"_That's better."_

Allen nodded slightly at the inner voice. And then, an loud growl came from his stomach, making him blush deeply.

"Are you hungry?" a villager asked. "Let's all have a huge meal here!"

The suggestion was immediately approved, and half an hour later, Allen found himself sitting in the middle of a small crowd, enjoying all the food he was offered and filling his stomach to his content.

* * *

Some villagers had offered Allen to rest by their house, and he had gladly accepted. Meanwhile, he learnt that he was currently in Hungary and inquired about a nearby town or any larger city, and was told that the closest town was one day of walk far from the village.

"_What do you plan to do in a bigger town?"_ the 14th asked.

"I thought you went back to sleep."

"_I was resting. I told you it's tiring to remain conscious when you are too. So what will you do?"_

"I don't know yet. I'll see when I arrive there."

There was silence, then the 14th resumed talking:

"_Walker, listen. I know you won't like it, but we cannot afford to quit the battle against the Earl."_

As the boy didn't say anything, the 14th went on:

"_You certainly must have many questions, about the Earl, me… and Mana, right?"_

Allen twitched as the name 'Mana' was pronounced but kept silent anyway.

"_I can tell you about them, everything I know; but in exchange, I need you to promise me you'll keep on fighting the Earl."_

"If I refuse?"

"_Then I shall be forced to take over your body, one way or another, to achieve my goals. However, I'd really like to avoid that solution."_

"You didn't really mind me last time you possessed my body." Allen sneered.

"_I'd rather say I took the opportunity I was offered. And please do not say I possessed you, it sounds like I'm a spirit or something. But nevermind that. I'll say it again: I wish we could cooperate instead of arguing with each other. So, do you accept?"_

Allen remained silent a for a few seconds, then replied:

"Just tell me what you know first."

"… _Guess I can't help it." The 14__th__ sighed. "Fine. But how about you go out to some more quiet place? The people in this house may wonder about you if they hear you talking alone like this."_

"Whatever." Allen replied as he stood up.

--

"Ok, so now tell me about Mana and you." Allen said after sitting under a tree.

"_Yes, yes. But if I may, I'll start from the beginning."_

The 14th took a deep breath, then started speaking.

"_Long before our betrayal, Mana and I were part of the Noah family as you may know. We are also called 'the descendants of Noah', who was – along with his family and some servants – the only one chosen by God to survive the Great Flood. After that, the Earth was rebuilt and repopulated, in hope that mankind would not rot into sin again._

_Now, to make it short, Mana and I found out something: the Earl wants to cause a new Flood."_

"What?" Allen asked, astounded.

"_You heard me well. According to the Earl, humankind has plunged into the depths of sin again, and he wishes to cleanse the world from that stain by creating a new Flood."_

"You mean he wants to drown all the population?"

"_Not exactly. Now listen, you know why Innocence exists?"_

"To destroy Akumas."

"_Correct. And to exorcise Noahs. It is said that Innocence is a weapon given by God, to fight Noahs. Don't you think that's strange since Noah was the one saved by God?"_

"I never wondered about that." Allen replied.

"_Well I did. And I did some research, and that's when I accidentally found out that the Earl wants to destroy the world."_

"Accidentally?" Allen asked, disbelief on his face.

"_Yes. I know it sounds strange, but at that time, the Earl wasn't as suspicious as he must be today, so you could easily sneak in his laboratory and such. Anyway, I discovered that the Earl creates Akumas in order to announce the coming Flood. Actually, he doesn't mean a real flood like the first time, he means to wipe off human beings from the Earth in order to allow a new generation of humans to live."_

"What's the link with Innocence?"

"_Well, Innocence is what will prevent the Flood from occuring. That's why the Earl wants to destroy all the existing Innocences."_

"So you're telling me the Earl creates Akumas simply to eradicate humankind?"

"_Actually, not exactly. I don't know the details, and what I'm going to tell you is a mere hypothesis. Akumas are tools. You know that to each Akuma is bound one or multiple trapped souls, right? As an Akuma evolves, there are more souls trapped within it, souls which can't find rest."_

"I know that…" Allen replied.

"_Well, my assumption is that the Earl wishes for Akumas to evolve in order to trap all the souls on this Earth."_

"What? But why…"

"_To remind the future generations of what happens when humankind drowns in sin. I'm pretty sure he wants to keep all the souls trapped as lesson."_

"But that's absolutely… inhumane!" Allen said in horror. For being able to see the souls, he knew perfectly what it could be like for a soul to suffer endlessly within an Akuma.

"_That's what you Exorcists are for. To release those souls. And that's why the Earl wants to destroy all the Innocences. You've heard of the Heart?"_

Allen nodded. His hand was shaking at the thought of millions of imprisoned souls which could never rest in peace.

"It's supposed to be the strongest Innocence. If it's destroyed, then all other Innocences will also be…" Allen stopped, opening his eyes wide.

"_Exactly. Now you understand why the Earl wants the Heart at all cost."_

"Yes. But it has yet to be found."

"_Indeed. Mana and I agreed that we wouldn't be able to find the Heart and keep it hidden from the Earl, so we decided to do something rather reckless. We tried to kill the Earl."_

"Let me guess: it didn't work."

"_No kidding. I ended up badly injured, but both Mana and I managed to escape, though I knew I wouldn't last much longer. We wandered in the streets of London and now I let you guess what we did."_

Allen leant his back against the tree and gazed at the sky above him. Then he said absently:

"You found me and you decided to put your memories in me. Then Mana took care of me, not because of me, but because you were inside of me." He added, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"_Now, now, believe me or not, but I'd have avoided it if I had been able to. And you know what? I'm pretty sure that Mana ended up loving you sincerely."_ The 14th said with a surprisingly gentle tone.

"How could you be that sure?"

"_Noahs are humans. And Mana certainly was the most human of us all. There's no way he could have raised you without feeling any bond with you."_

Allen pondered silently, still gazing at the sky. After a moment, the voice in his head spoke again:

"_I'm getting tired, so I'll finish the story quickly. You were right saying that I implanted my memories in you. But what do you think happened next?"_

"How should I know?"

"_Well, the Earl was about to find us, so I told Mana to take you and go hide while I would keep the Earl busy."_

"But you were about to die." Allen cut him.

"_Yes, I was. But that was enough time for Mana to run away with you."_

Allen didn't reply. Then a question suddenly crossed his mind:

"How did you find me? I mean, was I really abandoned in the middle of a street or what?"

"_About that… well I'm sorry to say that we__ indeed__ found you in a street. You were sitting in the snow, barely moving. You should know why no one wanted to take you with them…"_

"Because of my arm, yeah I know that." Allen answered, sighing.

"_You could see it on a different angle. Thanks to your Innocence, we chose to put my memories in you and you were being taken care of. Though I'll say it again, I'm sure Mana came to love you a lot."_ The 14th added quickly. _"I'm sincere."_

Thanks to his Innocence… Allen had never really put it that way. Thanks to his Innocence, he had met Mana, and was introduced to the Black Order where he had made many friends: Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Komui…

_Kan…_

But because of that same Innocence, he had gone through undescribable suffering and pain.

"_Walker"_ the 14th interrupted Allen's thoughts. _"Will you keep fighting?"_

Allen closed his eyes, taking his time to answer.

"You told me about the Earl's plan, about what he intends to do with millions of souls on purpose, right? You told me about it because you knew I couldn't possibly let it go, am I wrong?"

"… _You're a sharp one."_ The 14th simply said.

"I guess I can't help it." Then, to himself, he added: "I'm that easy to manipulate after all."

"_No, you're not. Anyway, I shall rest for now."_ The Noah paused, then : _"You're kind-hearted, and it will pay back."_

Allen waited for the 14th's presence to fade, then sighed. It would pay back, huh? Well, strangely enough, so far he was rather sceptical about it. It seemed that his fate was to never meet with lasting happiness.

* * *

"Lulubell, how much time left before everything's ready?"

"Sheryl is doing well at maintaining conflicts, and the number of Akumas is increasing quickly, Earl." The female Noah answered. "At this pace, we will be ready in two days."

"Good! In two days, I'll finally have some fun." The Earl said, almost childishly. "Exorcists, dear Exorcists, I'll destroy you completely… hm hm hm…" he started humming cheerfully. "Oh, it's time for dinner already, let's go eat then!"

A few minutes later, Tyki went to find Lulubell.

"Hey Lulu, the Earl was in a pretty good mood. What's up with him?" he asked.

"His plan is going on well, that's all. In two days we should be done."

"Oh really? I'm looking forward to having some fun then!" he answered with a broad grin.

Lulubell sighed. Was fun all they could think about?

"Anyway, the Earl has called us for dinner. Let's go." Tyki said as he left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The mood's terrible right now. DGM on hiatus again! Damn it, why, why, why? And right in the middle of fucking awesome chapters!  
Anyway.... plenty of reviews would reaaaaally help me lighten my mood now ^^°  
Hope you still like the story and the faster updates. If you think it's too rushed, too badly done, I'll slow down on the updates to rewrite the next chapters (though there won't be much more)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: hiatus...................... hey since it's on hiatus, anyone can claim dgm right? no, it doesn't work that way.... *sigh*

* * *

**Chapter 17**

As soon as Komui had learnt about Allen's disappearance from Bak, he had called Kanda back at the Headquarters. Said Kanda was in an undescribable mood; but all in all, you could feel a rather murderous aura emanating from him, and even Lavi had hesitated to greet him as he did usually, for fear of being accidentally cut to pieces.

Now he was in Komui's office and the Chinese man was giving him a report of what had happened the past days, but Kanda barely listened half of what he was saying:

"… members of the Vatican are to come here soon… Leverrier… be their decisions about… damage on the Order… will be fine… Kanda, are you even listening to me?" Komui eventually asked, given the absent look on the Japanese man's face.

"What about the moyashi?" Kanda immediately asked instead of answering.

"Visibly you weren't". Komui sighed. "Well, as for Allen, there's nothing we can do now. We don't have a single clue about where he is, and what really worries me is what Bak told me about his mental health. Allen seems to…"

"I know that already. So you're not going to send anyone to look for him?" Kanda cut sharply.

Komui leant again his chair and sighed.

"No I'm not. And before you say anything, it's not because I don't want to, but because we already have our hands full with other matters."

"What will you do if the Noahs manage to find him again?" Kanda's tone was icy, and his clenched fists were shaking slightly.

"Kanda, I swear that the only thing I want now is to find Allen as quickly as possible, but if I don't have even the slightest clue about where he can be, then I can't possibly send anyone. Bak has already sent some of his people in his area just in case, but he doesn't really expect to have positive results."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I believe Allen is smart enough not to expose himself to danger right now."

"Like hell you believe it. The dumbass always throws himself into danger as soon as he sees it, and now that's he out of his mind, it can only be worse."

Komui was tired. Kanda was furious, though he managed to control himself. But the conversation was getting nowhere.

"Kanda, for the last time, it's not like I do not care about what will happen to Allen, but we can't do anyt…"

"I got the idea." Kanda cut him again, then immediately left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Again, he was losing control. And again, it was because of Allen Walker. How could an absent person make him so angry? How could that same person make him want to go find him at any cost? Why were so many contradictory feelings messing in his head, threatening to make it explode?

Kanda kept cursing silently all the way back to his room until a voice interrupted the flow of curses:

"Kanda!" a feminine voice called him out. Lenalee. Great, that was all Kanda needed at the moment.

"What?" he barked.

The Chinese girl looked surprised at first at the rude tone, but smiled to him anyway:

"I'm glad you're back. Did my brother tell you about what will happen here?"

"I don't care about that crap." He answered abruptly.

"And Allen-kun?" she asked kindly.

"What about him?"

"Well, do you care about him?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kanda asked defensively.

"Just answer."

"Not to that crappy question." Kanda was about to resume walking, but Lenalee would not let him.

"Listen, my brother told all of us about Allen's disappearance, and we all want to go and look for him you know…"

"Whatever, I've already got that conversation with Komui."

"And what will you do?"

"What do you mean?" What the hell were all those stupid questions for?

"You won't go look for him, will you?" Now there was a hint of worry in Lenalee's tone.

"Che. Why would I?" Kanda was starting to lose patience.

Lenalee sighed.

"It's fine to say you're concerned about Allen-kun, you know. We all are."

"You're wasting my time. If you don't have anything else to say, I'll take my leave." Kanda said dryly.

Since the girl didn't answer, he left while trying to cool himself down. That silly girl dared implied that he was concerned! And about the moyashi! He certainly wasn't. The brat had given him enough trouble for his whole life, and now Kanda could only wish that he'd disappear for real and never show his face again.

_No. You keep thinking about him and you know it._

Great, now Kanda was having an inner fight with himself. That boy had a knack of messing with Kanda's mind.

Nevermind. Since Komui didn't want to send anyone out, he'd just obey and he'd soon forget about the moyashi, end of the story. _That's it. Just forget about him._ As simple as that.

* * *

_Baja, Hungary_

Allen arrived in the evening, and the first thing in his mind was to find an inn to rest. Then he and the 14th would decide on what to do afterwards.

"How do you plan to pay for the inn?"

"Do you know what I found in this Exorcist coat Lou Fa gave me?" Allen asked instead of replying.

"_No idea."_

"A pack of cards." He answered with an evil grin. "There should be some nice players willing to have a game of poker here."

…

An hour and half later, Allen was enjoying a copious meal at the best hotel of the city.

"_You're a devil."_

"I'll take that as a compliment." Allen said as he stuffed food in his mouth happily.

Later on, in his room, he lay on the large bed and stretched himself.

"Do you have a plan to find the Earl?" he asked.

"_Walker, I've been thinking about it, and my conclusion is that we cannot do it by ourselves only. We need the Order's help."_

Allen almost jumped.

"No. I don't want to go back there. Definitely no."

"_Don't worry, I don't really want to either."_ The 14th sighed. _"The little time I spent at the Order is enough to dissuade me from coming back. I'm just saying that you should contact your superior Komui…"_

"He's dead!"

"_No, he is not. Listen, what I still haven't told you is what the Noahs did to you when you were captured by them. I woke up near the end of your treatment, but it was enough for me to understand what they did to you. In short, Road implanted false memories in you through her ability to create dreams, and she managed to weaken your mind by giving you very painful dreams, let's say nightmares."_

Allen was frozen on his bed, not knowing what to think about it. Lies, lies again.

Still, the 14th's story made such sense it would explain quite a bunch of things. But it didn't help tell which of his memories were real and which were not; given what Bak and the 14th had told him, the whole Lavi-kills-Komui-and-gets-tortured episode was part of the latter, and then what?

"_Walker? You're still here?"_ the Noah's voice made him jump.

"Y-yeah. I'm just trying to put some order in my head."

"_I'm perfectly ordered."_

"…"

"_Sorry, that was uncalled for."_

"Do you know which memories of mine are… false?"

"_Unfortunately, no. I can only tell you that starting at the ball in Austria, everything's real. Before that, I can't tell."_

Allen remained silent for a couple of seconds.

"_Anyway, back to the main topic. Call Komui, and check by yourself that he's still alive."_

"I don't want to…" Allen murmured.

"Why?"

"I… I…"

"_You're fed up with the Order, right? I supposed that was also one of Road's aim."_

"What?"

"_Well she certainly must have managed to convince you that the Order is not where you should belong, or something like that. It seems she succeeded."_

"…"

"_Then how about you call Komui and tell him not to say anything to anyone else? We really can't do anything by ourselves you know."_

"What would I tell him anyway?" Allen asked, sighing.

"_For now, that you are alive, safe and hidden. And you have to inquire about the current situation, because it should be quite a mess at the Order after your rescue. Now that I think about it, it's not even sure that Komui will be the one to answer."_ The 14th said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, I was pretty knocked out when it happened, but I'm pretty sure that Leverrier guy must have taken some actions against the Order because of your escaping. That's more of a reason to call the Order."_

Again, Allen didn't reply. His mind was still rather messy, but for now, he had no choice but to trust the 14th.

"I'll call. Tomorrow." He eventually said.

"_Good. That's a first point. Depending on how it will go, we'll act accordingly. Hey, Walker, there's something else which has been bothering me for a few days."_

"What is it?" Allen asked tiredly.

"_It's about that Exorcist, Kanda Yuu."_

"Don't mention him." Allen cut abruptly.

"… _Well, it's actually your behaviour towards him that bothers me."_

"None of your business. Now let me sleep." Allen replied sharply as shut his eyes. But the 14th wasn't going to let it go like that.

"_I don't understand. He was there to save you in Austria, he was there to save you in Japan, he was the one to take you out of that damn cell… what exactly is wrong with him?"_

Allen bit his lip. _He's an ass, a bastard, he deserved to die a painful death, he…_

_"So? Why do you hate him so much?" _the 14th insisted.

"He's done something I absolutely can't forgive. Now let me sleep."

_"Did you consider that what he did may have been part of your false memories?"_

"I… For heaven's sake, just let me sleep!" Allen almost shouted.

"_Fine, fine. I'm also tired anyway."_

Allen let out a heavy sigh, then lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. What the 14th had just said… Could it be possible? Back then at the Asian Branch, Kanda really did look like he didn't have a clue about what Allen was telling him. Was it an act? But there was no reason for him to do so.

_Think about it carefully._ If Kanda's awful behaviour towards him was part of Road's dream, then it meant that what had happened before was also part of the dream. Meaning that Allen had never gone out with the Japanese Exorcist. Meaning he had never shared a single moment of intimacy with him. Meaning that his feelings for him were… created? No. If there was something which Allen was absolutely certain of, it was that he really did love Kanda, despite everything the man had done – or everything Allen thought he had done – to him.

Allen kept turning on a side then on the other side on his bed, unable to find some sleep. For the first time in ages, he was starting to have hopes, hopes that his fate was not to suffer endlessly like he had believed, hopes that he could start living with his friends again, hopes that…

…_Kanda_…

It was with that name in his mind that he finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

"The army of Akumas will be ready soon."

"Very well. You have done a good job, Lulubell, Tyki." The Earl replied. "Those Exorcists will pay dear for what they have done. I'll teach them that my patience has limits." He added with an eerie grin. "Start gathering the Akumas."

"Yes, Earl."

* * *

The delegation from the Vatican was to arrive in the afternoon, and Komui wasn't really looking forward to it, for he knew that the meeting was likely to be… heated. All four Generals would also attend it, which was a slight relief for the anxious supervisor. Sokaro had even suggested to cut off the heads of those who would be too much of a pain, which had managed to make Komui chuckle.

Right now, the Chinese man was sitting in front of his desk, trying to empty his head. The phone rang. He picked it up.

"Komui Lee here."

"… _Ah, it's really you, Komui-san?_" a voice asked hesitantly.

The supervisor almost jumped off his chair. That voice. It was definitely…

"_It's Allen. Komui, I… I'm sorry I left without notice like that, so I called to tell you that I'm alright. How is the situation at the Order?_"

Komui let out a sigh of relief, and smiled before going on:

"I'm glad you're fine, Allen. The others will be happy to know it. Where are you right now?"

"_About that… I'd be grateful if you didn't tell anyone that I called you. Not now, at least._"

"Why?"

"_Just… please. I'll call you regularly, but for now, please don't tell anyone. I just don't want to. Later, surely, but not now._"

"If it's what you want, then fine. I won't say a word. But everyone would be really glad to see you come back, you know? And Kanda would stop being in such a killing mood." Komui added humourously.

"_Kanda?_" Allen asked with surprise.

"Yes, I suppose you're quite to blame indeed" Komui said gently. "You gave him quite some trouble only to end up running away to God-knows-where. Now he's in a worse mood than usual. Actually, it's even worse than when he and Lenalee had failed to bring you back when you were in Austria. And at that time, he was already hard enough to deal with." He chuckled.

"_I'm sorry for that. I didn't really think about it back then. Komui-san, how is the situation at the Order? Are you ok?_"

"The Order? Ah well, to make it short, it could have been worse, but I'm supposed to receive a delegation from the Vatican this afternoon to discuss. Leverrier is in our custody for now, and we don't really know what to do with him."

"_Ah, I see._"

There was a few seconds of silence.

"_Well, I'll call you again tonight to know how it went._"

"Sure, but Allen, make sure to come back soon. We all miss you here."

"… _Thanks. See you tonight._"

Allen hung up the phone, sighing.

"Here, it's done."

"_What was that reaction you had when he pronounced the word 'Kanda'?"_ the 14th asked curiously.

"Nothing at all. Anyway, we'll stay here until tonight and see what to do after I call Komui again."

"As you wish…"

Since Allen had a full day to kill, he decided to enjoy wandering in the many streets of the city, hoping that his head would lighten a bit.

It didn't lighten at all.

Komui's words kept coming back to him. How could a few sentences like those have so much effect on him? So, Kanda was actually concerned about him? That's what Allen wanted to believe, but it was still hard for him to do so, given that he still hadn't digested what the 14th had told him about Road's dreams. Still, he couldn't help but having more and more hope that Kanda appreciated him more than what he usually showed. And maybe more than appreciated…

* * *

The meeting had started for an hour now, and Lenalee and Lavi were waiting with impatience outside the door.

"How long do you think it will take? It's already been an hour." The girl asked.

"Beats me. Damn, I wish I could hear what they're saying. They let Panda in, but no me because I'm 'only' an apprentice. Screw them." Lavi grunted.

"I wonder if they will replace my brother, and I'm worried about what they will decide about Allen-kun."

"Don't worry, right now the Vatican can't do anything since we're the ones who are keeping Leverrier and his dogs. As for Allen, there not much to do since we don't know where he is. But I must say I'm pretty worried for him too. According to Panda, Allen was rather… weird."

"What do you mean?" Lenalee was getting more and more anxious.

"Dunno the details, really, but for example, he thought that Komui was dead."

"Huh? How could that be?" she asked, astounded.

"Dunno. Panda didn't know much more either. Well I can only hope Allen's alright." Lavi added gloomily.

Both Exorcists waited in front of the door for a whole more hour before it finally opened. The first ones to go out were the Vatican's members – four of them –, followed by the Generals, Bookman and a rather tired Komui.

"Brother!" Lenalee jumped at him as soon as she saw him. "How did it go?"

Komui smiled at her and patted her head.

"I'll tell you later. For now, we need to send our guests back to the Vatican."

"Oh, fine. I'll go with you then."

"I'm coming too." Lavi added.

While the small group was walking to the Ark room, the golem of one of the Vatican's members rang.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"_Edward, I've just been given a report by several of our agents. There's an abnormal number of Akumas which have started to gather and are slowly heading for the Vatican. More than three hundred. Given their pace, they should be here in 24 hours at most. The Pope has already left with his escort, so there should be no danger for him. Order Supervisor Komui to send his Exorcists here as soon as possible. For now, any discussion will be postponed until further notice._"

"Fine." The man ended the call then turned to Komui.

"You heard?" he asked.

"Yes I did. Do you wish me to send all the Exorcists to the Vatican?"

"It would be wiser to keep at least two of them here, in case something else happens. It's a pity Leverrier's guards are in no condition to fight. " the man added casually.

"I'll send the Exorcists to you tomorrow." Komui answered tiredly. Right now, he was feeling weary due to the succession of events which was driving him out. After sending back the Vatican's delegation, he'd need a lot of rest.

---------

It was 8 p.m. Allen picked the phone and dialed the Order's number.

"_Komui Lee._"

"Komui, it's Allen. How did it go?"

"_Oh, hi Allen. Well, something unexpected happened, and anything about our recent actions will be dealt with later, because the Vatican has called and some Exorcists need to go there._"

"What happened?" Allen asked, curious.

"_It seems a large number of Akumas has started to move towards the Vatican. More than three hundred, and no one knows the reason of this sudden invasion._"

"Three hundreds! Which level are they?"

"_I don't know. I'll send the four Generals along with Kanda, Lavi and Marie over there to protect the Vatican. But I must say this really worries me. It's the first time such a huge number of Akumas has gathered. Will you come?_"

Allen was taken by surprise by the question.

"I… I don't know. Anyway, I'll hang up." Allen said quickly before putting the receiver down.

"_Hey, hey, that was rather rude you know, Walker."_ The 14th said.

"Yes I know." Allen breathed out deeply.

"_You'll go."_

"I don't know."

The 14th seemed to ignore the reply, as he went on:

"_I'm pretty sure my dear family will also be there. If they send out three hundred Akumas, it means they really want to destroy the Vatican."_

"But why now?"

"_Stop asking me. I'm not one of theirs, remember?" the 14__th__ replied. "Anyway, Walker, there's something I wanted to tell you. Sharing this body with you is starting to be annoying."_

"Look who's talking." Allen said sarcastically.

"_Just listen to me. I plan to take over someone else's body."_

"Wha… There's no way I'll let you do that!"

_"Stop cutting me! I'm giving you a good reason to go to Italy!"_

"I don't see how is it a reason."

Allen heard the 14th sigh.

"_The one I want to take over is Tyki Mikk."_

The silver-haired boy jumped.

"Tyki Mikk? Why him? And how would you do that?"

"_Because he's the one who suits me the most. I can't really imagine myself in Lulu's body anyway… As for how, well… your Innocence will do. I've used it already, and your sword can do it. If you manage to pierce Tyki with your blade, I'll be able to transfer to his body."_

"Can it really work?" Allen asked incredulously.

"_How do you think I implanted my memories in you… Of course I used your Innocence. Mana and I chose you because you are compatible with an Innocence."_

"Oh…" Allen was speechless.

"_And if you need a final reason to go to the Vatican, then think that the Exorcist Kanda Yuu will be there also."_

"That's… that's not a reason at all!" Allen immediately protested, slightly blushing.

"_Oh, well. It's up to you now."_ The 14th said nonchalantly.

Allen's decision was already made. He would go. But what motivated him was the fact that he could finally get rid of the 14th. That was definitely the only reason for his decision. Kanda had nothing to do with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now review or I'll put this story on hiatus too. (no, I'm not traumatized by dgm being on hiatus, not at all. Really) *sigh* Damn hiatus. The word 'hiatus' shouldn't even exist.  
This put aside, thx a lot to those who're still reading this story and reviewing. Don't worry, you won't have to review for much longer since the story's coming to an end.  
I hate hiatus. _I. Hate. Freaking. Hiatus._


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:.... don't even feel like writing it

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Rome, Italy_

The city was desert. The Vatican had ordered all the inhabitants to evacuate during the night and now, the only living souls in the city were the four Generals, Bookman, Lavi, Kanda and Marie who were stationed at four different points of the outskirts of Rome. Several soldiers trained by the Vatican had also been dispatched inside the city, which was dead silent at the moment.

It was 2 p.m., and the sky was dark grey, filled with heavy clouds which threatened to pour down all their waters at any time. The atmosphere was, to say the least, gloomy and matched pretty well the Exorcists' mood.

Bookman and Tiedoll were on the roof of a tall building north of the city, observing the sky.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." The general mumbled. "What do you think?"

"Never saw records of such a large Akuma gathering." was all the old man said.

Tiedoll sighed. Letting his eyes wander to the horizon again, he suddenly frowned.

"I see a rather dense cloud over there. And it's moving awfully quickly." He said darkly.

"They're coming." Bookman merely replied.

--

Kanda and General Sokaro were posted east of the city. While the general was walking impatiently on the terrace of a building, the black-haired swordsman was sitting still, cross-legged, eyes closed, silent.

Three hundred Akumas. Even more. Was he afraid? No. They could be a thousand, he'd fight them anyway with the same will to destroy them all. So what was that disagreeable feeling inside of him? He couldn't name it, nor recall having ever felt something like it before, and it was bothering him to no end. But now wasn't the best time to get distracted by such a minor worry.

"Geez, what are those damn Akumas doing? My whole body's itching to slice them until the last one." Sokaro hissed. He turned to Kanda: "Hey, kid! Don't stand in my way or I may kill you accidentally hehehe…" he sniggered.

Kanda barely listened to him. The feeling was still there, not particularly violent, but unpleasant enough to disturb him. It wasn't the fear to die, nor was it the fear to be outnumbered… so what was it? The Japanese stood up, pissed off and opened his dark eyes to the cloudy sky in front of him. The different shades of grey had something familiar, white and grey stripes marred with silver streaks…

"Che." Kanda muttered. Why, just why couldn't he stop thinking of _him_?

_Allen Walker. Be damned, Moyashi._

The unpleasant feeling gradually faded.

"Here they come!" Sokaro said with a carnassial grin as he jumped down the building and rushed without waiting to the approaching army.

Kanda stood there for a couple of seconds, then followed the General.

------------------

Road was humming while licking a large lollipop, floating in the air next to the Earl, about a hundred meters high from the ground.

"Say, why can't I have some fun with Dad and Uncle Tyki and the others?" she asked.

"It's nice watching the destruction of those pitiful Exorcists from here, don't you think? And Sheryl clearly told me that he didn't want you to get hurt at all, so I'm keeping you here." The Earl answered happily.

"Still, I wanted to enjoy it a bit." She pouted. "Oh, well, it's not that bad watching from here either. We've got a pretty nice view of the city from here." She added in a more cheerful tone. "Oh, over there!" she said pointing her finger. "It's Dad! But I don't recognize the one he's fighting against." Pensively, she added:

"I wonder where Allen is."

A loud bang made her jump. There were explosions everywhere in the city, and buildings were starting to collapse under the attacks of the many Akumas; there were also explosions in the air as the Exorcists were destroying them one by one. Smoke was starting to rise from several places, making it harder for Road to see.

"Damn, it's getting really noisy down there." She said.

"Road, give me your umbrella." The Earl asked.

"Why?"

"It has started raining." He simply said.

Indeed, small drops were falling on the already dull scenery.

Meanwhile, in a ruined street of the city, Kanda was slicing every Akuma in sight, but they kept coming endlessly. Farther from his place, he could see General Sokaro who was visibly having a lot of fun.

"Che, does that man even know what tiredness mean?" the Japanese man muttered.

An explosion blew up the house next to where he was standing, and he quickly jumped on the side to avoid being buried under the collapsing wall then destroyed the Akuma which had shot.

Kanda stood in the middle of the street, taking back his breath as he gave a quick look around him. Rome was going to suffer heavy damage. Everywhere, smoke was rising and some buildings were burning. He could see some of the other Exorcists fighting in the middle of swarms of Akumas.

'At least they're still alive.' He thought.

Something wet fell on his face. Rain. It was raining. Strangely enough, the rain had something soothing, as if it could partly wash away the destruction surrounding him. Kanda inhaled deeply, then got ready to resume fighting.

"Good afternoon, Exorcist Kanda Yuu." A voice behind him rose.

Kanda immediately turned round and got into fighting stance, his dark eyes locked on the man in front of him.

Tyki Mikk.

The Noah gave an elegant smile as he spoke courteously:

"My pleasure to meet you again."

"Che, I can't say the same." Kanda snapped back.

"That's truly a pity. Anyway, before we open the hostilities, I have a question. I didn't see the Walker boy anywhere. Where is he?"

Kanda's fist clenched at the name.

"None of my business where the moyashi has disappeared to." He said sharply.

"Is that so?" Tyki raised an eyebrow. "Well you see, the Earl is quite disappointed because he had expected to meet with him here."

"I don't give a damn."

At the same time, Kanda charged at him.

"My, my, aren't we impatient!" Tyki said as he jumped backwards and materialized his own blade.

-------------------

"Oh? It looks like Uncly Tyki has found his opponent…" Road commented. "Hm, it's Yuu Kanda. I don't like him." She added, sticking her tongue out.

"Why so?" the Earl asked.

"Because Allen likes him."

The Earl sweatdropped.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm pretty upset that he's not here. Where did they hide him?"

"Maybe they locked him because they are too stupid to realize that the 14th is on their side?" Road suggested.

"Maybe… but it's really a pity."

* * *

In the middle of the sounds of explosions and houses collapsing, the clash of blade against blade echoed among the ruins.

Kanda was breathing heavily, drops of water were falling from his bangs, his injuries were healing slowly. In front of him, the Noah of Pleasure was also out of breath.

"Well, well, you're a tough one." He said between two breathes. "However, it seems your previous fights against the Akumas have worn you out quite a bit."

Kanda didn't reply since there was nothing to reply. But the Noah was right; Kanda wasn't going to last much longer. His body was screaming for him to rest, his muscles ached everywhere; he was standing only by his willpower.

The rain was now heavy, and both opponents were soaking wet, but Kanda didn't mind, for the coldness of the rain helped him remain fully focused on the duel. He charged at Tyki once more.

"Nigentou!"

Once more the Noah blocked the attack and struck back. Tyki had the advantage, Kanda knew it, yet it didn't mean he was going to give up that easily.

It didn't mean he wasn't going to die soon either.

Both Kanda and Tyki were in the middle of a square, fighting restlessly, destroying everything around them, their minds only focused on each other. But it was too much for Kanda.

His legs gave up under him, and he fell on his knees.

"Damn it!" _Stand up, just fucking stand up!_ His body didn't respond. Tyki was approaching dangerously.

"It looks like it's the end for you." He merely said.

_Move!_

The Noah was walking closer.

_Just move, damn it!_

Tyki slowly raised his arm.

_I can't fucking die like this!_

"Farewell, Exorcist Kanda."

White and silver flashed past Kanda's eyes. A wide, white cloak. A large silver sword. The sword blocked the attack supposed to kill him. Someone was standing in front of him, his back to him, protecting him. It happened so quickly it took Kanda a few seconds to register what had just occured.

Then a new flash of silver as the sword wielder slightly turned his head to the side. A silver mask was hiding part of his face, but it was all too familiar to Kanda for him not to recognize the silhouette in front of him.

A faint smile appeared on the lips of the masked boy.

"Bakanda, as useless as ever." He said softly.

"Says the one who's late." Kanda answered.

"My, my, look who's there." Tyki interrupted. "I've been waiting for you, my dear 14th… oh sorry, Allen Walker." He corrected.

"Tyki Mikk… Sorry Kanda, we'll talk later! Just take a rest for now!" Allen said as he charged at Tyki, taking him away from Kanda.

The Japanese man watched as the boy engaged battle with the Noah and disappear behind some buildings. He wanted to join him, he wanted to help him, however his body refused to move. He punched the wet ground.

How could he be so weak! Weak enough he had to be saved by someone else, and by none other than Allen Walker.

He raised his eyes to the sky. Rain was pouring down his face, but he didn't care. The sky was rather empty now; it looked like the others had managed to destroy most of the Akumas. Still, if Tyki Mikk was there, chances were high that other Noahs were there too.

But none of these mattered to Kanda right now. Right now, he was alone in the middle of a destroyed square, sounds of battles vaguely echoing at his ears. He managed to sit on the ground in the middle of the ruins and leant his back against a rock.

Moyashi…

There were no words to describe how Kanda had felt at that moment, when he thought he was about to die and then, when he saw that white figure appear right in front of him, coming out of nowhere.

_You're a troublesome one._

His heart had leapt in his chest at that moment, though he couldn't explain why. Relief that he wouldn't die? That wasn't it. Relief that the moyashi was there? That wasn't… Maybe.

And that short moment, when Allen had smiled to him and talked to him, even if it wasn't the nicest words in the world, but he had pronounced them in such a gentle tone… Did it mean that the moyashi had forgiven him whatever he had reproached him?

"Che, am I becoming soft or what?"

Then, the urge to see how Allen was faring suddenly came to him, and he forced his body to stand up, despite the exhaustion. His wounds were healing anyway. He looked around him. Where could that brat be?

And as to answer his silent question, the sound of an explosion told him precisely where Tyki and Allen were. Kanda hurried there, and when he arrived at the spot a minute later, his eyes opened wide.

Allen had plunged his swords through Tyki's body, and the latter was screaming as a green light coming from the sword seemed to be electrocuting him. Then Allen pulled back the huge blade and stepped back, watching the Noah in front of him who was shaking furiously, still screaming madly.

Allen stood in front of the Noah, his look impenetrable. Then a faint smile crossed his lips. Right before he pulled out the sword, one last thought which wasn't his had echoed in his head:

_"__We'll meet again soon enough. Sorry for all the trouble, Walker."_

"Soon enough, certainly." The boy whispered, unheard by Kanda.

The latter was still standing on his spot, stunned. What was happening? Was the Noah defeated? Kanda looked doubtful, it was too easy.

"Uncly Tyki!!!!!!!" a girl's voice came out of nowhere. Then in less than a second, Road appeared next to the older Noah, worry and anger on her face.

"Allen! What did you do to him again? Uncle Tyki, Tyki! Answer me, are you ok?" She took him in her arms, looking at the cut… which wasn't bleeding. It was exactly like in the Ark, back then. An exorcising slash? Not again!

"Road…" Tyki managed to speak weakly. "I'm fine. But for now… I need to… rest a bit…"

"I understand, Uncle Tyki." Road said gently. She then turned to Allen:

"Allen, I've already told you that I like you a lot, but I really don't appreciate that you hurt my family. And you know, it's also _your_ family, in a way." She added, glaring at him. "Anyway, the Earl said you're no fun at all, since none of you Exorcists deign to die for us. Well, since the city is almost totally destroyed, it was quite entertaining anyway. So we'll take our leave for now. But we'll come back for you soon enough, Allen."

With Tyki still in her arms, she got ready to leave.

"Wait a second, Noah." A cold voice said.

Kanda was there, standing next to Allen, Mugen unsheathed.

"Don't think I'll let you escape so easily."

"Exorcist Yuu Kanda…" Road adressed him with a venomous tone. "Don't kid with me, you're in no state to fight me."

"Try me."

"You wouldn't like to. Your body's already worn out, if I were to fight you seriously, your mind wouldn't last a minute against me. You should have had a fair idea about what I can do to people's mind when you took Allen from us. Don't get me wrong, I really want to kill you here and now, but my priority is Uncle Tyki."

No one noticed that Allen had stiffened as she spoke.

"You're not going anyw…" Kanda said as he stepped forward, but he was cut by Allen who had gripped his arm to stop him.

"It's ok, Kanda." he simply said.

In a blink of an eye, Road had disappeared from their sight. Allen raised his eyes to the sky. The Earl was up there, and so were the other Noahs. Despite the distance, Allen could clearly feel the Earl watching him with his piercing eyes.

Road opened a gate, and the Noahs disappeared.

The battle was over. For now.

--

Allen and Kanda stood there for a while, not moving nor saying anything. It had stopped raining for some time, but the sky was still dull grey.

"Why did you stop me, Moyashi?" Kanda eventually asked.

"Because Road was right, you're in no shape to fight. And neither am I." Allen chuckled. "We're both on the verge of collapsing."

Kanda glanced at him. Indeed, the silver-haired boy was bleeding from several parts of his body, and there were many bruises and cuts on him.

"Your wound has opened again." Kanda stated.

Allen looked down at his side.

"Not that much. I didn't really take care of it lately anyway." He said with a smile.

"You still haven't answered me fully, Moyashi. Why did you stop me?"

The younger Exorcist looked at Kanda, then sighed:

"I couldn't afford to let you harm our ally."

"Wh…" Kanda started, surprised.

"Tyki Mikk is no more our enemy. Actually he's not even Tyki Mikk anymore. To put it simply, the 14th took over him when I pierced him with my Innocence." Allen said casually.

The boy sat down on a bench which was partly destroyed, letting a wordless Kanda standing in front of him.

"What did you say?" the Japanese man asked slowly.

"I said that the 14th took over him when…"

"I heard what you said, idiot! I'm asking how could that be?" Kanda cut him.

"The 14th suggested it to me, and I agreed with him, that's all. We shared a same body, so it wasn't pretty convenient for me. So he offered to take a Noah's body to kill two birds with one stone."

"You mean he's spying for the Order?"

Allen forced a laugh.

"I wouldn't go that far, given what the Order did to him – or me. I don't know what he'll do next, I was just too happy that he would leave my body…" the last part was almost a whisper.

The boy brought his knees to his chest, and rested his chin on them. The pain of his wounds made him wince a little, but he was getting rather used to pain now. The thought made him laugh silently. Another thought crossed his mind: his body was his, and only his from now on. He was having some trouble realizing it, but the 14th was definitely gone, and Allen could only wish him good luck now that he was back with the Noahs. How long would it take for them to realize that Tyki Mikk wasn't himself anymore? How long would the act deceive them? Allen didn't really want to bother with those details at that moment; right now, he was tired, injured, but he felt like a huge burden had been removed from him.

A awkward silence followed, as no one had any inspiration to say anything. Kanda looked at Allen who was gazing at the ground.

"Moyashi…"

"It's Allen, Bakanda." Allen answered automatically.

"Whatever. Why aren't you acting like the total ass you've been lately?"

The boy froze at the question.

"I… I'm sorry for my behaviour towards you these past days. I… It's not an excuse, but my mind was rather… messed up." He said hesitantly, his eyes still down. "Bak did told me that some of my memories weren't real, but I couldn't bring myself to believe him… Among the false memories were ones where you… didn't do very nice things to me… I'm sorry Kanda, I really am."

"Che, who cares about that now." Kanda answered. "What made you change your mind?"

"Nothing really… I suppose I wanted to believe it by myself, to believe that you were actually… " Allen tried to choose his words carefully.

"Not the worst?" Kanda offered with a hint of sarcasm.

Allen blushed slightly.

"I'm really sorry, Kanda! I didn't mean it when…"

"Of course you did. And stop apologizing, it's getting on my nerves." Kanda cut him with his usual pissed off look. "So you're saying that you simply changed your mind, like that?"

"Yes… Well it took me some time, but now that I've heard what Road said earlier, I'm fully convinced."

"Meaning that you weren't before coming."

Allen didn't reply. He didn't know what to reply.

"So why did you come here?" Kanda asked again.

"You're not that talkative usually, Kanda." Allen commented.

"Just fucking answer the question."

The boy remained silent for a few seconds, which was starting to seriously erode Kanda's little patience.

"For you." The words came as a whisper.

"What?" Kanda wasn't sure he had heard well.

"I came for you…" Allen repeated, blushing even more.

"Why?" the Japanese man immediately asked.

Allen slowly raised his eyes to meet with Kanda's. He opened his mouth as to speak, but no sound came out.

"Did you also mean what you had told me back then?" Kanda insisted.

Allen knew perfectly what Kanda was talking about.

_I still have feelings for you._

He thought about it for a second. If he said 'no', if he blamed it on his mental state at that time, Kanda wouldn't despise him too much. If he said 'no', everything would be back to normal, and they would forget about that conversation.

But if he said 'no', he would be lying.

"Geez, is your brain so fucked up you can't even answer questions now?" Kanda asked again, visibly irritated.

Allen gulped, words still wouldn't want to come out from his mouth. What could he say? He didn't want to lie, but neither did he want Kanda to be disgusted by him.

Kanda let out a sigh of irritation.

"You're hopeless. Just stand up and let's move from here." He said, offering his hand to Allen.

The boy looked at him and took Kanda's hand to stand up. At the same time, Kanda pulled the boy to him without even thinking, and Allen gasped as he suddenly found himself in the older Exorcist's arms, their faces too close for their own good.

"Kand…"

He was shut soon enough as a pair of lips closed on his. Allen's eyes opened wide, he couldn't think properly as multiple feelings exploded in his head. Nevermind, he slowly closed his eyes and pressed himself against Kanda's chest, letting himself melt into the kiss.

Kanda hadn't really thought about it when he kissed the boy; it was on a mere impulse. His usual self-restrain? Wiped off by the exhaustion of the fight. He was fed up trying to deny his feelings for the boy, trying to tell himself it was nothing more than a burden, something he didn't need. And now he was holding the one person who had ever managed to crack through his fortress of indifference.

They parted, their faces still close enough to feel each other's breath.

"I suppose this answers my question." Kanda whispered as he leant again for another kiss. He deepened the kiss, and Allen let him in, not able to think rationally anymore. Kanda was holding him tightly, as if he didn't want to let him go.

They broke the kiss, and Allen rested his head against Kanda's chest. The coat was wet, but he didn't mind, for Kanda's body was warm enough. They remained like that for a couple of minutes, not saying anything, not moving, one simply locked in the other's embrace.

"We should go find the others." Kanda finally broke the silence.

Allen didn't answer.

"Oi, Moyashi."

"'s Allen, Bakanda." Was the boy's reply.

"Che. Let's go." Kanda said, releasing the boy, but the latter stopped him. "What is it?" Kanda asked again.

"I don't want to go back." Allen whispered.

Kanda looked at the boy, intrigued.

"I don't want to." Allen repeated.

"I heard that. Why?"

"B-because…" Allen bit his lip, making Kanda sigh again.

"You really have a problem answering questions."

"I just fear that… that the others will… they won't accept me anymore."

"What's with that crap suddenly?" Kanda snapped. "Just stop blabbering nonsense and let's go." He pulled the younger Exorcist by the arm, but the other wouldn't move.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kanda asked, exasperated.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I don't know how to face the others after all this time…"

The Japanese man looked at him incredulously.

"Is that your only problem?"

Allen nodded. He could perfectly feel that his behaviour was being ridiculous, but he couldn't explain it properly.

"Che, just come and see by yourself if you won't be accepted." That said, Kanda firmly grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him along. Allen didn't have enough strength to resist.

They walked silently in the half destroyed streets of the city.

"If someone at the Order messes up with you, I'll slice them to bits." Kanda suddenly said.

Allen couldn't help but smile.

_Thank you, Kanda_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There you are. Happy? Satisfied? Disappointed? Whatever?  
Anyway, just so you know: this story's main focus is on how Kanda and Allen get together, not about how they'll defeat the Earl, so don't expect to see much more of the Noahs and all, the main purpose for the 14th-takes-possession-of-Tyki stuff is because Allen has to get rid of him somehow (since I can't really imagine the 14th always intruding on Allen's hm.... private life....)  
Aaaaaand..... ty so much for all your reviews! :]


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property..... sigh....

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"The Gate is open. Please go in."

The four Generals, Bookman and the other Exorcists were standing in front of the Ark's gate to the Black Order Headquarters. All of them had stayed in a nearby town of Rome since the city was almost totally destroyed, including the facilities of the Vatican. They stayed a few more days after the attack to treat their injuries, and during those days, the issues between the Vatican and the Order were settled. Given the circumstances, no charge would be upheld against the Order, and that was a deep relief for all the Exorcists.

Allen was there too. When he and Kanda had joined up with the other Exorcists right after the Noahs had left, they all had various reactions. Cross had merely called him an 'idiot apprentice who can't even take care of himself', Lavi had jumped at the boy with a loud 'Alleeeeeeeen!!!!!!', while the remaining Exorcists simply smiled at the scene.

During those few days, Allen didn't get to talk to Kanda too much, and he feared that the latter didn't even want to talk about that afternoon, after the Noahs had left. Kanda barely showed any sign of further concern about the boy, except for the fact that he visited him at the hospital three or four times every day.

And except for the fact that when Allen feigned sleep, Kanda would delicately run his fingers in the silver hair, muttering a 'stupid Moyashi'.

Now it was time to go back to the Headquarters, and the silver-haired boy wasn't as much apprehensive about going as he was a few days ago.

"Oi, don't just stand here stupidly, Moyashi. Let's go." Kanda said as he pulled him by the wrist.

"The stupid apprentice has found himself a baby-sitter." Cross sneered next to both of them, earning him a glare from the Japanese man.

All of them crossed the gate, and appeared instantly on the other side, in the Ark room of the Black Order where Komui, Lenalee, Reever and many others were waiting for them.

"Welcome back!" they all greeted them with enthusiasm. But of course, the centre of the attraction was Allen Walker.

As soon as he stepped out of the Ark, a sudden silent came into the room. Allen was rather intimidated by all those people looking at him as if they hadn't see him for ages (which wasn't exactly wrong, after all). Then, from the middle of the small crowd, a girl rushed out to him and jumped at him the same way Lavi had done, as she started sobbing in his neck.

"Allen-kun! I'm so glad you're finally back! Oh God, we all missed you so much!" That was Lenalee, of course.

From that moment, the atmosphere started to loosen, as everyone came to Allen to greet him, to talk to him, to laugh with him. Allen's heart lightened up. It was nice being home, with his real family. The reunion lasted for at least a quarter of an hour, as everyone was chatting with everyone, happy that all the Exorcists had came back safely, and that Allen was among them, safe and sound.

"Everybody heads for the cafeteria for the welcome buffet!" Reever shouted, which won a general approval.

"C'mon Allen! Let's go eat! I bet you're dying to eat Jerry's food again!" Lavi patted his back cheerfully.

"Sure I do. It's been ages since the last time I got to eat his food!" Allen answered as happily.

The Ark room progressively emptied as the small crowd got out, and Allen was about to follow when he suddenly remembered something. Or rather, someone.

"Where's Kanda?" he asked, searching for the man around him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Yuu? I saw him leave the room a few minutes ago, he looked pretty annoyed as usual. I suppose he can't stand happy reunions!" Lavi answered with a grin.

"Oh… well nevermind." Disappointment could clearly be heard in his tone.

"Hmm, what was that, Allen?" Lavi asked teasingly.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you've started to have a liking to him!" the red-haired went on with the same tone.

"N-no! Well, I just think it's a pity he won't come celebrating with us, that's all!" Allen defended himself.

"Hm, yeah. Especially when his breansprout is also there." Before Allen could answer back, he added while dragging him by the sleeve: "C'mon, just let's go to the cafeteria or there won't be anything left for you to eat!"

"Lavi… one more thing. I didn't see Miranda either, where is she?"

At the question, Lavi froze on the spot and bit his lip. Allen was watching him questioningly, feeling suddenly uneasy.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, I'll tell you on our way there." The red-haired answered gloomily.

So they did. And Lavi told Allen. He told him that Miranda had died in their mission in Japan, that she had sacrificed herself to let the others escape safely, and that she hadn't hesitated doing so. The silver-haired boy couldn't pronounce a word, completely silenced by the news. He clenched his fists, waves of guilt seizing him; because of him, someone had died. It was strange how easily he could be willing to be the sacrifice, yet when it came to others, he couldn't stand the thought of it.

"I…I…" Words were dying in his throat, he felt a tear falling down his cheek. Seeing this, Lavi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Allen, no one blames you. No one would ever think it's because of you. See how everyone was happy to see you just now? When you had been kidnapped by the Noah, I swear that every single person here was ready to face even hell to bring you back. Now Allen, for all those who have been waiting for you, and for Miranda as well, enjoy the present and celebrate with us. Ok?" Lavi comforted him with a gentle smile.

Allen dried his tears, took a deep breath, and a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"You're right. Thanks Lavi."

"You're welcome!"

The party lasted the whole afternoon; the whole Order was gathered in the cafeteria to celebrate, and the atmosphere was more than festive.

Allen was gladly talking with anyone who approached him, but he couldn't help glancing from time to time at the door to see if a certain black-haired man would come in.

Kanda didn't show up for the whole afternoon.

--

As soon as the party was over, Allen excused himself and rushed at Kanda's room, hoping that the man would be there. A weird feeling was disturbing the boy, though he couldn't name it. Disappointment, worry, annoyance that Kanda hadn't stayed with him, it was all of those at the same time.

Allen knocked on Kanda's door. After a few seconds, it opened. Kanda was standing there, looking at him with impassive eyes, obviously waiting for Allen to say something.

As Kanda kept silent with that indifferent look in his dark eyes, Allen feared he had bothered the older Exorcist. He froze as a scene came back to him. It was almost like a déjà vu.

_Allen knocked at Kanda's door and waited. No one answered. He sighed then was about to go back to his room when he felt a presence behind him. He turned round and grinned as he saw the man he loved. It had been four months since they were going out together, and everyday which passed added to Allen's joy._

"_Kan…"_

"_Oi, Moyashi." The Japanese Exorcist cut him. "What are you doing in front of my room?"_

"_Looking for you, obviously, Bakanda. Can't you use your brain to tell?"_

"_And why would the Moyashi look for me?"_

_Was it a hint of irritation Allen heard in Kanda's voice? Nah, it was his imagination._

"_To annoy you, what else?" he replied teasingly._

"_Well, it's done. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go into my room."_

"_What's with you today? Did Lavi pissed you off more than usual?"_

_Kanda raised an eyebrow._

"_No." he unlocked his door and got in. As Allen was about to follow him in, the black-haired Exorcist stopped him._

"_What are you doing?" he asked the boy sharply._

"_W-Well, I was waiting for you so you could at least let me in!" Allen replied, unsure of his reaction._

_Kanda silently stood in front of him for a second, then sighed:_

"_True, I forgot to tell you."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_We're not together anymore."_

Allen's body started shivering. Then he quickly shook his head. No, it was a dream, a dream and nothing else. But to him, it looked so real for him to believe it was an illusion. Fear suddenly engulfed him, fear that the scene was about to repeat itself, that Kanda was going to tell him the kiss in Italy was a mistake, that he had done it on a mere impulsion, because he was tired and didn't really think about it, that it didn't mean anything, that…

"Moyashi. Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda was shaking him by the shoulder, which got Allen back to reality.

"Kanda…" Allen said as he raised his face to Kanda. "Hm, well… sorry to disturb you, I was just wondering why you didn't come this afternoon. Anyway, nevermind that, I'll take my leave!" he added hastily as he prepared to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kanda stopped him by grabbing the boy's wrist. As Allen didn't answer immediately, he added: "Che, just come in."

He pulled the boy in by his wrist and closed the door. Allen was taken by surprise by Kanda's gesture, and found himself standing in the middle of the Japanese man's room, glancing around him.

"It wasn't like that in my… dreams…" he murmured, but quickly put a hand on his mouth, realizing that he had talked loud enough for Kanda to hear. The latter raised an eyebrow.

"You actually dreamt that you came into my room?" he asked.

"Hm, well… yes but…" Allen blushed.

Kanda sighed.

"Never mind. Just tell me what you came here for."

"I-I wanted to know why you didn't come this afternoon." Allen answered nervously.

"Che, obviously because I don't give a damn about those kind of stuff."

"Lavi told me so. But still, you could have stayed a bit with us to celebrate…"

Kanda didn't reply. Instead he walked closer to Allen and pulled him in his arms, then whispered at his ear:

"I don't give a damn about celebrating…" before closing his lips on Allen's. The boy gasped softly in the kiss, but he soon put his arms around Kanda's neck, eager for more. The older Exorcist then deepened the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Allen's lips which parted to let the other one explore his mouth. He moaned softly at the delicious feeling of Kanda's lips and tongue against his and pressed his body even closer to the older man's chest.

A deep feeling of relief seized Allen; no, more than relief, it was bliss. And this time, it was real.

"The only thing I give a damn now is you…" Kanda whispered against Allen's lips before kissing him again.

Oh God how long had Allen waited to be able to hear those words coming from Kanda's mouth. The same mouth which was covering his at the moment. And that's when Allen realized how much reality was different from mere dreams, for he knew his feelings hadn't been as strong in his dreams than now, locked in Kanda's embrace.

They parted, though reluctantly, to get their breaths back. Allen wanted to stay like that forever, but somehow he still feared that Kanda would get annoyed of too much… softness from him. Yet, right now, it was Kanda who was holding him tightly against him.

"You want to leave?" the Japanese man asked as he felt Allen stir against him.

"No…" came the immediate answer.

Still Kanda released the boy from his embrace, but only to take him to the bed. He sat on it and pulled Allen in his lap, leaning his back against the wall. A glance at the boy's face showed him that the boy had started to blush furiously.

"Che, what did you think I was going to do, Moyashi?" he sneered.

"It's Allen, Bakanda! And I didn't think anything!" his cheeks reddened even more.

"Don't worry, I didn't intend to do anything to you. Not for now, at least. I just reckon you'd rather sit since you want to stay here."

Allen didn't reply. What did he mean, 'not for now'? Oh, nevermind… he was happy enough right now to bother about anything else.

Without even realizing it, he fell asleep in Kanda's arms, and God knows what he dreamt of.

--

When Allen opened his eyes, he was lying on a bed. On Kanda's bed, more precisely. He sat up, then turned his head to see Kanda sitting on a chair, next to him, watching him silently.

"Hm, Kanda?" he asked hesitantly.

"What?" the usual I-don't-care tone made Allen smile.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours! Did you… stay there all that time?"

Kanda shrugged as he looked elsewhere. Then a sudden growl made him look at Allen again; he sighed.

"S-Sorry, I suppose I'm kinda hungry… It's dinner time." Allen said apologetically.

"Che. Eat and sleep. That's all you can do in your life, useless Moyashi."

"Well, sorry for having a parasitic-type Innocence, Bakanda!" the boy snapped back. "Anyway, I'm going to the cafeteria, are you coming?" he asked as he stood up and walked to the door.

Kanda merely followed him without answering.

When they entered the cafeteria, Lavi waved at them:

"Allen! Yuu-chan! Come join us!" At the same table were sitting Lenalee, Marie and Krory.

"Ok!" Allen replied cheerfully.

After having ordered their meals, both Kanda and Allen sat with the other Exorcists.

"Wow, Yuu-chan, it's rare to see you together with the sprout." Lavi commented.

"Don't fucking call me by that name, stupid rabbit." Kanda snapped at the same Allen said: "I'm not a sprout!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway, it's nice to see you're not trying to kill each other sometimes."

Kanda glared at Lavi, which made Lenalee laugh.

"Really, I almost came to miss your fighting against each other while you weren't there, Allen-kun!"

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, really…" Allen replied with a faint smile.

"Che, that's why I say you're useless, Moyashi." Kanda cut him.

"It's Allen, Bakanda! Just how many times do I need to tell you?"

"And here we go again…" Lavi sighed.

Life at the Order was slowly coming back to normal.

The meal being over, the small group prepared to leave the cafeteria. Lavi was off to the library to help his mentor with some work, Lenalee said she wanted to bring some coffee to his brother at his office, and Marie and Krory were going back to their own rooms.

That left Allen and Kanda standing in the corridors in an awkward silence.

"Hm, well I… I suppose I'll go back to my room as well." Allen said nervously. "So, hm, good n…"

"If you want to come with me, just say so." Kanda cut him with an exasperate tone.

"No! I mean, yes but… I don't want to be a bother or something…" Allen replied hastily.

"Che. You've been a bother since you were kidnapped by the Noahs."

"I suppose so… I'm sorry about that."

"For heaven's sake, just stop your fucking apologies! You're annoying!" Kanda snapped, maybe a bit louder than what he intended to.

Allen looked away, not knowing what to answer to that. Seeing it, Kanda sighed then went on, this time more calmly:

"Nevermind. Are you coming, yes or no?"

"… Yes." Allen answered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

--

It was 2a.m. Two figures were lying in the same bed, one with his back at the other, bodies half-covered by white sheets.

Kanda ran a finger over the nude skin underneath Allen's clothes, following the curves of his back, waist and hips, giving him goosebumps. Then he put his lips closer to the boy's nape and started kissing his neck.

"Kand…a-aah…" Allen gasped softly at the feeling of the warm lips on his exposed skin. "It's late…ah…"

"Would you rather sleep?" Kanda whispered at his ear while running his hand down the boy's leg, getting another gasp. He rolled Allen on his back then got over him. He could see the furious blush on the younger one's cheeks, which made him smirk.

"So?" he repeated again.

"…No. I don't wanna sleep." Allen murmured.

Satisfied, Kanda answered by sealing his lips over the boy's soft ones, savouring his sweet taste as Allen let him explore his mouth with his tongue. In less than a minute, all clothes were discarded.

Allen was feeling helpless against Kanda who was touching, sucking, kissing and stimulating his most sensitive areas, yet he was feeling plenty content. In the room, sounds of wet lips against skin were cut by moans and gasps and small cries of 'Kanda!' and irregular breathings from both Exorcists, as one was rolling his hips against the other's, bodies pressed together.

Their fingers enterlaced, their lips met again, at last their bodies connected, and started moving together, rythmically, in a slow pace at first, then progressively speeding up until the moans got louder and the breathings heavier. Allen was losing his mind again, though this time it was because he was drowning in pleasure and pure bliss, feelings which he shared with the older male who had taken possession of his body – yet it was a possession he was completely willing to give in to.

A sole word escaped from their mouths as they climaxed: each other's name. Then they lay on the mattress, panting and pleased. Allen rolled on his side so as to face Kanda, and exchanged a look, the kind of look which meant it was only the beginning.. The silver-haired boy snuggled up to Kanda, who rested his chin on Allen's head. They didn't say anything for several minutes, for words were useless at that moment. Then, Allen rose his head and looked up to Kanda:

"Let's do it once more, Kanda." he murmured.

The older one looked surprised at first, but looking at those determined silver eyes, he could only comply:

"You asked for it."

They didn't sleep for the whole night.

* * *

"Oi, Moyashi, wake up. It's late."

Allen reluctantly opened his sleepy eyes at the commanding tone.

"What time is it…" he asked while yawning.

"8 a.m."

"8! Geez, Kanda, I barely slept 2 hours!"

"Wonder whose fault is it." The Japanese man answered sarcastically.

"You're absolutely inhuman." Allen pouted as he turned his head to look at Kanda.

The Japanese man was standing by the sunlit window, hair untied falling in an ebony cascade, his Exorcist coat open, exposing his bare chest. _Divine view._ Allen blushed at the thought that crossed his mind, which didn't go unnoticed by Kanda who raised an eyebrow:

"What's with that face?" he asked.

"N-Nothing! I'm getting up right away!" Allen replied as he sat up on the bed, letting the blanket slide down his nude skin.

But he immediately found himself pinned back against the mattress by Kanda, who was now looking at him with lusty eyes.

"K-Kanda? What are…ah!"

The boy gasped as Kanda started kissing his neck and sucking on it, their chests pressed against one another. The older man moved his lips to Allen's, ravishing his mouth, while getting rid of his coat.

"I've changed my mind." He whispered at Allen's ear.

Allen wasn't going to complain.

_Cafeteria, an hour later._

"I didn't see Yuu-chan at the training grounds this morning. I wonder where he's disappeared to." Lavi pondered.

"Maybe he's just resting after his last mission. He's human you know, he can be tired." Lenalee replied.

"Yuu-chan? Tired? Definitely no. He's just a beast who doesn't know what tiredness means and keeps assaulting everyone restlessly."

Lavi had no idea how close to the truth he was at that moment.

"Anyway, speak of the devil, here he comes." Lenalee said as she glanced at the cafeteria entrance. "And Allen-kun is with him." She added, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Again? What's wrong with these two?" Lavi asked as he turned his head to see with his own eyes. "And they aren't even trying to rip their throats off! Man, I wonder if Apocalypse is coming soon."

"They don't seem to have seen us. Allen-kun! Kanda-kun!" she called the two Exorcists out.

"Oh, Lenalee!" Allen answered cheerfully as he walked to their table with his overload tray of food.

As he and Kanda sat down, Lavi gave the Japanese man a strange look and asked him with a sly smile:

"So, what happened when we were in Italy for you to walk around with Allen without killing him?"

Kanda merely glared at him, earning him a sigh from Lavi.

"Fine, fine. I'll ask Allen then. So, Allen, did you hit his head or something?"

"Haha, unfortunately no. Kanda is still the same jerk as always." Allen sneered. "A total ass."

"I'll make you regret your words, Moyashi." Kanda said dangerously.

"I'm only telling the truth. And it's Allen, Bakanda!"

They glared at each other, eyes flashing between them.

"Nope, you're right. Nothing's changed." Lavi commented happily.

That last sentence surprised Allen, who looked at the red-haired Exorcist then smiled.

It really felt good to be back home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"'-ç"("""""*ù$"(tj"g ap"jtàt"j"t!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you all!!! None of my chapters had been reviewed as much as my latest one! Damn I was surprised when I saw so many reviews for chapter 18..... And I'm really really glad that you liked it, because I kinda spent a lot of time on it, and I'm relieved it wasn't for nothing :D  
Anyway, next chapter will be the epilogue :]  
Thx for sticking with me till this point! You're all very courageous!


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man is Hoshino Katsura's property. Yeah right.

A/N: *takes a deep breath* Ok! Here I go. I'm kinda nervous while posting this cos I fear some of you may be disappointed by the end ^^° Oh well, end of stories are always hard to write -_-. Just to remind you, this story isn't about how the Earl is defeated, so don't bash me for ending the story here!

* * *

**Epilogue**

Tyki slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he did was wincing at the headache which hammered his skull. He was lying on a bed, in a room plunged in half-light.

"Uncle Tyki! You're finally awake!" a girl's voice made him jump. He turned his head to the side:

"Oh, Road, it's you. How long did I sleep?" the Noah asked.

"Three days, I thought you weren't going to wake up! How are you feeling?"

Tyki sat up in his bed, and ran a hand in his curly hair.

"Fine, I guess. Just having a headache, but nothing serious."

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, I'm gonna tell the Earl that you're awake! He'll be happy to know it!" Road said cheerfully. "Oh, I brought you some stuff in case you're hungry or thirsty." She added, showing the tray on the table next to her.

"Thank you, Road. But I think I'll have some more rest for now."

"Ok, I'll leave you then. I'll be back later to take some news, but I suppose Dad will come and visit you as soon as I tell him you're fine." The girl answered, then started walking to the door, but she stopped midway and turned round.

"Hey, Uncle Tyki."

"Hm?"

"It's funny, your eyes color seems darker than usual." She commented.

"Really? It must be your imagination." The male Noah replied with a smile.

"Haha, I thought so too! Well, I'm off!" Road answered with a huge grin, then left the room.

As Tyki was left alone, his smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"Yup, this body's definitely better than Walker's."

* * *

Allen looked at the mirror in front of him. A small smile appeared at the corner of his lips; the only reflection he could see was his own, the dark figure which used to follow him everywhere was gone. Allen pulled out a sigh of relief. Finally, it was back to normal. The boy stood there several minutes, contemplating the mirror, enjoying the absence of the eerie black silhouette next to his reflexion.

The 14th was gone. Well, not really gone since he was still somewhere on this world, hidden within another Noah's body, but the only thing that mattered to Allen was that he was finally freed from that burden. Allen was curious about how the 14th was doing at the moment, because as surprisingly as it could be, the boy had taken a liking to the Noah, and he strongly wished that everything's was ok for him.

Well, they had told each other that they'd certainly meet again soon, so it was only a matter of time before their paths crossed again. The battle against the Earl wasn't over yet, and when the time would come to fight again, then Allen would fight.

As for now, Allen decided not to bother about those matters and enjoy what was offered to him, right here, right now. So he stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the training room where he knew Kanda would be.

There, he simply leant his shoulder against the doorframe, and watched, his arms crossed, a smile on his lips.

On that afternoon, he watched Kanda Yuu train. For a whole hour. The Japanese man didn't seem to notice his presence during all that time, as he kept slashing and cutting the air with Mugen, repeating the same moves over and over again until exhaustion started to appear on his face. During all that time, Allen had his eyes locked on the Japanese Exorcist, entranced by the fluid movements of each part of his body, admiring the accuracy with which Kanda wielded his blade.

Finally, Kanda sheathed back his sword and took a towel to clean the sweat off of him, then he glanced at the door where Allen was still standing, but didn't pronounced a word. As their eyes met, Allen's smile grew wider, though he remained silent as well. Kanda walked to the door, barely looking at Allen, but it was fine since the boy knew that it was Kanda's style to ignore everyone.

As Kanda walked past Allen and headed for his room, the latter followed him, humming softly. Kanda didn't say a word, letting the boy follow him and hum. As he reached his room, Allen spoke at last:

"You were done training early today, it's only 6.30." He said cheerfully.

"Che, remind me who was almost dying of hunger yesterday while waiting for me?" Kanda asked with his usual arrogant tone.

"It's because it was already 7 p.m! Of course I'm hungry at that hour!"

"Then don't complain that I'm done early today. And no one asked you to wait for me." The Japanese man replied as he entered his room, followed by Allen.

"I didn't complain, Bakanda. And I want to wait for you."

"Che." was Kanda's only answer as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Allen sat on Kanda's bed while waiting for him to shower, and as usual, his eyes drifted to the strange hourglass with that lotus flower in it. Kanda hadn't told him about it yet, and Allen wasn't going to ask him; Kanda would tell him whenever he'd feel like it. As for now, it was already a huge progress that Kanda let him enter his room so naturally, for he was pretty sure no one had had that privilege before.

Kanda stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later, and started to tie his wet hair into the usual ponytail. Allen was watching him, then eventually said:

"You shouldn't tie your hair while it's still wet."

"Mind your own business." Kanda replied, which made Allen chuckle.

"Besides, you look better with your hair down."

Kanda's hand froze for a second, then slowly resumed tying his hair.

"Che. Let's go eat before you die of hunger." He merely said.

"Sure!" the boy replied as he jumped off the bed happily. He knew that from then on, Kanda would let his hair down more often.

--

"Pfou! I'm stuffed." The silver-haired Exorcist said as he exited the cafeteria with Kanda. "Say, Kanda…"

"What?"

"Can I… come to your room tonight?" the boy asked, glancing at Kanda.

"Whatever."

"I'll take it as a yes, then."

They went back to Kanda's room, and Allen followed him inside. As soon as he closed the door, he felt two arms wrapping around his waist from behind and a pair of lips starting to trail on his neck.

"Kand…" Allen was cut short as the older Exorcist seized his chin and turned his face to the side to connect their lips together, while Kanda's other hand was already trailing under Allen's shirt, giving him shivers.

Allen turned himself and pressed his chest against Kanda's, both his arms now around the taller man's neck, and kissing back eagerly.

"Kanda…" Allen whispered between two kisses.

"What again?"

"I love you." He said while looking straight at Kanda's dark blue eyes.

"Words are useless…" the Japanese man whispered back at Allen's ear as he pulled the boy towards the bed and laid him on it before resuming their heated kisses.

Underneath Kanda, Allen kept moaning and gasping softly as the older Exorcist attacked the sensitive spots on his exposed skin. He was continually calling out Kanda's name, which only prompted the latter to keep going.

"Say, Kanda…ah…" Allen managed to breathe out as the other male was sucking on his neck. "Is this… a dream?" he asked.

At the question, Kanda raised his head and stared silently at those grey eyes in which he could see a hint of worry. Allen stared back, and to his surprise, Kanda's look became softer and more gentle. By simply gazing at those dark blue pupils, Allen knew how much Kanda cared for him, even if the latter never really expressed it. That simple look was enough for him, but Kanda answered anyway:

"See for yourself if this is a dream."

And for the whole night, Allen saw.

He saw that reality could be much better than the sweetest of dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So? So? So? Verdict? *waiting anxiously for it*  
Anyway, because of the new 'reply to review' system, there are some people whom I can't reply to because their PM is disabled. (RoseKurenai for example) So I'll say it here: thx a lot for your support!  
And, a special thx to kaydoodle, Aion Laven Walker, Kayday, BaniNoUsagi (sorry your name doesn't appear if I type it correctly), SeikaDragon, knux33, Blood Soaked Redemption, a1y-puff and kyokoshizuno for spending some of your time reviewing my chapters! You all helped me keep writing :]  
And to other reviewers too, of course, I can understand it's pretty boring to review all the time haha ^^  
And finally, to those who read this story until the end but whom I never heard of, if you're still here now it means you liked the story (or you're masochist but nvm that) so thx for reading :]

Oh wow, I almost have 200 reviews, I'm moved *sniffs*  
Well see you all!


End file.
